De fin de siglo
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Booth le confiesa un secreto espeluznante y casi imposible de creer a su compañera. Podra la Dra. Temperance Brennan compartimentar algo enteramente sobrenatural?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoy necesito que me abraces fuerte.**_

 _ **Sin palabras, sin excusas, solo abrazame...**_

 _ **Que no tengas prisa, que no me recuerdes... que solo somos, la apariencia de este barro...**_

 _ **...**_

Estaba inmovil. No podia ni siquiera pensar en hacer o decir nada. Estaba tumbado a la mala en el sofa desde donde habia visto cerrarse la puerta tras su figura y no sabia a ciencia cierta si volveria a verla despues de todo lo que habia pasado en menos de una hora entre los dos. Su instinto se lo habia gritado a coro, su criterio le dijo que era la peor idea que se le habia ocurrido en este siglo, su razon lo conminaba a callarse y guardarselo para si mismo, su cordura indicaba lo mismo... pesima, malisima idea. Despues de todo como iba a decirle a una mujer como ella un secreto como ese?

Y no se equivocaban. Ni su instinto, ni su criterio, ni su razon y mucho menos su cordura... que ya empezaba a desmoronarse. Habia pasado años intentando compartimentar todo lo que le habia ocurrido... no iba a esperar que despues de contarle todo de inicio a fin y con pelos y señales, ella lo hiciera en segundos.

Pero asi de ingenuo fue al decirselo. Y ella claro, queria pruebas. Y el se las dio tanto para convencerla como para complacerla. Ella no salio corriendo despavorida, es cierto pero lo miro con horror. Como se mira a algo imposible de creer, algo inverosimil, algo que ni en tus mas locas pesadillas pensarias tener al lado.

Mucho menos riendose contigo dia a dia, ayudandote a descubrir emociones y sentimientos perdidos en el tiempo, siendo tu ancla emocional, mejor amigo, compañero...

Y por ultimo, amante...

 _ **Hoy necesito...**_

 _ **Que me abraces fuerte!**_

 _ **Por encima de tus miedos y prejuicios.**_

 _ **Que alcances ya mis huesos... Y me despiertes lejos.**_

 _ **De esta torpe sed de fin de siglo...**_

El hecho de llegar al plano fisico y sexual con ella sin ninguna secuela o arrebato de su parte, lo habia sorprendido. Apenas sintiera en las entrañas ese deseo maldito y mil veces reprimido se desmaterializaria de inmediato hasta llegar a su casa. Preferia que lo odiara por siempre a hacerle daño. Y mucho menos "ese" daño.

Pero al caer rendido sobre su cuerpo despues de un orgasmo compartido y sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, se dio cuenta que esa era la ultima frontera. Esa era la unica mujer que habia pasado la prueba de fuego sin quemarse ni quemarlo en el abismo sin alma que le estaba preparado si osaba intentar complacer sus deseos carnales.

A la mañana siguiente desperto cobijado en su piel y envuelto en su cuerpo. Nada. Ni una sola gota sobre la almohada ni sobre las sabanas... era un milagro o por fin alguien se habia dignado a darle un poco de felicidad, mirandolo con simpatia desde arriba.

Dios sabe todo lo que hizo para resistirse a sus avances amatorios. El peligro era por ella, no por el. Ese dia era su cumpleaños y el le regalo una antigua diadema de zafiro... le dijo que habia pertenecido a la mismisima Maria Antonieta pero ella solo lo miro con extrañeza y luego creyo entender que era una broma y rio de buena gana.

Dios. Como le gustaba su risa socarrona y ronca... el timbre de su voz, el color indefinido de sus ojos claros, sus labios de fuego y su cuerpo ardiente junto al suyo... toda ella le gustaba y ya sabia que no era algo pasajero.

Ahora estaba seguro que la habia perdido. Ni siquiera podia ir tras ella sin asustarla o que ella intentara defenderse. Porque tuvo que ser tan estupido? Acaso no era suficiente todo el tiempo que le tomo esperar a que confiara en el? A que se sintiera comoda con su presencia? Que pueda contarle trozos de su existencia? El habia sido su paño de lagrimas, su confidente, su protector, su apoyo. Ahora todo eso era nada. El lo habia vuelto nada confesandole una verdad imposible de creer, una utopia maldita que la habia hecho coger sus cosas y salir inmediatamente de su casa, dejandolo solo con sus demonios y su vida.

Ya no podia vivir sin ella... Maldicion! Se habia enamorado y no podia luchar contra ese sentimiento! Desde que la vio por primera vez lo supo. Era ella. Solo ella...

 _ **Y no me preguntes: "Que es lo que pasa?"**_

 _ **No traigo heridas...**_

 _ **Es solo que preciso.**_

 _ **Notarte bien dentro.**_

 _ **Sentirme en casa...**_

 _ **Saber que es muy cierto, que estoy contigo...**_

...

Manejaba a toda velocidad por la carretera intentando controlarme.

No es real. No es real. No puede ser real... no puede serlo!

No existe lo paranormal. Solo es una seudociencia con adeptos que fingen los fenomenos paranormales para ganar incautos y mentes debiles a su causa.

No es real. No es real.

Siempre le llamo la atencion que despues de tantos atentados sufridos, el siguiera vivo. Sus dias de prisionero en Irak. Las peleas con los sospechosos. Las golpizas con los pandilleros. La vez que vencio a un hombre que le llevaba medio metro de ventaja a puño limpio mientras trabajaban encubiertos... como resistio los golpes, las fracturas, las maguilladuras, la laceracion de riñon?

Y el balazo en el pecho en el Checker Box... ahi debio empezar a sospechar...

A sospechar que?! No es real! Nada de lo que le dijo o vio hace menos de una hora es real!

Y ahora... que iba a hacer?

 _ **Hoy necesito que me abraces fuerte.**_

 _ **Sin palabras, sin excusas, solo abrazame...**_

 _ **Que no tengas prisa, que no me recuerdes... que solo somos, la apariencia de este barro...**_

Podria seguir trabajando con el? Compartimentar o morir, era su lema pero esto ya escapaba a cualquier parametro. Podria siquiera mirarlo a los ojos y pensar en que no estaba con un desquiciado? Seguiria confiando en el su seguridad, su vida... su amor?

Eso era lo ultimo. Habia compartido sus emociones, sus sentimientos y por ultimo, su cama con el... con un... Demonios! No podia ser real! No era real! Simplemente no era logico!

Un ser de esa calaña no tendria el corazon para hacer todo lo que el hizo por ella. No la habria cobijado entre sus brazos cuando descubrio los restos de su madre. No la habria dejado llorar hasta cansarse en el juicio de su padre por asesinato. No le habria devuelto a su familia... bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Jamas habria aceptado a su padre ni vuelto a hablar ni perdonado a su hermano sin su oportuna intervencion. Incluso cuando estaba molesta con el, soportaba todo estoicamente hasta que lograba aplacarla con alguna broma o una galanteria muy suya.

Amaba sus chistes malos. Su risa profunda. Su mirada grave y que le traspasaba el alma. Su sonrisa inmensa. Sus manos que la dejaban sin aliento y sus labios que dejaban surcos ardientes en su piel y su boca...

 _ **Hoy necesito**_

 _ **Que me abraces fuerte**_

 _ **Por encima de mis miedos y prejuicios.**_

 _ **Que alcances ya mis huesos... Y me despiertes lejos**_

 _ **De esta torpe sed de fin de siglo**_

Maldita sea! Porque bajo sus defensas?! Ella no era una mujer simple y lo sabia. Trauma de separacion y abandono en la adolescencia trajeron como consecuencia una inadaptabilidad al entorno social y como cereza del helado, el Sindrome de Asperger. Inteligencia privilegiada que la aislaba de sus pares por miedo, envidia o simplemente incapacidad de comprender su cerebro de genio, directo y al punto. A pesar de todas las deficiencias que llevaba a cuestas, tambien se sabia poseedora de una belleza muy valorada por el sexo opuesto y no tan opuesto. Por todas las caracteristicas descritas, sabia que atraia a toda clase de hombres. Intelectuales, hombres de mundo, aventureros, catedraticos; todos ellos diferentes y complejos pero tambien a un...?

Un camion que venia en sentido contrario toco su bocina y ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Los faros estaban casi en su ventana delantera. El choque era inminente. Solo cerro los ojos...

Deseo tener tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos como una pelicula. Ellos juntos, sentados y sonriendose en la barra del Founding Fathers, tomando una copa despues de cada caso. En la almombra de su casa, terminando de llenar el papeleo de los casos, comiendo thailandesa y bebiendo esa cerveza canadiense que a el le sabia a aceite de auto. En el Jeffersonian con sus colegas y amigos, resolviendo homicidos y devolviendole la paz a los deudos y las victimas. En su lecho, amandose hasta el amanecer y sintiendose la mujer mas querida de este mundo... aunque ella repitiera hasta la saciedad que no creia y nunca creeria en absolutos.

El era compasivo, gentil y empatico con las familias de los deudos. Era tierno, amante y cariñoso con ella. Era leal, protector y fiel con los que consideraba sus amigos y en esa categoria estaban incluidos los cientificos del Jeffersonian, sus internos, su propia familia... ella misma.

Si. Debio quedarse en su casa. Con el. Debio terminar de escucharlo. Darle siquiera el beneficio de la duda. Debio decirle que a pesar de que el fuera lo que fuera, a ella en realidad no le importaba.

Porque sabia que tenia un corazon. Lo habia escuchado latir mientras ella se acurrucaba sobre el despues de hacer el amor. Sabia que era un hombre bueno, un ser noble y gentil. Ella lo sabia.

Debio decirle que lo amaba.

Ahora eso ya no importaba.

 _ **Y no me preguntes:"Que es lo que pasa?"**_

 _ **No traigo heridas...**_

 _ **Es solo que preciso.**_

 _ **Notarte bien dentro.**_

 _ **Sentirme en casa...**_

 _ **Saber que es muy cierto, que estoy contigo...**_

Escucho un chirriar de llantas y un ruido ensordecedor de metal triturado. Se preparo mentalmente para el latigazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, producto de la colision. Para los cortes profundos en el rostro al atravesar el vidrio de la ventana. Para las laceraciones en organos internos. Para las fracturas en espiral, en tallo verde, o simplemente el chasquido rapido y doloroso de varios huesos rotos y partidos por la mitad.

Sorpresivamente no sintio dolor alguno, mas bien, sintio que alguien la tomaba de los brazos como a un niño pequeño y la sacaba del auto en la ultima fraccion de segundo. Se sintio levantada en un abrazo suave pero firme para luego levitar por un momento y que despues la dejaban suavemente en el cesped al lado de la carretera.

Sabia que era el.

El olor de su colonia lo tenia grabado en las glandulas olfativas y papilas gustativas.

Era su oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas.

Lo cogio del sobretodo y se aferro a el en un abrazo constrictor que deseaba expresarle, sin palabras cuanto lo necesitaba y cuanto le agradecia haber aparecido en el momento exacto en su vida. No por el accidente en si, sino por salvarla de sus barreras y muros emocionales. Por esperarla sin cansarse. Por amarla sin siquiera esperar el mismo sentimiento de vuelta.

\- Temperance...

\- Necesito que me abraces fuerte... y no me importa que antes hayas sido lo que me dijiste... te amo y eso no lo va a cambiar nada.

\- No te importa que yo sea...?

\- No y a ti tampoco deberia importarte. Si estas conmigo y estamos juntos. Estas en casa...

 _ **Hoy necesito**_

 _ **Que me abraces fuerte**_

 _ **Por encima de mis miedos y prejuicios**_

 _ **Que alcances ya mis huesos... Y me despiertes lejos**_

 _ **De esta torpe sed de fin de siglo...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**TRES AÑOS ANTES...**

 **Angel abre los ojos y no puede creerlo. Esta vivo! Pero como? se supone que despues de ganar la batalla contra las fuerzas del mal, su recompensa era morir y obtener el perdon eterno. Se levanta de una cama en una habitacion que no conoce y se siente observado. Voltea hacia el lugar de donde siente la presencia. No es maligna, se diria que hasta mas bien juguetona y muy buena gente.**

 **_ Xander? Que haces aqui? Que rayos esta pasando?**

 **_ Tranquilo muchachote - le dice su amigo sentandose en un sillon a su lado - he regresado solo para ayudarte a adaptarte, luego de eso me ire nuevamente. Ademas hay cosas que debes de saber.**

 **_ Cosas? Maldita sea, Xander! Estoy vivo! Eso quiere decir que no obtuve el perdon eterno y mi castigo es vagar eternamente con un alma a cuestas! No estoy para perder el tiempo con tus"cosas"! Debo convencer a todo el cielo y el infierno juntos de que ya pague lo suficiente como para que me dejen morir en paz!**

 **_ Ok. Solo quiero que veas esto.**

 **Xander abre un portal tridimensional y Angel ve a una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules sosteniendo en brazos a un bebe recien nacido en una cama de hospital. Se ve a si mismo dandole un beso en los labios a aquella mujer y levantando con suma ternura al bebe. Es una nena identica a la mujer que le sonrie mientras el se recuesta a su lado abrazandola.**

 **_ Que rayos?! Quien es esa mujer?! - dice Angel aturdido al ver las imagenes.**

 **_ Se llama Temperance Brennan y sera tu esposa, antes de que intentes matarme tengo que decirte que ya estoy muerto asi que ni pienses en hacerlo porque retrasaras mas todo el plan.**

 **_ Te juro que no entiendo nada! - dice tirandose de espaldas en la cama. Tiene puesto un pantalon negro con una camisa blanca y corbata en juego con el pantalon.**

 **_ Por supuesto que no por eso estoy aqui . le dice Xander muy divertido - Lo primero: Si conseguiste el perdon eterno.**

 **_ Pero no estoy muerto, maldita sea! Spike me dijo que para que me perdonen tendria que morir y pasar a ser simplemente un haz de luz.**

 **_ Y eso seria un tremendo desperdicio de tus habilidades. Mira Angel, y es la ultima vez que me permiten llamarte asi, el Supremo creyo conveniente devolverte tu humanidad. Eres un ser humano pero con todas tus facultades de vampiro. Quiero que entiendas: ya no eres un vampiro condenado a sufrir por tus crimenes cargando con un alma humana; eres un ser humano tremendamente facultado por tus habilidades vampiricas. Tienes lo mejor de ambos mundos.**

 **_ Soy mortal nuevamente? Se acabaron las peleas con estacas y los enfrentamientos con seres sobrenaturales y entes del mal? - dice empezando a comprender cuan afortunado es. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro pensando que lo que vio en el portal tridimensional si podria hacerse realidad - Donde esta mi esposa? Como la encuentro?**

 **_ Wow! Wow! Tranquilo muchachote! Vamos por partes - le dice Xander colocando las manos en actitud conciliadora frente a el - siquiera averigua como te llamas ahora.**

 **_ Que? Ya no soy Angel o Liam? Oh, la verdad no me importa como diablos quieran llamarme! - dice levantandose de un salto de la cama y acercandose al velador frente a el, se rie mirandose al espejo por primera vez en siglos - Puedo ver mi reflejo! Este es el mejor dia de mi vida!**

 **_ Diras que es el mejor dia de la vida de Seeley Joseph Booth, Asi te llamas ahora. Eres agente especial en el FBI y el dia de hoy tienes que presentarte en el Instituto Jeffersonian de Washington DC para conocer a la mujer que acabas de ver en el portal. Sera tu compañera en la resolucion de casos de homicidios. Ella y su equipo forense del Jeffersonian seran tu familia a partir de hoy.**

 **_ Es muy bella - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - aunque no es rubia, la encuentro muy atractiva - un pensamiento cruza por su mente y voltea a mirar a Xander - Ella y yo... ya sabes... como va a ser? Que debo hacer?**

 **_ Oh Seeley por favor! No me digas que tengo que explicarte lo de las aves y las abejas?! El Supremo solo te quito la maldad del vampiro y te dio un alma pero no te dejo amnesico. Supongo que sabes que hacer con una mujer para que tengas descendencia - Se rie Xander tomandole el pelo.**

 **_ No me refiero a "eso" idiota! - gruñe el ahora agente Seeley Joseph Booth - Me refiero a a que debo hacer con... como dices que se llama?**

 **_ Temperance Brennan, antropologa forense, conferencista a nivel mundial, profesora en la Universidad de Harvard, escritora de Best Sellers, eso por nombrar algunas cosillas que ha logrado en la vida. Como veras Seeley, el Supremo quiere compensarte por no dejarte ir todavia al cielo... aunque por lo que he escuchado y visto de pasada en el portal tridimensional, con ella si llegas a tocarlo... jajajajaja.**

 **Seeley coge del cuello de la camisa a Xander, levantandolo en el aire. Si fuera un fantasma en ese mismo instante se habria desmaterializado para evitar la segura golpiza que le propinaria el ahora agente especial, sin embargo solo coloca las manos sobre las del hombre que lo mira con cara de querer matarlo de verdad.**

 **_ Te crei la patraña del fantasma pero si vuelves a hablar asi de mi futura esposa, voy a matarte en serio y para siempre! Te quedo claro?!**

 **_ Lo siento! Lo siento! Te lo juro! - le dice Xander retorciendose en el aire - por favor bajame y seguire contandote todo!**

 **_ Hecho...**

 **Xander cae al suelo y se levanta inmediatamente para ver el puño del hombre dirigirse hacia el, se detiene a pocos centimetros de su rostro.**

 **_ Tendras que decirme algo muy jugoso para que te deje con la cara entera.**

 **_ Ella te va a rechazar una y otra vez y no porque no sienta nada por ti, sino por su razonamiento y sobre todo por miedo - le dice el supuesto fantasma.**

 **_ Miedo? Ella... sabe quien soy? O que fui? - le dice el hombre sintiendo algo de ese sentimiento nombrado.**

 **_ Nunca deberia saberlo en realidad. No hay motivos para que lo sepa si ya eres humano. El verdadero problema sera que confie en ti. Ella ha sufrido mucho, pero canalizo todo su dolor en el estudio y las ciencias, por eso es la mujer que es ahora.**

 **_ Que le paso? Quien le hizo daño? A ese si voy a matarlo! - dice Seeley apretando los puños hasta dejarse blancos los nudillos.**

 **_ No vas a matar a tu propio suegro... que de paso mas parece tu padre que el de ella. A el le caeras bien y te querra como el padre de sus nietos.**

 **_ Nietos? Voy a tener mas de un hijo? - dice el ex-vampiro entusiasmado y sonriendo.**

 **_ Creo que estoy hablando demasiado - dice Xander pensandolo mejor - tienes que descubrir lo demas por ti mismo.**

 **_ Ibas a decirme algo mas de ella... por favor, dime todo lo que pueda saber. Se que ya perdi a Elizabeth para siempre y quisiera intentar ser feliz con... Temperance? Asi se pronuncia su nombre?**

 **_ Si - le dice su amigo sin poder disimular una sonrisa - pero tu no le diras asi.**

 **_ Ah no? - dice el hombre extrañado - Como voy a decirle?**

 **\- Bones - le dice el hombre ingresando a su propio portal para regresar a su mundo - y ya vistete. No querras llegar tarde al Jeffersonian. Ella odia la impuntualidad.**

 **_ Xander por favor no te vayas todavia! Tienes que ayudarme a saber que hacer! Como hablarle! Como entenderla! Que hacer para enamorarla!**

 **_ Lo sabras, creeme. Ella es tu alma gemela en esta dimension. Solo no te desesperes. Ella es para ti asi tarde años en averiguarlo. Todo depende de ti. Adios Seeley.**

 **El portal se cierra y Angel, ahora Seeley Booth, se mira al espejo nuevamente. Tiene nuevo peinado y nuevo nombre, pero su sonrisa de matador y su porte de galan todavia lo acompañan. Se sonrie a si mismo en el espejo y termina de arreglarse para conocer a la futura mujer de su vida.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AL PRESENTE**

Temperance dormia en su habitacion, o mas bien intentaba dormir. Seeley dormia a su lado pero ella lo sentia lejos, distante. Hacia unas horas la habia salvado de un accidente que pudo llegar a ser mortal y sin embargo no habian aclarado su delicada situacion... por decir algo acerca de la revelacion que le habia hecho el hombre que roncaba ligeramente al lado derecho de su cama.

Sabia que no iba a poder dormir hasta no debatir y dejar totalmente claro ese punto. Ella no le temia. Ya habia pasado ese puente. Sabia que jamas le haria daño a proposito pero tenia un mar de dudas y mil preguntas en la mente.

Asi que giro su cuerpo en la cama y quedo frente a el. Su rostro simetrico siempre le habia agradado, muy a pesar de lo que Margaret Keenan dijera, ella lo consideraba muy guapo y no le parecia que sus ojos estuvieran muy juntos o fueran demasiado pequeños.

Seeley desperto al escuchar los pensamientos de Temperance pero continuo con los ojos cerrados. Solo esbozo una leve sonrisa al oirla pensar en el como un especimen atractivo y atrayente. Estaba plenamente consiente de sus encantos y las reacciones que provocaba en la poblacion femenina, sin embargo el amaba a una sola mujer y eso, convencerla de que la amaba y no solo era una mas de las mujeres de su vida, le iba a tomar tiempo, paciencia y quiza unas cuantas peleas con sus correspondientes golpizas, ya sea con algun pretendiente inoportuno o uno de sus multiples fans enamorados... solo esperaba que no tuviera que enfrentarse a ella misma porque sabia que lo haria pure con sus propias manos si llegaba a tener la mala suerte de enojarla o provocarla lo suficiente...

Se dio cuenta del rastrojo de barba que empezaba a nacer en su mandibula y sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, paso delicadamente el dorso de su mano en una caricia muy sutil que siguio hasta que su mano cayo en su pecho muy bien trabajado y con los pectorales esculpidos a cincel.

Un dios griego, le habia dicho Angela cuando recien lo conocio y queria por todos los medios meterlo en su cama. Ella suspiraba tranquila ya que sabia que nunca hubo nada entre ellos... al menos el no se lo habia dicho y practicamente le decia todo... no?

Tuvo que aguantar la risa al enterarse de las ganas que le tenia la retratista del Jeffersonian. Angela Montenegro, proximamente de Hodgings, era un alma libre y sin ataduras que tomaba lo bello de este mundo y lo plasmaba en sus lienzos para inmortalizarlo para la posteridad... lo que no sabia era que queria inmortalizarlo a el en su lecho.

Habia sido una amiga invalorable en su delicada relacion con Brennan. Primero como compañeros de trabajo para pasar luego a la categoria de amigos. Unos buenos meses le tomo que ella lo considerara apto y a la altura de su mejor amiga como para promocionarlo delante de ella no solo como carne de consumo sino como algo a largo plazo. Como alguien con quien contar cuando se necesitaba un abrazo o un par de oidos atentos y un alma comprensiva. Si, le debia mucho a Angela Montenegro pero nunca le insinuo nada mas alla de la solida amistad que ahora compartian junto con su novio, el hombre fuerte del grupo Cantelever y amigo personal del agente.

Sobre todo porque ambos compartian un secreto milenario a cuestas.

Si. Era un hombre apetecible en todo el sentido de la palabra aunque a ella le importara mas la calidad de sus principios y la calidez de sus sentimientos. Nadie como el para consolarla entre sus brazos y dejarla desahogarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Con ninguno de sus anteriores amantes fue tan abierta ni mostro tanta vulnerabilidad. Solo con el. Y eso era un arma de doble filo ya que bien podia ayudarla a resolver sus conflictos emocionales como ya lo habia hecho en el pasado o bien podria manipularla a su antojo al conocer sus puntos algidos y debiles.

Volviendo a Angela, era facil darse cuenta ahora porque nunca sugirio ni empezo nada con el. Ni siquiera una noche ardiente y apasionada.

Ella sabia que el estaba enamorado de Temperance desde que la conocio. Aun antes de que el aceptara que era amor, la artista ya se habia propuesto en mente ser el hada madrina de esa todavia inexistente relacion... y vaya que lo hizo bien.

A pesar que tenia la facultad de leer la mente, nunca tuvo necesidad de usarla con sus amigos del Laboratorio. Ellos eran casi unos libros abiertos por su literalidad y su asombrosa capacidad de compartimentar y razonar hasta lo impensable... sobre todo su novia que en este momento empezaba a bajar su mano juguetona y curiosa mas al sur...

\- Si sigues por ese camino, empezaras algo que no podras terminar solo retirando tu mano...

\- Estas despierto desde que empece a acariciarte. Lo se...

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Tus patrones de respiracion se alteraron... se que estas excitado.

\- Pero no lo suficiente...

\- Era por eso que mi mano bajaba hacia tus...

El le cogio la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los propios y volteo hacia ella, acercandose lo suficiente como para besarla pero sin avasallarla con su cuerpo. Queria darle tiempo a procesar todo y a compartimentarlo. Queria que supiera que respetaria su espacio y esperaria el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella estuviera nuevamente comoda y confiada en todos los ambitos de su relacion... incluido el sexual.

\- Crei que ibas a besarme...

\- Deseas que lo haga?

\- Somos una pareja sexual y monogama. No entiendo porque necesitas preguntarmelo cada vez que deseas hacerlo.

\- Yo no queria... no deseaba...

\- Besarme?

\- Presionarte... despues de todo lo que te acabas de enterar.

\- Tenemos seis meses como amantes. Hemos tenido sexo doscientas noventa y seis veces antes de que yo lo supiera... si no quisiera estar involucrada sexualmente contigo despues de tu sorprendente revelacion, no estarias acostado en mi cama ni tampoco te acariciaria con fines claramente...

\- Esta bien... ya entendi... me deseas...

\- No es solo eso. Hace unas horas te dije que te amaba y no he cambiado de parecer... o tu si?

\- No! Claro que no! Te amo Temperance! Jamas habia tenido este sentimiento tan fuerte por nadie y estoy seguro que jamas sentire lo mismo por nadie mas!

\- Jamas habias amado a nadie asi?

\- Jamas habia amado. Punto.

\- Yo tampoco. Y es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que eres un... puedo decirlo sin que te ofenda?

\- Solo dilo.

\- Nunca pense enamorarme de nadie. Menos de un ser que para mi era solo parte de una histeria colectiva ancestral o de una seudociencia.

\- Vas a decirlo o no?

\- Estas algo temperamental... quiza no fue buena idea empezar esta conversacion hoy.

La beso intempestivamente. Ella sintio el peso de su cuerpo en el suyo y correspondio el beso abrazandolo con una mano en su espalda y la otra enredada en su cabello, por sobre la nuca. El rompio el beso pero qiedo a milimetros de sus labios y cuando ella quizo retomarlo hablo.

\- Primero dilo...

\- Estoy enamorada de ti a pesar de que seas un vampiro.

Su crudeza siempre lo habia sobrecogido. En las escenas de los crimenes, en el Jeffersonian, en el Founding Fathers, en el estrado en calidad de testigo, como mentora, como catedratica, como amiga y aun ahora... como amante.

Volvio a besarla. Esta vez con besos cortos y suaves, constantes en sus labios delicados y deliciosos. Queria transmitirle la emocion que lo embargaba al escucharla decir que lo amaba y no le importaba nada mas.

Ella queria demostrarle fisicamente que confiaba en el mas alla de su propia seguridad. Que lo amaba tanto como para entregarsele totalmente a pesar de toda la literatura que habia leido con anterioridad.

"Para un vampiro, el cuello de una mujer joven y bella es como un pañuelo rojo frente a un toro bravo..."

Giro sus cuerpos hasta quedar encima de el y empezo con un beso a fondo y apasionado. Lo escucho gruñir de deseo y sus manos agiles se paseaban por toda su espalda, acariciandola con ganas de fundirla en su cuerpo y sentirla otra vez.

Le encantaba que ella lo dominara y alternaran la situacion. Era excitante compartir el poderio en la cama, aunque tambien habian luchado por el en varias ocasiones. Eran sesiones maratonicas en las cuales solo ganaba el que quedara arriba y provocara el extasis del otro la mayoria de las veces.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Era suya, completamente suya y esta vez sin barreras ni mentiras y por voluntad propia... sobre todo por amor.

Deslizo el corto camison de dormir que ella llevaba puesto por su cabeza y sus brazos, dejandolos a ambos, por un momento, atrapados en medio de un beso que no querian soltar y en el interior de la prenda.

\- Sacala... - dijo ella contra sus labios y sin interrumpir el beso - por favor...

\- Sus deseos son ordenes... - dijo rompiendo el contacto por un momento para dejar caer la ropa al lado de la cama y luego volver a ella y sus besos delirantes.

Los besos estaban bien pero ahora necesitaba ir en serio. Temperance incremento la intensidad en sus labios mientras las manos de el llegaban hasta sus pechos y las de ella buscaban la pretina de su pantalon...

Seeley deseaba adorar su piel y comersela a besos, no queria terminar los juegos previos tan rapido asi que se impulso hasta dejarla nuevamente debajo de el.

Ese era el momento que Temperance esperaba. Sabia que iria a su cuello y estaba tranquila. No habia pasado nada en seis meses y no tenia porque pasar ahora.

No?

El empezo a bajar sus labios por su mandibula mientras sus manos recorrian su piel delicada y clara... Dios! Como le encantaba sentir su piel! Llego a su cuello y comenzo a besarla sin contemplaciones. Empezaba a excitarse mas y sus caderas la embestian ligeramente. El todavia tenia puesto el pantalon del pijama pero no por mucho tiempo...

Llego al punto donde su arteria carotida latia, llena de vida y la beso con desesperacion, lamio ligeramente el latido constante...

Eso fue una advertencia para ella. El jamas habia hecho eso antes. Es mas, su memoria eldetica le aviso que sus besos y caricias en el cuello eran suaves y tiernas... no como estas.

Dejaria que siguiera y la convirtiera en vampiresa o lo apartaria de un empellon para enfrentarse a un vampiro furioso y excitado? Decidio por lo primero. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo y si esa era la unica manera de tenerlo y asegurar su vida juntos... lo haria.

Plenamente consiente de sus actos, estiro el cuello un poco, dejandole una perfecta vision del lugar donde debia morderla y suspiro.

Seeley se detuvo en seco.

El conocia esa accion. Sabia de memoria lo que significaba ese suspiro. En siglos anteriores, varias mujeres habian sido victimas de sus instintos y sed de sangre y la gran mayoria pensaba lo mismo que cruzo por la cabeza de Temperance. Que el las convertiria y se quedaria con ellas... craso error.

Despues de llegar al climax y en menos de cinco minutos, el las dejaba sin vida sobre la cama y luego de coger su ropa, se iba sin miramientos ni remordimientos.

No a ella! Por Dios! A ella jamas!

Nunca tuvo el instinto de morderla ni mucho menos tomar su sangre. El la amaba y eso anulaba el poder de la maldicion del vampiro. Jamas podria... el hecho de imaginarse sus ojos inertes mirandolo sin vida desde la cama que compartian, lo hizo levantarse de un salto del lecho y quedarse pegado a la pared en posicion de alerta como si algo fuera a atacarlo.

Estaba conmocionado de que una mujer como ella se resignara a tal fin. A vagar con el por la eternidad. A vivir a salto de mata por los cazavampiros. A perder su alma por el...

\- Que ocurre?... Te sientes bien?

\- Porque lo hiciste?

\- Tienes que ser mas especifico... a que te refieres?

\- Tu sabes a que me refiero...

\- Quiza tu tengas la facultad de leer la mente pero yo no... todavia no, al menos...

\- Temperance... quieres... que te convierta? Porque?!

\- Porque no quiero perderte. Si es la unica forma en la que podemos estar juntos... no me importa.

\- Pero a mi si! No puedo hacerte eso! Yo soy... necesitamos hablar...

Temperance penso que no la amaba lo suficiente como para convertirla y que sea suya para siempre. Trago varias veces en seco para no dejar salir los sollozos que tenia en la garganta y se alegro de que la habitacion estuviera en semi penumbra para que no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Estaba claro que el daria por concluida la relacion en ese momento...

Es que acaso no podia retener a su lado ni a un vampiro? Tan dañada estaba?

Seeley se sento a su lado en la cama y ella se retiro hasta la otra orilla. Se sentia rechazada y humillada en lo mas hondo y solo esperaba que dijera lo que tenia en mente para que se fuera y llorar hasta que no sintiera mas dolor. Recogio sus piernas en la cama y las envolvio con sus brazos. Esa era la actitud que tomaba cuando tenia que aparentar indiferencia en las golpizas y maltratos de las casas de acogida.

\- No voy a hacerte daño. No tienes porque alejarte...

\- Di lo que tengas que decir, Booth...

El suspiro derrotado. Tantos años cultivando su confianza para que levante sus barreras nuevamente en menos de tres segundos. Recordo lo que le dijo Xander.

"Ella te va a rechazar mil veces y no porque no te ame, sino porque la han herido demasiado..."

Tomo aire dos veces y empezo.

\- Mi nombre real es Liam. Naci en Escocia hace casi trescientos años. Me convirtio una vampiresa llamada Darla cuando tenia aproximadamente veintiocho años. Fui parte de una pandilla de vampiros que aterrorizaron Europa y Asia por mas de un siglo...

\- Booth...

\- Por favor... dejame terminar. Despues tu decidiras que hacer. Cuando me encontre con una tribu de gitanos en Kabul, la asole matando a todos los miembros y la mayor de las matriarcas me puso una maldicion... me devolvio el alma para que me atormentara por todos mis pecados cometidos... casi me vuelvo loco en ese tiempo. Mi nombre de vampiro era Angel.

\- Prefieres que te diga Seeley, Angel o Liam?

\- Temperance por Dios... no me es facil decirte todo esto... sobre todo porque tengo miedo...

\- Tu tienes miedo? A que o a quien?

\- A ti... tengo miedo de que despues de contartelo todo, decidas que no quieres tenerme mas en tu vida... no podria seguir sin ti...

\- Pero yo pense que no me convertias porque no querias tenerme a mi en tu vida de manera permanente... se supone que viviras por la eternidad y yo morire en unas decadas... lo mas logico es que siga a tu lado como...

\- No lo digas! Jamas podria hacerte eso pero no porque no te ame sino todo lo contrario! Prefiero soportar tu muerte y vagar solo despues de ti que condenarte a perder tu alma! Yo soy un vampiro con alma, Temperance... si te convierto no conservaras la tuya. Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Recien se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho. Se habia arriesgado a provocarlo para estar con el para siempre sin saber que se convertiria en una criatura maldita y sobrenatural. Lo miro furiosa y se le acerco hasta ponerle un dedo en el pecho con rabia.

\- Debiste decirmelo antes!

\- Lo siento. Nunca pense que lo harias... en verdad me amas tanto para sacrificarte asi?

\- Si...

\- Puedo abrazarte?

\- No se porque sigues haciendo preguntas sin sentido pero si, puedes hacerlo...

El la cobijo entre sus brazos y ella entrelazo sus brazos en su cintura. Se sentia tan bien estar asi con el. No sentia miedo ahora ni antes tampoco lo tuvo. Empezo a jugar con su nariz en la piel de su pecho.

\- Me haces cosquillas...

\- Termina tu relato... no me dijiste como preferias que te llame...

\- No he sido Liam desde que Darla me convirtio. No puedo ni quiero volver a ser Angel ni en el peor de los casos... Angelus. Dime Seeley, soy Seeley para ti.

\- Angelus?

\- Si. Despues de devolverme el alma yo ya no podia cazar sin remordimientos ni contradicciones morales. Llegue a Sunnydale, Arizona convertido en un diz que joven recien salido del bachillerato. Yo no envejecia hasta antes de la maldicion por eso aparento treinta y tantos años... ahi conoci a una cazavampiros llamada Elizabeth... le decian Buffy...

-Te involucraste con ella...

\- Como lo supiste?

\- Por la manera de hablar. Antropologicamente el macho alfa habla de sus conquistas de forma liviana... pero tu entonacion y cambio en el timbre de voz indican que fue una relacion que trascendio... me mentiste, te enamoraste de ella...

\- No te menti. Te dije, repito y afirmo que no he amado a nadie mas que a ti... yo crei estar enamorado de ella.

\- Y cual es la diferencia entre pensar que estabas enamorado de Elizabeth y amarme a mi? Puedes explicarme?

\- A ella la mordi la primera y unica vez que tuvimos sexo... he hecho el amor contigo casi trescientas veces, segun tus propios calculos y jamas se me paso por la cabeza hacerlo...

Ella lo beso de improviso y desperto sus ganas de tenerla nuevamente. Sin dejar de abrazarla ni besarla, la guio a la cama y la recosto suavemente en el centro tendiendose sobre ella que no estaba dispuesta a esperar mas y lo ayudo a liberarse de la unica prenda que se interponia entre ellos.

\- Te amo Temperance... creeme por favor.

\- Te creo... te amo tambien... demuestramelo...


	4. Chapter 4

**SEIS MESES ATRAS**

 **Seeley se encuentra comiendo un pedazo de pie en el Royal Dinner despues de una discusion particularmente molesta con Bones. Han pasado dos años y de "abrazos de chicos" no pasan. Pronto sera navidad y ella esta algo contrariada por la fecha. Su padre y hermano estan en la carcel y ella piensa irse a cualquier lugar perdido del mundo en vez de afrontar su disfuncional mecanica familiar. Eso fue el detonante de su discusion. El le dijo que debia intentar estar con su familia.**

 **_ Eso no te incumbe Booth! - le grito ella - Son personas que estan del otro lado de la ley!**

 **_ Maldita sea! Tienes una familia! No son perfectos ni son angeles pero son tu familia!**

 **_ Una familia que me abandono de niña y me dejo en las manos de servicios sociales! Tu... tu no sabes lo que se siente estar encerrado, sin nadie que te quiera a su lado... - empezo a llorar. A el se le encogio el corazon. El, la habia hecho llorar?**

 **_ Bones lo siento... - fue a su lado para disculparse pero ella lo abrazo fuertemente y el se sorprendio hasta lo sumo. Quien propiciaba los abrazos y casi la engatusaba para sentirla en sus brazos era el. Que ella lo abrazara por voluntad propia y se aferrara de esa manera a el, era todo un regalo de navidad. Y lo mejor faltaba llegar.**

 **\- Problemas en el paraiso? - Xander se sienta frente a el intentando robar una papa frita pero Seeley jala hacia el su plato de papas - ah! Parece que te peleaste con tu adorado tormento!**

 **_ Es... - la cara del hombre se contrae en un desfile de emciones: impotencia, rabia, fastidio, colera pero inmediatamente recuerda el abrazo de unas horas atras y su rostro se descongestiona para dar paso a una gran sonrisa que es celebrada por su amigo - impredecible pero ya esta cediendo conmigo. Aunque al paso que vamos, no voy a tener hijos con ella sino nietos.**

 **_ Oh eres un exagerado! - le dice Xander logrando coger una papa que le es inmediatente quitada por Seeley - pero que rayos, Seeley! Por una miserable papa!**

 **_ Comprate las tuyas o bueno, te invito. Srta! Otra porcion de papas, por favor!**

 **_ Enseguida agente Booth - le responde la camarera con un sugestivo guiño de ojo que es correspondido por una sonrisa coqueta del hombre.**

 **_ Y todavia te preguntas porque no avanzas con Temperance? - le dice Xander con cara seria - si coqueteas a mundo y medio en su cara, ella jamas te vera como alguien serio para pasar su vida. Te dije que la convencieras de confiar en ti, no de que eres Casanova reencarnado!**

 **_ Ella tampoco me da mucho a que aferrarme. Son dos años Xander. Dos malditos años!**

 **_ Ok. Quieres pruebas? Las tendras. Tanto tiempo con cientificos ya te formateo el cerebro y necesitas algo tangible. Por cierto, ahi viene.**

 **Temperance ingreso al Royal Dinner buscando a Seeley con la mirada y al encontrarlo sonrio de una forma muy inusual. Se veia contenta de verlo. Eso le acelero los latidos al vampiro que le correspondio con otra amplia sonrisa y se levanto para cederle el asiento.**

 **_ No que no? - dijo Xander cogiendo tres papas del plato - esta mas enamorado que perrito faldero, aunque si voy a reconocerlo, ambos son un par de tercos y cabezas duras. Es la mujer perfecta para el.**

 **_ Te estaba buscando... Seeley.**

 **El corazon se le salto un latido. Seeley? Ella siempre le llamaba por el apellido. Booth, le decia y a el le sonaba a musica cuando lo decia en una de esas platicas intensas, de juegos de miradas y sonrisas compartidas. Eso le permitia levantarse todas las mañanas y seguir viviendo esa vida, que no era mala pero junto con ella podia ser mejor.**

 **_ Dime Temperance.**

 **El le dijo su nombre? Ella tuvo que inspirar nuevamente para que su cuerpo tuviera aire suficiente y seguir hilvanando su fila de pensamientos. El le tomo de la mano y ella no lo rechazo. Estaban ellos dos solos en el mundo.**

 **_ Ejem... no me vas a presentar a tu novia, primito?**

 **Ella recien se dio cuenta del hombre de cabello negro y ojos claros que los miraba sonriente y con un plato vacio al lado. Quiso retirar la mano pero el la tomo nuevamente por la punta de los dedos y ella volvio a perderse en sus ojos pardos.**

 **_ No hay problema. Acaba de llegar mi orden de papas fritas. Sigan que tienen toda la vida.**

 **Xander empezo a devorar las papas y ella salio de su estupor al ver que su compañero y amigo se le acercaba mas de lo debido. No es que no lo quisiera, es que tenia algo en mente y no podia besarlo hasta entonces.**

 **\- Lo siento - le dijo tomando un poco de distancia - no sabia que estabas acompañado. Disculpame por irrumpir asi.**

 **_ No! No, Xander ya se va! Xander, adios! - Seeley habia estado a punto de besarla y ahora solo podia pensar en hacerlo asi sea delante de una treintena de personas que esperaban disimuladamente el descenlace de su novela favorita de carne y hueso - llevate el plato, yo lo pago. Adios!**

 **_ No. Es que necesito hablar contigo... a solas. Y si estas haciendo preparativos para la navidad con tus familiares, pues yo no quiero interrumpir. No me has presentado, asi que supongo que no deseas compartir esa parte de tu vida conmigo.**

 **Cogio a Xander del cuello de la camisa y lo puso delante de Temperance.**

 **_ Temperance el es Xander Wright, mi primo. Xander, ella es Temperance Brennan, mi...**

 **_ Novia, claro! - dijo Xander estrechandole la mano - Seeley habla de ti sin parar. Eres mas bella de lo que imaginaba.**

 **_ Es que mis palabras no le hacen justicia - dijo Seeley invitandola a sentarse a lo cual ella declino.**

 **_ Mucho gusto, Xander. Creo que mejor me retiro. Estas ocupado y lo mio no es tan urgente.**

 **_ No Temperance, no te preocupes. Yo me retiro. Vine a robarle un plato de papas a mi primo y a molestarlo un rato, como cuando eramos niños. Verdad Seel?**

 **_ Cierto Xand... es hora que te largues - le dijo con una sonrisa de advertencia... muy parecida a la que usaba Angel antes de cazar y Xander paso saliva.**

 **_ No pero yo...**

 **_ Nos vemos Temperance - le dijo Xander dandole un beso en la mejilla - me voy antes que tu noviecito me golpee por despedirme asi.**

 **Xander le dio un golpe en el hombro a Seeley y salio del local riendose. Su "primo" estaba a punto de recibir el primer regalo de navidad de Temperance Brennan.**

 **...**

 **_ No seas niña y hazlo de una vez!**

 **Caroline Julian estaba frente a su mejor pareja de investigadores intentando hacer lo que su amiga Angela solo habia soñado. Obligar a ese par que reconocieran sus emociones para con el otro y nada mejor que un beso de cuatro Missisippis bajo el muerdago.**

 **Seeley se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente y algo perplejo. Pero por supuesto que queria besarla! Pero con publico? Y practicamente coaccionado? Y ella queria realmente besarlo? O era solo por pasar la navidad con su familia delincuente? Lo estaba usando? Lo estaba...?**

 **Sintio que ella lo cogio de las solapas y lo beso. Dios! Le estallo la cabeza en menos de un segundo. El habia estado aguantando pacientemente por dos años pero ya no podia mas. Le correspondio el beso con igual o mas pasion, abrazandola e intensificando la sensacion. Ella le permitio el acceso a su boca y el estaba en la gloria. Quiso acomodarse para sentirla mas cerca pero ella interpreto ese gesto como que queria separarse y lo atrajo mas fuerte por las solapas del saco. "Que me arranque el saco! Que me lo quite! Hoy la tengo en mis brazos y jamas voy a dejarla ir!"**

 **Ella habia bloqueado la parte racional de su cerebro para la tremenda irracionalidad que iba a cometer. Seeley le atraia, eso era innegable. Le gustaba su porte de macho alfa. Su estructura fisica perfecta. Su forma de mirarla y sonreirle. Su proteccion cuando estaban en peligro. Los abrazos que ella sabia no eran de chicos. El sentir sus labios contra los suyos y su cuerpo estrechamente cercano a sus formas, la hizo desearlo inconteniblemente. Desde que lo conocia no habia tendo mas que encuentros sexuales fortuitos y hacia mas de cinco meses que estaba en celibato sin proponerselo.**

 **Se separaron un poco por aire. Eran capaces de morir por asfixia si por eso no dejaban de besarse pero el cerebro y los pulmones reclamaron oxigeno. Juntaron sus frentes para recobrar el aliento y el empezo a acariciar su rostro para levantarlo y mirar sus ojos azules.**

 **\- Temperance yo...**

 **\- Estoy demasiado...**

 **\- Confundida, lo se - dijo dandole un beso corto en los labios - podemos ir despacio, si eso es lo que quieres.**

 **\- Quiero ir a mi departamento contigo y que me enseñes lo que dijiste hace meses.**

 **\- Te digo muchas cosas, Temperance. En este momento te digo que no deseo estar en otro lugar que no sea aqui y con otra persona que no seas tu...**

 **\- Pero necesitamos ir a mi departamento...**

 **\- Porque? Que te dije exactamente?**

 **\- Que hacer el amor es romper las leyes de la fisica con la persona que amas... enseñame.**

 **Caroline Julian estaba al borde del sincope. Ella solo habia propiciado un besito diz que inocente y ahora este par estaban a punto de consumar un matrimonio anunciado pero todavia no realizado. Se salio de puntillas de la oficina de la antropologa para no romper el momento. Ademas tenia que cobrar unos buenos dolares de apuestas...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AL DIA DE HOY**

Tuvimos un caso bastante inusual esta mañana. Acababamos de despertar y despues de una ducha extremadamente larga y satisfactoria, nos vestiamos en un silencio complice y acogedor. Todavia faltaba que Seeley anunciara oficialmente en el FBI nuestro nuevo estado de pareja pero no era extraño que tuviera atenciones para conmigo en el Jeffersonian. Jarrones con narcisos hicieron su aparicion en el escritorio de mi oficina por lo menos diez veces en estas ultimas semanas. Entregas de comida vegetariana con mis platillos favoritos eran cosa corriente desde hacia varios dias atras. Ayer me habia regalado un bello collar de plata y eso que todavia no teniamos un año de relacion.

\- Estas muy callada y sonriente... algo que desees contarme?

\- Ningun secreto. Solo que me siento bien. Mis endorfinas estan en un nivel muy alto esta mañana.

\- Una larga ducha con tu novio tendra algo que ver?

\- Esa palabra no me gusta. Es muy adolescente para nuestra edad cronologica.

\- Entonces no puedo decir que la mejor antropologa del mundo y escritora de best sellers de misterio, es mi novia?

\- Primero deberia saberlo tu jefe antes de decirselo a alguien mas...

\- Oh vamos Bones... ni siquiera a Pops?

\- Pense que se lo habias dicho ya. Hablaste con el por telefono, ayer.

\- Tenia que consultarlo contigo primero... vamos nena...

\- No me digas nena que no soy una de tus conquistas de una noche...

Que me dijera asi, me enfurecia. El me habia revelado todo su pasado y compartido conmigo su mayor secreto pero ese comportamiento era demasiado liviano para mi gusto y me hacia sentir insegura.

\- No. Tu no eres una simple conquista y lo sabes.

\- Una conquista mas complicada entonces?

Suspiro y me miro de frente. Quiza a muchas mujeres podria intimidarles su mirada intensa y profunda... pero a mi me provocaba ganas de desafiarlo mas, asi que levante mi menton en una clara muestra de rebeldia y el sonrio de lado.

\- Me encanta cuando quieres dominarme...

\- Eso no se queda solo en intencion, Seeley.

\- Lo se, eres una mujer fascinante e imponente... y eres mia.

\- No te pertenezco y lo sabes...

\- No Temperance, tu lo sabes... te pertenezco y tu a mi. Nunca habra otra mujer en mi vida, solo tu... aunque...

Mi rostro se mantuvo firme. Esos jueguitos de seduccion y celos ya los habia vivido antes con otros hombres, asi que no me tomaba por sorpresa.

\- Aunque no me disgustaria una nena con tus ojos y tu inteligencia en unos años...

Trague en seco. Hijos? Con el? Serian como el? O como yo? Mas aun, el deberia tener hijos? Tendrian alma?

Senti que me cogio de los brazos y me llevo al baño. Su mano mojada paso varias veces por mi rostro con suavidad y mojo una toalla de papel, colocandomela en la nuca.

\- Jesus! Temperance! Te ibas a desvanecer frente a mi! Te sientes bien? Quieres que llame a Cam para decirle que no iras hoy?

\- Estoy bien. No es necesario que llames a nadie. Estare ocupada hoy... quiza no tenga tiempo de ir a comer.

\- Temperance, lo siento si lo que dije te altero de algun modo... se que fue demasiado prematuro hablar de...

Su movil sono en la encimera de la cocina y yo aproveche para escabullirme de sus brazos. Termine de arreglarme pero no podia dejar de pensar en lo que me habia dicho... Hijos? Yo nunca quise traer niños a este mundo inhospito y mucho menos los hijos de un vampiro. Cogi mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto. Necesitaba salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible.

El aparecio en la puerta de la habitacion. Le faltaban la corbata y los zapatos asi que se sento en la cama para colocarse el calzado y cogio la corbata negra que hacia juego con su traje del FBI.

\- Bones... tenemos un caso en...

\- Estare en el laboratorio... llamame si me necesitas, profesionalmente quiero decir.

\- No quise asustarte... no debi decirlo. Es solo que, te amo e imagino una vida juntos.

\- Tengo que irme... nos vemos despues.

Sali del departamento y recorde que no tenia auto. El accidente de hace mas de tres meses me dejo sin coche y el siempre me llevaba al trabajo o a las escenas de crimenes... tomare un taxi.

Baje por el ascensor y al abrirse las puertas lo vi esperandome totalmente vestido y formal unos metros mas alla. Maldita teletransportacion vampirica... no niego que a veces envidio sus poderes. Sobre todo ese, que me permitiria escaparme a cualquier lugar del mundo en este preciso momento.

\- Se que no deseas hablarme ahora pero como te decia en la habitacion... tenemos un caso.

\- De que se trata?

\- Un cuerpo en un auto desbarrancado en una fosa al lado de la carretera. Vamos, te llevare y te prometo que solo me acercare a ti de manera estrictamente profesional. Siempre lo hago cuando estamos trabajando y eso no va a cambiar.

...

Ella estuvo callada todo el viaje hasta la escena del crimen. Yo podia leer su mente y sabia que estaba aterrada con la sola mencion de tener hijos. Mas aun si eran mis hijos. Los hijos de un vampiro.

Sabia que era capaz de entregarse completamente a un amor condenado como el mio. Que podia compartimentar con quien se acostaba y hacia el amor todas las noches. En su mente eramos solo ella y yo y a mi me parecia que, por el momento, estabamos bien.

Hasta que tuve que abrir la boca y atemorizarla otra vez.

Jamas se me paso por la cabeza ser padre de una manera seria y concreta hasta que estuve con ella. Por fin veia posible cumplir uno de mis mayores y mas imposibles sueños.

Una familia. Una mujer que me amara y a la cual yo amara con delirio y devocion y niños que completaran la felicidad de ambos. A mi me encantan los bebes y la idea de una prole grande y numerosa me atrae.

Ademas el seudofantasma Xander me habia mostrado que yo tendria una hija con ella y si mal no recuerdo hablo de hijos, asi en plural. La verdad no entiendo.

\- Cuanto falta?

\- Unos quince minutos. Tenemos que entrar por un camino rural hasta el lugar donde fue encontrado el auto.

\- Okey.

Volvio a encerrarse en si misma. Ahora estaba pensando en como deshacerse de mi. Trague en seco. Prefiero mil veces renunciar a mi sueño de hijos y familia a perderla definitivamente. Ella podria tener al hombre que quiera con solo tronar los dedos. Era bella, joven, culta, profesional en la cuspide de su carrera y rica. El que no encajaba en la ecuacion de su vida era yo y no iba a perder mi lugar por una ilusion que ni siquiera deberia darse porque, tal y como su cerebro logico y racional pensaba, mis hijos serian mas que propensos a heredar mi condicion vampirica.

\- Temperance... por favor olvida lo que dije. Yo... estamos bien asi. Tu y yo es todo lo que necesitamos.

Ella volteo a mirarme y sus ojos azules me estudiaron sin emocion por unos minutos. Se debatia internamente entre querer creerme a pesar de que su cerebro le decia que le estaba mintiendo de forma descarada o decirme que la dejara sola un tiempo para pensar.

\- Nunca te haria daño a proposito y lo sabes...

\- Hablaremos de esto por la noche... segun tu gps ya llegamos.

Era cierto. El navegador indicaba que estabamos en el punto. Bajamos de la camioneta y ella fue hacia la maletera para sacar su equipo. La acorrale contra la puerta y la bese. Ella intento zafarse al inicio pero me correspondio finalmente profundizando el beso.

Al separarnos ella me miraba con sorna mal disimulada.

\- Dijiste que solo te me ibas a acercar de manera estrictamente profesional...

\- Ese beso fue bastante profesional, Dra. Brennan...

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Agente Booth... seguiremos con el profesionalismo en casa. Le recuerdo que estamos trabajando.

Ahora pensaba en posiciones de sexo tantrico. Mi sonrisa se ensancho tanto que dolia... gracias a Dios ella no sabe que poseo esta facultad. Me haria papilla con sus conocimientos anatomicos sobre donde y como golpear para causar mas daño, combinado con su excepcional dominio de artes marciales. Letal y peligrosa pero no para mi...

Ella se adelanto y yo saque las benditas bolsas para restos biologicos. Mi estoicismo y el hecho de ver masacres con anterioridad me permitia aguantar los diferentes escenarios que se nos presentaban. El ser humano se habia vuelto cada vez mas sanguinario y mortal con los siglos.

Camine hacia el auto de la victima y vi un espectaculo que no pense ver jamas. Nada me habia preparado en mi vida anterior para eso.

Bones sostenia en sus brazos a un bebe de por lo menos seis meses que gorgeaba alegre y le sonreia. Ella le replicaba la sonrisa y lo mecia a los lados.

Estaba seguro que era una vision. De seguro se habia abierto un portal dimensional frente a mis ojos y estaba viendo un futuro lejano... muy lejano.

Ella reparo en mi y cambio su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido que hizo callar al bebe. Comprendi que era la realidad lo que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos y apresure el paso hacia ella. Le vi la cara de molestia y me detuve en seco. Ahora que hice?

\- Esto fue idea tuya, verdad?!

\- Mia? De que estas hablando y de donde salio ese bebe?


	6. Chapter 6

Resulta que la victima era una mujer que tenia un hijo pequeño, el cual salio volando hacia un arbol por el impacto del derrape del auto y quedo atrapado en las ramas con todo y asiento para bebe. Los rescatistas lo habian bajado del arbol ileso y sin un rasguño y se lo entregaron a Bones pensando que ella sabria que hacer con el pequeño.

Al comienzo me paralice. Sostuve al niño lejos de mi con los brazos extendidos, no queria que se pusiera a llorar al ver a una completa desconocida frente a el y lo peor es que yo no sabria como calmarlo.

\- Seeley donde estas?!

El infante solto una carcajada y su sonrisa me encanto. Era tan refrescante escuchar esa vocecita tierna en medio de toda esa desgracia. Lo acerque de a pocos hacia mi y se recargo en mi pecho. Una sensacion nueva iba llenandome y sin pensarlo le acaricie la mejilla, levanto la mirada y gorgeo alegre.

\- Seria bueno que lo meciera... les gusta el movimiento y la compañia. Yo tengo uno en casa y es una pequeña bolita de energia.

\- Es un ser humano en las primeras etapas de desarrollo, no una capsula de energia condensada.

\- Quiero decir Dra. Brennan que no se cansan. Pueden estar horas y horas en el mismo juego y seguiran riendo y divirtiendose como la primera vez.

\- Aprenden por imitacion. No es extraño que la practiquen hasta la saciedad.

\- Me rindo Dra. Brennan. Que tenga buen dia. Ya el agente Booth le enseñara que hacer con el bebe.

Seeley? Y porque el iba...? Lo habia planeado todo para que me encariñe con este pequeño homo sapiens?

Seguia riendo y probe lo que me dijo el tecnico del FBI. Empece a mecerlo a los lados y el se reia mas fuerte. Empece a reir con el. No sabia porque pero ese contacto con aquel niño desconocido me llenaba de energia y de ternura a la vez.

Vi a Seeley mirandome con cara de embobado a menos de tres metros de donde estaba y mi cara cambio a una expresion de molestia. El se detuvo inmediatamente y el bebe dejo de reir.

\- Esto fue idea tuya, verdad?!

\- Mia? De que estas hablando y de donde salio ese bebe?

El pequeño empezo a llorar. De seguro la voz ronca de Seeley o su porte de macho alfa lo asustaron. Todavia era muy joven para reclamar supremacia o ejercer derecho a dominio.

Pero para eso era yo una hembra alfa. Acune al bebe en mi hombro y empece a frotar su espalda mientras caminaba meciendolo y me enfrentaba al macho alfa.

\- Lo asustaste!

\- Bones... Ni siquiera he levantado la voz.

\- El llanto es una reaccion natural a un estimulo negativo. Ya que estaba riendo conmigo mientras le daba un poco de desorientacion espacial calculada hasta que tu llegaste, lo logico es pensar que tu eres o propiciaste el estimulo que lo atemorizo.

\- Esa no fue mi intencion y lo sabes. A mi me gustan los niños... quieres venir con el Tio Seeley, chiquitin?

Le extendi los brazos con mi sonrisa de millon de dolares pero parecia que esta vez no tendria efecto. Me miro desconfiado desde los brazos de Bones y luego movio la cabeza para enterrar la cara en su pecho... Demonios! Ese niño estaba tomando posesion de lo que era mio!

\- No confia en ti. Parece que es un pequeño alfa y hay un choque de voluntades.

\- Bueno ya que estamos en medio de un caso, debemos llevar al niño a un albergue para que se puedan hacer cargo de el mientras terminamos nuestro trabajo.

Los ojos de Temperance cambiaron a un color verde. Verde mar, verde tormenta, verde tifon, verde... problemas. Se me acerco furiosa y me hundio el dedo indice en el pecho... si hubiera sido una estaca, ya estaria muerto.

\- No vamos a llevar al bebe a ningun albergue! Se quedara con nosotros hasta esclarecer el asesinato!

\- Pero Bones como vamos a trabajar con un niño a cuestas?

\- Tu querias un hijo, recuerdas?

Miro al bebe y le hablo dulcemente en voz baja. Para quien no la conociera era una dulce y tierna madre sosteniendo a su bebe. En menos de un minuto me puso al niño en los brazos. El nene me miraba entre desconfiado y lloroso y extendia las manitas hacia Bones para que lo cogiera de nuevo.

\- Voy a examinar los restos para los examenes preliminares antes de llevarlos al Jeffersonian... pobre de ti si lo escucho llorar.

\- Y ahora que? Soy su niñera? Vamos Bones, sabes que tengo que manejar el caso junto contigo! No tengo tiempo para ser baby sitter!

No me contesto y regreso hacia el auto de la victima. Apenas se dio la vuelta para verificar los restos, el nene comenzo a llorar como si lo estuviera matando. Me lo lleve de ahi lo mas rapido posible mientras su llanto iba poniendose mas agudo y desesperante.

Mire hacia los tecnicos. Todos se apartaban de mi como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. El llanto del bebe me taladraba los nervios y por mas que lo mecia e intentaba calmarlo solo lograba que mirara hacia donde Temperance se fue y gritara mas fuerte. Finalmente me rendi.

\- Agente Shaw!

La menuda muchacha vino casi corriendo desde el grupo de tecnicos y agentes que estaban casi a diez metros de mi, haciendose los desentendidos totales mientras yo batallaba con el mini fan de Bones.

\- Si Jefe, digame.

\- Por favor, tengame al niño y comprele lo que necesite. Debo volver al lugar del hallazgo del cadaver.

Apenas dejo mis brazos y Shaw lo retuvo en los suyos, se callo. Que es lo que pasa con este niño? Acaso me repele o algo asi? Lo mire con sorpresa y me fruncio el ceño.

\- Creo que alguien esta celoso...

\- Por supuesto que no agente Shaw! La relacion entre la Dra. Brennan y yo es puramente amical y profesional, no se porque infiere algo mas!

\- Con todo respeto, el que esta infiriendo algo mas es usted, Jefe... yo hice ese comentario porque el pequeño hombrecito esta prendado de la Dra. Brennan... como varios que veo por aqui.

Me rasque la nuca de manera nerviosa. Shaw nunca diria nada. Era mas fiel y leal que nadie pero yo no habia oficializado aun mi relacion con Temperance y sabia que el primero en enterarse debia ser mi Jefe inmediato. Samuel Cullen.

\- Gracias Shaw! Te debo una y muy grande!

Le di un abrazo a la muchacha por el alivio de dejarle al pequeñin mientras yo podia regresar a lo mio. En serio que no podiamos pasearnos por todo DC con el. Sera una tremenda irresponsabilidad ya que normalmente estamos expuestos al peligro. Balas, explosiones, secuestros, asesinos seriales, psicopatas... eso solo por mencionar lo ultimos acontecimientos ocurridos en nuestras vidas. Esa no era vida para un bebe. Ya entendia el razonamiento logico de Bones al negarse a tener hijos. Quiza lo mas sensato era quedarnos juntos solo los dos.

El hecho de tener a ese infante tan cerca e interactuar con el, me causo un sentimiento de bienestar y calidez... de felicidad. Eso era irracional y tonto, comparado con todos los logros que habia tenido a lo largo de mi carrera. Con las menciones de honor en los diferentes lugares en los que habia contribuido con mis conocimientos. Con las condecoraciones por servicio al pais y...

Eso no importaba nada frente a una casa vacia y sola, llena de lujos y premios en los estantes pero sin nadie a quien compartir y transmitir ese legado.

"Sin hijos, quien se enorgullecera de tus logros y de tus menciones honorificas? Quien podra pavonearse ante sus amigos de que su madre es la mejor antropologa forense del mundo? Quien podra afirmar que tienes un corazon de oro y que lo amas por sobre todas las cosas?"

"Tu podrias decirlo..."

"Es diferente. Soy tu pareja. La sociedad dicta que tengo que alabarte en publico y a pesar de que todo lo que yo diga sea cierto, la gente creera que lo hago por complacerte... un hijo te completa, te hace mejor persona. Cierra el circulo de los afectos y te hace preocuparte por alguien aparte de ti. Te hace vivir para la felicidad de otro y como resultado recibes un amor desinteresado y unico que te fortalece y nutre a cada momento..."

"Seguro que no tienes un hijo escondido por ahi? Porque parece que hablas por experiencia propia..."

"Algun dia lo entenderas... cuanto lo tengas en brazos, lo sabras..."

Ahora entendia lo que decia Seeley de sentirse completo y realizado.

El queria un hijo. Ella acababa de descubrir que le encantaba ese pequeño individuo que el se llevo llorando. Era obvio que no podrian tener hijos propios pero ya que el pequeño estaba solo y mientras no apareciera su familia inmediata o su padre, ambos podrian experimentar como seria el tener un bebe en casa.

\- Algo interesante en la decima costilla?

Temperance volvio la mirada hasta el lugar de la voz y vio unos ojos celestes en un rostro contraido por una sonrisa bonachona y surcado por una poblada barba pelirroja.

\- Eh... no, porque lo pregunta Dr. Hodgins?

El cientifico se encogio de hombros sin dejar de sonreirle a la mujer frente a el. Sabia que estaba adecuando su vida a una de las relaciones mas extrañas y mortales que habia visto en siglos y todo por amor. El entomologo tenia su propia historia de amor condenado y comprendia muy bien al agente vampiro que amaba a su colega de labores, jefa, amiga personal y casi cuñada.

\- Llevas mas de 15 minutos mirando la costilla de la victima, Dra. B. Normalmente despues de ese tiempo, ya estarias terminando el examen preliminar y pidiendo el levantamiento del cadaver al Jeffersonian.

\- Lo siento Jack... estoy algo distraida. Los problemas personales no deberian interferir con mi dedicacion en el trabajo. Tienes razon en reconvenirme.

\- Por Dios, no Tempe! El cadaver es lo de menos en este momento! Estoy preocupado por ti... tu comportamiento es inusual y te veo algo distanciada de Seeley. Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero si necesitas hablar...

\- Es muy importante para un macho alfa tener descendencia propia? Es decir un hijo biologico? Podria conformarse con una cria que no sea biologicamente suya?

\- Estamos hablando de maniferos y grandes predadores o el hecho de que Seeley desea ser padre y parece que te inclinas por la adopcion en vez de la descendencia propia?

\- Lo segundo...

\- Para un macho alfa es primordial pasar el legado tanto biologico como de supremacia a sus descendientes, eso es algo que tu ya sabias, Temperance... pero como estamos hablando de seres humanos y no de depredadores, te recomiendo que hables con el. Tus razones tendras para no querer ser madre convencionalmente. Asegurate de que el las sepa y las entienda. Quien sabe? El resultado podria sorprenderte.

Temperance analizo la sugerencia de Jack. Era concreta y al punto. Lo mejor es que era logica pero el resultado no era predecible por la simple razon de que el receptor del mensaje era impredecible.

\- Gracias Jack. Lo hare.

Me levante mirando a todos los tecnicos del FBI y del Jeffersonian y dije lo que estaban esperando hace mas de 20 minutos.

\- Lleven todo al Jeffersonian! Necesito muestras de tierra y tambien analisis de todo lo encontrado hasta el momento!

Seeley estaba a menos de un metro cuando la escucho hablar con voz de mando a mas de una treintena de personas que cumplian sus ordenes al pie de la letra y sonrio.

Esa era su leona alfa.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeley manejaba por la carretera envuelto en un silencio helado. Habia discutido con Temperance acerca de la permanencia del bebe mientras trabajaban en el caso y ella se habia cerrado en que el niño se quedara con ellos pues el asesino de su madre estaba todavia profugo y era factible que pueda ir tras el infante por venganza.

El le decia que estaria mejor en una casa de guarda de testigos del FBI y que harian todo lo posible para que estuviera comodo y confortable. Incluso que juntos supervisarian a los candidatos y le encontrarian un buen hogar.

\- Tu concepto de hogar y familia es idealista e improbable. Como podrias estar calificado para decidir quien tiene las cualidades necesarias para criar y cuidar al bebe?

\- Y quien esta calificado?! Tu acaso?!

Booth estaba luchando por controlar su lengua y su temperamento antes de que diga una barbaridad monumental acerca de los recuerdos familiares de Temperance. Aunque los demas seres humanos eran casi imposibles de descifrar para la antropologa, el vampiro era para ella un libro abierto en cuanto a emociones y sentimientos. Lo conocia bien y sabia el velado trasfondo de las unicas dos oraciones que dijo antes de quedarse mudo como una pared, manejando la camioneta.

Se dio cuenta que habia herido sus sentimientos al descalificarlo como competente en la busqueda de padres para el bebe... pero era porque secretamente albergaba la esperanza de quedarse con el y criarlo como hijo de ambos.

\- Seeley...

\- Dime...

\- Lo siento. No debi descartar tu experiencia juzgando a las personas cuando eres uno de los mejores investigadores evaluando a los sospechosos ni tu opinion en cuanto a quien deberia cuidar al bebe. Es solo que...

\- Experiencia como juzgador de gente tengo de sobra, doscientos setenta años mas que tu... y mi opinion, bueno, parece que te todas formas no te importa mucho.

\- Eso no es cierto! Yo solo queria que ambos tuvieramos la oportunidad de experimentar la paternidad sin comprometernos definitivamente!

En verdad ella queria saber si seria una buena madre y el pequeñin de ojos azules, que en ese momento jugaba con su adorno de collar en el asiento trasero de la SUV, tenia muy buenas posibilidades de convertirse en su primogenito si el vampiro celoso que tenia al frente podia dejarse de niñerias y volver a comportarse como adulto.

\- Ese es el problema, Temperance. El compromiso necesario para ser madre y formar una familia no corre por tus venas... ni por las mias. Es mejor dejar las cosas como estan.

\- Que?! Eres un hipocrita! Tu querias un hijo! Que pasaria si te digo en este momento que estoy embarazada?! Cambias de opinion de un dia para otro en asuntos tan trascendentales como este?!

Seeley clavo los frenos y detuvo la SUV en mitad de la carretera. Embarazada?! Ella... estaba embarazada?! Pero porque?! Dijo que no queria hijos. Tenia miedo de que fueran unos monstruos como el. Que estaban bien solos y el empezaba a compartir esa idea.

\- Estas embarazada?

\- Solo eso escuchaste de todo lo que dije?!

\- Respondeme, Temperance... Estas embarazada?

\- No pero...

\- Esta conversacion no tiene sentido, entonces...

\- No es una novedad. Nada desde que estamos juntos, lo tiene...

Ella se referia a lo inverosimil de su relacion, a lo imposible de su situacion, a la locura de estar involucrados tanto en esa asociacion imposible de entender si fuera vox populi pero que a ella la llenaba por dentro y la hacia sentir nuevamente parte de un nucleo, de un centro, de una familia.

No a que no le viera sentido a su vida juntos.

Pero Seeley escucho solo lo ultimo y sintio como si le atravesaran el corazon con una estaca... fisica y emocionalmente. Dejo caer los hombros y arranco nuevamente la camioneta sin mirarla. No podia pedirle que se quedara o que permaneciera a su lado, el no tenia nada que ofrecerle que no sea una vida solitaria y unas noches de pasion. Estaba claro que ella queria mas, necesitaba mas...

Merecia mas que una maldita y malvada criatura sobrenatural regenerada...

Las lagrimas le nublaban la vista y no podia conducir tranquilo. Fruncio el ceño y detuvo nuevamente la camioneta.

\- Necesito ir al Hoover y tu necesitas ir al laboratorio. Llegaremos mas rapido a nuestros distintos destinos si nos separamos.

Era obvio que Seeley lo habia dicho con doble intencion y asi creyo entenderlo tambien Temperance. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin aclarar lo que estaba pasando y el porque de su subito cambio de parecer.

\- No tenemos que separarnos. Yo puedo esperarte en el Hoover y luego ir con el bebe al Jeffersonian. Llegare al mismo tiempo que los restos y podre ponerme a trabajar sin interrupciones.

\- No voy a regresar al Jeffersonian...

Era cierto. No pensaba volver al laboratorio para darse tiempo a oxigenarse y pensar bien lo que estaba haciendo. La estaba arrastrando a una vida oscura y sin mas premio que el mismo. No parecia suficiente para una mujer tan bella, noble y con oportunidades de sobra para formar un hogar con alguien que si la mereciera y supiera hacerla feliz.

Su movil sono y el vio el mensaje. Era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra para disiparse e ir un rato a la taberna de Jack.

\- Tengo mucho papeleo en la oficina y ademas acaban de encontrar a un informante del FBI que dice saber que paso con la madre del niño... llegare tarde a casa.

Cuando el dijo que no pensaba volver al Jeffersonian, ella lo interpreto como que no deseaba volver a lo de todos los dias, a lo que le recordara a ella misma. El Jeffersonian era su nucleo. Si el no deseaba volver, su asociacion tanto laboral como personal, estaban en la cuerda floja.

Tenia que hacer algo. Decir algo. La felicidad no se le iba a escapar de las manos sin que ella luchara. Lo tomo de la mano antes de que saliera de la SUV y tiro de el para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos. Otra vez cafe contra azul y ella hablo.

\- Seeley... prometeme que llegaras... que volveras a casa. A nuestra casa.

No podia mentirle asi, sin embargo si podia prometer que esa noche todavia volveria a la casa compartida por ambos. Intento sonreir debilmente y le dio un ligero apreton en la mano que ella tenia prisionera en la suya.

\- Te lo prometo. Adios.

Salio de la camioneta y ella lo vio perderse en el bosque. Sabia que llegaria al Hoover como vampiro. Tambien habia podido teletransportarse pero necesitaba tiempo... tiempo para pensar en como dejarla sin hacerle demasiado daño.

...

Ingreso a su oficina y se dejo caer en el sillon de escritorio con los ojos cerrados. Tenia que dejarla ir. Dejarla ser feliz. Esto ya no estaba haciendole bien y el no deseaba hacerla sufrir en lo mas minimo.

\- Debiste pensar en eso antes de iniciar una relacion personal con ella.

\- Sal de mi cabeza antes que destroce la tuya...

Lancelot Sweets aparecio en la puerta de la oficina de su amigo sin una pizca de temor y mas bien preocupado por su papa y mama vampiros.

\- Estas tan enfocado en ver lo que estas haciendo mal que no te das cuenta lo bien que le haces a Temperance.

\- Bien?! Ser la mujer de un vampiro es estar en la cuspide de la felicidad, acaso?!

\- Se lo has preguntado? Sabes si ella es feliz?

\- Ella me respondera lo que deseo oir...

\- Tan mal concepto tienes de ella? Una mujer complaciente y sumisa? Apuesto que ni de amiga fue asi contigo. Porque tendria que cambiar ahora que son una pareja?

\- Ella quiere quedarse con el bebe para complacerme... no porque en serio lo quiera.

\- Repito, se lo has preguntado? Por lo menos le has leido la mente para saber si lo que piensas concuerda con la realidad? Seeley tienes que darte cuenta lo que has hecho con la Dra. Brennan. Parece que todavia no entendes los alcances reales de la relacion que han entablado.

\- Habla claro Swetts...

\- Ella ha dejado caer sus muros y defensas por ti. No solo se ha quedado indefensa frente a los embates de las emociones y sentimientos que antes evitaba con su racionalidad y literalidad. Ha sobrepasado los limites de la razon por ti. Ha podido aceptar y dar pase a una antigua forma de interaccion que ella evitaba por sentirla peligrosa: amar y ser amada. Si tu la dejas, le confirmaras que no valia la pena arriesgarse por nada y que su premisa era correcta. El amor no existe y solo es sexo y biologia. Morira antes de volver a confiar en alguien o de amar a alguien mas... te importa tan poco su amor que estas dispuesto a hacerle todo eso?

Seeley lo penso realmente. Ella le importaba mas que todo. Mas que su inmortalidad. Mas que su orgullo. Mas que su propio bienestar...

\- Ella quiere al bebe pero no solo por ti... quiere una familia contigo. Eres demasiado obcecado, Booth. Quieres perderla de verdad? Sigue tal y como estas ahora. Es el camino perfecto.

\- Agente Booth...

Samuel Cullen aparece en la oficina del Jefe de Crimenes Mayores. Esta plenamente enterado de el cambio en la relacion entre su adjunto y la antropologa y ha esperado pacientemente hasta que el hombre tenga los animos suficientes para hablar cara a cara con el o hasta que la relacion entre ambos desaparezca hasta quedar en un resablo laboral.

Samuel ve con buenos ojos que Booth y Brennan puedan superar sus diferencias temperamentales y de caracter, ademas de trabajar juntos y formar una sociedad de vida. No en vano el es el claro ejemplo de que si se quiere, se puede...

\- Señor...

\- El informante esta en la sala de interrogatorios, esperandolo... pero antes, necesito unas palabras con usted.

\- Te veo luego, Lance...

\- Ok. Buenas tardes, Señor.

\- Dr. Sweets...

Cullen cierra la puerta y se sienta en el sillon frente al escritorio de Booth. Estudia a su agente. Esta a punto de presentar su renuncia definitiva y cree que Seeley reune las condiciones para postularlo en su que para eso, debe estar seguro de que no le dejara el puesto a alguien que no se lo merezca. Sabe que el hombre es valiente, arriesgado, inteligente y astuto ademas de leal y comprometido. Cualidades todas de un lider seguro.

Aunque el castillo de naipes podria venirse abajo si el dechado de virtudes resulta ser un mujeriego incorregible. Cullen sabia de Rebecca, de Tessa y de Catherine. Seeley nunca las oculto ni omitio ninguna insinuacion de sus relaciones pasadas en las conversaciones en grupo o con su jefe. Era reservado si pero no un santo.

La Dra. Brennan era diferente? Para bien o para mal?

\- Nunca pense que fueras un cobarde, Seeley...

\- Señor?

\- Dejate de formalismos que para eso cerre la puerta..

\- A que diablos te refieres, Sam?

\- A la antropologa que calienta tu cama por las noches...

Seeley enrojecio de ira y se abalanzo encima de su Jefe, bien dispuesto a desaparecerle esa sonrisa burlona del rostro de un buen puñetazo...

Pero Cullen, que habia previsto esa reaccion por parte del agente, espero a que estuviera a la distancia justa para doblarle el brazo detras de la espalda y plantarle la cara ademas de medio cuerpo en su propio escritorio sin quitarle la llave en el brazo derecho.

\- No hables asi de ella! Voy a matarte si vuelves a irrespetarla!

\- Yo no me acuesto con ella casi un año ni la mantengo oculta en mi trabajo ni de mi familia. Creo que el irreverente es otro...

\- Sueltame maldita sea! Sueltame! Y me importa un cuerno si me despiden por mandarte al hospital o la morgue!

Cullen le apretaba cada vez mas el torniquete del brazo y el vampiro iba encolerizandose al maximo. Todavia era consiente de que no podia revelar sus poderes ante su jefe pero si Samuel Cullen decia una sola cosa mas de Temperance...Seeley Booth, alias Angel o Angelus iba a volver a probar sangre despues de 120 años.

\- Lo que me extraña y mucho, es que ella te dejara mantenerla en la clandestinidad. Temperance Brennan es una mujer que cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente estaria orgulloso de llevar del brazo y mostrar al mundo... oh, entiendo. Es una cosa de trabajo. Algo para desestresarse despues de los casos y entre tanta muerte y asesinos... no es algo formal o personal...

Seeley se libero del torniquete y de Cullen levantandose con fuerza del escritorio y arrojando a su jefe contra la pared.

\- Nada es mas importante o personal en mi vida que ella! La amo, entiendes?! No estoy dispuesto ni quiero perderla porque ya no puedo estar ni vivir sin ella!

Seeley se dejo caer al piso sentandose junto a Samuel con la mirada en el piso.

\- Pero creo que ya es tarde para eso... ella merece ser feliz y yo no puedo darle todo lo que necesita..

\- Eres un imbecil... sera mejor que te calles ahora.

\- Lo siento, Sam... no quise arrojarte asi pero la sangre me hirvio cuando describiste mi relacion con Temperance como puro sexo y lujuria... yo la amo... pero voy a dejarla ir...

\- Seeley... callate ahora...

\- Fui tan estupido... como pude pensar que podria siquiera mantener una relacion amorosa con una mujer como ella? Quiere mas Sam. Quiere una familia normal y...

\- Samuel tiene razon. Sera mejor que te calles antes de que yo misma te golpee por menospreciarte asi...

Levante la mirada y la vi de pie en la puerta de mi oficina. Habia ido a verme! Le sonrei desde el piso y me levante para ir hacia ella mientras tambien iba a mi encuentro. Nos quedamos a menos de cinco centimetros sin saber que hacer en concreto. Si abrazarnos, besarnos o disimular lo indisimulable.

\- Besala de una buena vez o te disparo, maldita sea!

\- Tambien quieres un espectaculo como Caroline?

\- Ayudenme a levantarme y luego pueden seguir con lo suyo. Esa fiscal tiene un ojo de lince... se dio cuenta de lo de ustedes antes que siquiera lo soñaran... y me gano sus buenos 50 dolares de la apuesta. Ella y Angela se llevaron el pozo de mil quinientos dolares entre el FBI y el Jeffersonian.

Samuel hablaba mientras Booth y Brennan le ayudaban a incorporarse. Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Seeley y un beso en la mejilla a Temperance.

\- Este patan esta loco por ti. Yo que tu, aprovechaba y de una buena vez por todas, lo domesticaba... pero, dejandonos de bromas, vayan a interrogar al informante de una buena vez mientras yo me acomodo nuevamente las vertebras en mi oficina. Seeley... tendras noticias mias.

\- Eso no lo dudo, Señor...

\- Idiota... si necesito ir al quiropractico, tu pagaras mis cuentas medicas!

Cullen salio azotando la puerta de la oficina de Crimenes Mayores y una vez fuera sonrio con gusto. No se habia equivocado con Booth. El seria su sucesor.

Seeley iba a preguntar que habia ocurrido y donde estaba el niño cuando se sintio envuelto en un abrazo y que sus labios habian sido capturados por los de su pareja. Le correspondio el beso e ingreso a su mente a ver que rayos estaba pasando.

"Va a dejarme, Angela..."

"Y seria un imbecil si lo hiciera. Ademas tu no le ves la cara de embobado que tiene cuando te mira de lejos o camina junto contigo... eso es de antologia"

"Ya no quiere ser padre. Yo, no entiendo... el deseaba tanto un bebe..."

"Un bebe suyo y tuyo... de ambos... ademas, acaso te lee la mente o algo asi? Como va a saber que quieres adoptar a Andy porque te enamoraste del pequeño individuo y quieres que el sea su papa? Acaso se lo has dicho?"

El rompio el beso y la abrazo. Levanto su menton con los dedos en argolla y espero...

\- Vas a dejarme como le dijiste a Cullen?

\- Pense que serias mas feliz sin mi...

\- Razon tenia tu jefe para decir que eres un imbecil.

\- Pero bueno, que ocurre? No creo que vinieras desde el laboratorio solo para insultarme. Tienes el telefono para eso... y donde esta el bebe?

\- Lo deje dormido con la agente Shaw. Por cierto, se llama Andrew Taylor... Andy. Angela hizo la reconstruccion facial de su madre y su nombre era Megan Taylor. Trabajaba en un taller de reciclaje de caucho en Sunnydale. Tenemos que ir a ese pueblo a buscar mas pistas y ver si encontramos algun pariente que nos explique que pudo haber ocurrido con Megan y Andy ese dia.

Seeley se aparta y la coge de los hombros mirandola con horror.

\- Sunnydale?!


	8. Chapter 8

Seeley casi enloquece cuando le mencione la ciudad natal del niño. No entiendo que implicacion tiene que sea la ciudad de su ex-novia si se supone que ella ya no vive ahi. Habian algunas cosas que no comprendia del todo en cuanto a su vida pasada y actitudes de vampiro pero mientras no influyeran en nuestra relacion, no veia mayor relevancia y por lo tanto era una conversacion no requerida por el momento.

Estaba en la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios a punto de entrar pero me detuve con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Mis instintos me decian que algo estaba mal. Terriblemente mal... y no solo entre Temperance y yo, sino tambien con el caso y con nuestro futuro en general. Habia una presencia conocida para mi... demasiado conocida y nada bienvenida, mas bien todo lo contrario. Esa presencia habia sido causante de muchos disturbios, problemas y peleas en mi pasada vida como Angel... pedia en silencio por equivocarme.

Abri la puerta y entre con el file en la mano. Mire al informante y me quedo todo claro. Tan claro como el color de su cabello...

\- Hola Angel! Se te ve muy bien de negro...

\- Spike...

\- Samuel Masterson por favor...

\- Yo soy el agente Seeley Booth, Jefe de la division de Crimenes Mayores del FBI... no me vuelvas a llamar Angel jamas.

\- Angelus, entonces?

Di un manotazo a la mesa. El vampiro frente a mi me miro sin sobresaltos. Sabia de mi caracter euforico e impulsivo pero esta vez yo estaba del otro lado, del lado de la ley, de la luz y aunque suene cliche decirlo, de la justicia.

\- Sin bravuconadas obtendrias mas rapido lo que deseas saber...

\- Megan Taylor... que puedes decirme de ella?

\- Era una bruja...

Lo mire de frente y vi sorna en sus ojos. Entre en su mente sin pedir permiso y vi a Megan conjurando un hechizo para proteger la cauchera. Luego vi que huia en su auto por la carrerera en donde la encontramos. Otro vehiculo la topo por detras y en vez de salvarse dirigio sus ultimas fuerzas para elevar al bebe con todo y asiento hasta las ramas del arbol y ponerlo a salvo.

Una explosion termino con la vida de Megan. La colision del auto en el pequeño barranco, revento el tanque de gasolina y la peor muerte para una bruja era morir quemada.

\- Como sabes todo eso?

\- Como se que, Agente Booth? Usted se ha quedado mirandome fijamente a los ojos por mas de diez minutos y no ha dicho nada. Esta todo grabado, no es cierto?

Detuve el tiempo para el y para mi, creando una pequeña division espacio tiempo para hacer confesar al vampiro peliteñido que tenia al frente.

\- Bien Spike, como sabes todo eso si no eres el asesino?

\- Se llama estar en el tiempo y lugar equivocado... no me digas que no te paso en Sunnydale?

\- Limitate a responder lo que te pregunto, Spike.

\- En realidad, esa careta de agente especial te cae pintada. Eres prepotente y rudo con tus victimas sin necesidad de matarlas...

\- Me estoy cansando, Spike. Mataste a Megan Taylor o no?

\- Estaba "por casualidad" en ese paraje desolado al lado de la carretera. No me preguntes que estaba haciendo que no voy a poder decirlo frente a un jurado.

Yo sabia a que se referia. Tenia el impulso todavia latente y vivo a diferencia de mi.

\- No saldras de este recinto. Estoy seguro de que voy a encontrar un segundo cadaver si regreso a ese paraje y volvere aqui a acusarte de homicidio.

\- El FBI tambien ve asesinatos de ganado vacuno? Porque si es asi, arrestame y procesame.

\- Todavia te queda el macabro sentido del humor...

\- Todos los vampiros lo tenemos, o no Angel?

Decidi pasar por alto su regreso a mi nombre de vampiro. Salimos del portal espacio tiempo que habia creado y me sente frente a el abriendo el file que tenia en la mano.

\- Veamos que hay contigo aqui... Samuel Masterson... veintiocho años?... eso no lo creeria ni tu madre...

\- Aparento ser mas joven de lo que soy en realidad, agente Booth.. pero vayamos al grano. Estuve por casualidad en el lugar del asesinato de Megan Taylor y puedo darle detalles del auto del asesino.

\- Mi equipo del Jeffersonian puede hacer eso... Samuel. Quiero saber si viste la cara de quien la asesino o incluso si lo seguiste.

\- Puede ser...

Me estaba impacientando y di un puñetazo a la mesa. No queria volver a Sunnydale, eso era seguro y si tenia que llevar a este vampiro a rastras al lugar del crimen para que me explique todo desde un comienzo otra vez... lo iba a hacer y no por las buenas.

\- Calmese agente Booth o lamentablemente tendre que solicitar un...

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrio y Bones entro con Andy. El niño estaba en una crisis de llanto incontrolable y por instinto lo tome en mis brazos y empece a mecerlo. Se fue callando poco a poco y se quedo dormido en mi hombro.

\- Lo siento Seeley... ya no sabia que hacer para calmarlo. Me lo llevare inmediatamente.

Iba a cogerlo de sus brazos pero vi la cara que el tenia.

Estaba sonriendo con el pequeño en brazos y lo acunaba tan protectoramente que me di cuenta en ese momento de lo que Angela me dijo.

El si queria niños. Lo estaba viendo frente a mis ojos. Estariamos bien con Andy sin importar si el era su hijo biologico o no. El cariño y el cuidado con el que lo arrullaba y mecia lo decian todo.

\- Yo lo llevare a su asiento de bebe.

Me acerque a Bones y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios mientras le susurre.

\- Haz hablar a este idiota. Las mujeres bellas lo deslumbran y si se siente comodo te puede contar todo de pe a pa.

\- Ya lo conocias?

\- Si. Es un vampiro que intenta vivir como humano. Dejare al campeon en tu oficina y regresare inmediatamente.

La escena frente a mi me dejo con la boca abierta y sin habla.

La mujer era atractiva. No tanto como Buffy pero si era toda una belleza. Alta, de buen talle, ojos camaleonicos de tiempo y casi pelirroja... pensandolo bien es tan atractiva tal y como es que no le veo la necesidad de que sea rubia. Y esos ojos... azul rodeado de verde y con un tinte de gris... ya entiendo porque Angel no dio señales de vida desde que regreso como humano. Tan entretenido que estaba con su nueva mujercita. Tanto asi que tiene un hijo con ella...

\- Sr. Masterson?

\- Ehhh si... Srta? O Sra. Booth?

\- Dra. Temperance Brennan, por favor. Y le pedire que deje de mirarme de esa manera y cierre la boca, literalmente hablando.

Doctora? Oh ese vampiro si que pico alto esta vez! Y con esa presencia de animo... ya me imagino las peleas de este par con su correspondiente reconciliacion... solo por eso me gustaria cambiar de vida con Angel por unos dias... me esta mirando muy intensamente y con algo de molestia... creo que cerrare la boca porque esta tremenda doctorcita seria capaz de cerrarmela de un puñetazo despues de todo lo que acabo de ver en su mente.

\- Si Dra. Brennan. Disculpe usted pero normalmente no se ven en el FBI mujeres tan bellas...

\- Eso es una observacion inapropiada, Sr. Masterson y podria acusarlo de acoso e intento de seduccion a un agente del FBI.

\- Usted es agente del FBI?! No es antropologa forense y trabaja en el Jeffersonian?

\- Booth se lo dijo? Como obtuvo esa informacion, Sr. Masterson? Acaso me esta siguiendo o indagando mi vida?

\- Es informacion publica que esta en la Web, Dra. Brennan. No me diga que Angel ya le contagio la paranoia?

\- No conozco ningun Angel...

\- Oh claro que si Dra. Brennan!

Su sonrisa autosuficiente me demostro que mi compañero no se habia equivocado con lo que me dijo. Este era un vampiro mas arrogante que Seeley pero me di cuenta que tambien era algo fanfarron. Tanto tiempo en interrogatorios me habia dado experiencia para darme cuenta en detalles sutiles y los iba a utilizar con este vampiro albino.

Cogi el file de la mesa y lo lei con indiferencia, luego lo puse debajo de mi brazo y sin mirarlo abri la puerta para que se retire.

\- Puede irse Sr. Masterson. Es claro que no tiene nada importante que aportar...

\- Se equivoca Dra. Brennan! Yo se muchas cosas de este asesinato!

\- No lo creo. Solo esta haciendonos perder el tiempo con sus bravatas de macho alfa con mi compañero... ahora, si fuera tan amable...

No podia creerlo. IQ de 175 y me botaba asi como asi? Esa era la genio de Seeley? La mujer por la cual habia cambiado a Elizabeth?! Tenia que hacer algo. No podia irme sin decirle a Angel lo que Buffy me habia encomendado. Aunque preferia mil veces no decirselo y que siga feliz en la ignorancia con su doctora pelirroja y su hijo de ojos azules, se lo habia prometido a Buffy y tenia que hacerlo o sentiria el golpe de la madera afilada entrando a mi corazon.

\- El hombre que la asesino con el auto tenia cabello cano y ojos celestes, contextura robusta...

\- Esta inventandolo...

\- El numero de la placa es ROY089. El auto es color rojo cobalto.

Cerre la puerta y volvi a abrir su file. Soltero. Sin hijos ni familia conocida. La vida de un hombre solitario... la vida de Seeley antes.

\- Revisaremos toda la informacion que nos dio y si surge algo, lo llamaremos nuevamente. Como informante del FBI sabe que no debe salir de la ciudad mientras dure la investigacion. Creo que es todo, Sr. Masterson. Buenas tardes.

\- Necesito hablar con el agente Booth antes de irme... es personal. Ya dije todo lo que se, por lo menos concedame eso.

\- Vere si puede atenderlo...

Encontre a Seeley escuchando todo desde la sala de control junto a Sweets.

\- Eso fue impresionante Dra. Brennan! Ha manejado la situacion tal como lo haria el agente Booth y con rotundo exito! Logro el respeto y la admiracion del informante en menos de diez minutos!

\- Eso fue porque a este imbecil le gustan las mujeres bellas pero nunca se topo con una mucho mas inteligente que el.

\- Quiere hablar contigo, Seeley. Dice que es personal.

Gruñi de fastidio y ella me miro como regañandome. Suspire resignado y abri la puerta de la sala de control.

\- Apenas salga de hablar con ese peliteñido, nos vamos a casa. Ten listo al niño y abrigado. No quiero que tome frio o le pase algo.

\- Yo se que hacer con Andy, Seeley. Te esperare en el auto con el y los tres iremos a casa.

La cara y los ojos de Sweets eran un poema. Parrillada y fuegos artificiales en el dia de la independencia. Si hubiera podido y nosotros lo hubieramos dejado, nos abrazaba a ambos y se ponia a llorar como crio.

Entre a la sala de interrogatorios nuevamente y me quede parado junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Prueba inequivoca de que esta conversacion no duraria mucho tiempo.

\- Habla...

\- Buffy necesita conversar contigo urgentemente...

\- No...

\- Pero no sabes de que desea hablar! Es importante, Angel!

\- Seeley... Seeley Joseph Booth. Treinta y cuatro años. Agente del FBI y hombre comprometido y enamorado... debo agregar algo mas?

Spike se pone de pie y camina hacia el vampiro profetico. Lo mira a los ojos von rabia y desprecio.

\- No mereces saberlo. Maldita sea, no te lo mereces!

Sale del edificio del FBI y una vez lejos de miradas curiosas, se convierte en murcielago para llegar a su casa en Sunnydale.

Entra por una ventana a una casa de dos pisos, acogedora y familiar. Se transforma en humano nuevamente y se dirige a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Un bebe de poco mas de un año y medio duerme la siesta en su cuna. El hombre acaricia su cabellera rubia y le da un beso en la frente, arropandolo con cariño y viendolo dormir unos minutos mas.

Luego baja hacia la cocina. Una mujer menuda prepara la cena y no se sorprende al verlo bajar por las escaleras. Esta acostumbrada a sus visitas esporadicas y espontaneas.

\- Esta dormido, no es cierto?

\- Si, duerme como una marmota cuando esta cansado...

\- Igual a su padre...

\- Con respecto a eso... te sugiero que te olvides de Angel. Esta demasiado bien por lo que he visto.

\- Habla claro Spike...

\- Mujer e hijo y se le ve feliz... lo siento.

\- Lo importante es: Se lo dijiste? Lo sabe?

\- No me escuchaste? Esposa e hijo. Le dije que querias hablar con el y nego rotundamente. Dijo "Hombre comprometido y enamorado" Ya olvidate de todo eso, Elizabeth. Tenemos una buena vida aqui en Sunnydale. Connor es feliz. No le busques mas complicaciones a la vida.

\- Solo una pregunta, Spike...

\- Que mas deseas saber?... eso huele delicioso Elizabeth!

El vampiro fue directo hacia la cocina desde donde provenia ese delicioso olor y enfilo hacia la olla. Al destaparla vio ravioles en salsa de carne, recien terminados de cocinar.

\- Tu si que sabes llegar al estomago de un hombre, Ely!

\- Como se llama su esposa?

\- Temperance Brennan.

Spike ya se estaba sirviendo una porcion generosa de ravioles con la bendita salsa de carne hasta los bordes del plato.

La mujer rubia salio de la cocina y se dirigio al sotano. Abrio un armario con todas las armas habidas y por haber para cazar vampiros y demas criaturas sobrenaturales e infernales.

\- Nunca envies a un vampiro a hacer el trabajo de una cazadora...


	9. Chapter 9

Llegamos a casa con el pequeño aun dormido. Bones lo habia atiborrado de leche en el auto y me sorprendia de que no se hubiera indigestado, por el contrario se tomo contento las 18 onzas que contenia el megabiberon que mi emocionada novia le habia comprado.

\- Revisa al niño, Tempe... sigue respirando?

\- Eres un exagerado. Por supuesto que respira, solo estaba hambriento.

Lo saco con cuidado del asiento para bebe mientras yo cerraba la puerta y aseguraba los pestillos. Saque mi arma y la puse en la pequeña caja fuerte de la biblioteca. Con un bebe en casa, ya lo la podia cargar en la funda de pechera o en la mesa de noche.

Ingrese a la habitacion y vi una cuna de tela sobre la comoda. Bones acomodaba a Andy dentro de ella y luego de ponerlo de lado, le coloco una pequeña almohada como apoyo en la espalda y le acaricio el cabello mientras sonreia al mirarlo dormido.

Como pudo decir que no queria hijos si era mas maternal de lo que yo me imaginaba...

Me acerque a ella por la espalda y la abrace entrelazando mis manos a la altura de su cintura y apoyando mi menton en su hombro.

\- Y esta vivo? Nuestro pequeño campeon respira?

\- Seeley... tienes un sentido del humor extraño. Por supuesto que esta vivo, no yo estaria tan tranquila sino fuera asi. Habria empezado la RPC de inmediato.

\- Solo estoy jugando, Mama leona...

\- Asi que el gran depredador quiere jugar...

\- Y dices que yo tengo un extraño sentido del humor...

Volteo rapidamente y me cogio de las solapas para besarme. Esos labios me volvian totalmente loco. La levante de las caderas y entrelazo sus piernas en mi cintura. Caminabamos a tientas y tropezones, sin soltarnos y hasta la cama.

Cai encima de ella en el colchon. Sus manos ya habian terminado de soltarme hasta el ultimo boton de la camisa y mis labios bajaban por su cuello mientras deslizaba su pantalon...

Estabamos ya sin un centimetro de tela entre ambos. Las caricias eran mas exigentes, los besos mas apasionados, los abrazos reclamaban pertenencia. Estabamos dando vueltas en la cama trayendonos todo abajo. Almohadas, cobijas, sabanas y la laptop de Bones que cayo con estrepito al piso pero no nos importo para nada. Estaba a punto de...

Un llanto taladrante nos hizo saltar a ambos que miramos hacia la comoda para ver las manitos y pies de Andy moverse con desesperacion desde la cuna.

\- Lo despertaste!

\- Solo yo?! Lo despertamos, seria mas justo!

Temperance se incorporo de la cama y recogio la bata del piso para ponersela y atender al niño mientras yo me ponia de cara al techo y pensaba en todo tipo de cosas para bajarme la excitacion. Los Flyers perdiendo un partido, una ruma de papeles esperandome en el despacho...

\- Que haces ahi y no vienes a ayudarme?!

Ese tono entre desesperado y amenazante fue suficiente para terminar de matarme la libido, ademas del llanto incontenible de Andy que no se calmaba con nada. Temperance lo tenia cargado y lo mecia intentando calmarlo pero no estaba dando resultado. Me puse el pantalon del pijama y fui hasta ella para evaluar al pequeño.

\- No necesitara un cambio de pañal?

\- Excelente idea!

Me paso al niño tan rapido que apenas tuve tiempo de cogerlo por debajo de los brazos. Se retorcia y lloraba como un pequeño diabillo. Bones se encargo de tener todo listo para que lo cambiara.

\- Yo?!

\- No esperaras que lo haga todo yo...

\- Pero Tempe...

\- Lo vas a cambiar o no?

Ese tono verde peligro de sus pupilas, lo conocia demasiado bien... suspire resignado y coloque a Andy sobre el cobertor de plastico sobre la comoda.

\- Ten cuidado. Que no se caiga...

\- Quieres hacerlo tu? Por favor no me pongas mas tenso!

Le saque los pantaloncillos de franela y abri el pañal. Parecia que algo se habia muerto en la habitacion...

\- Dios! Ni el infierno apesta asi!

\- Hablas por experiencia o simple presuncion?

\- Pasame las toallitas humedas por favor... y otro par de pantalones para el niño.

Me gaste casi todo el pote de las benditas toallitas. Estaba pensando si no era mejor bañarlo para sacarle toda la peste de encima pero descarte de inmediato esa idea pues estaba seguro que Mama Leona enviaria al Leon a la tina junto con el cachorro.

Temperance se puso un par de guantes quirurgicos y reunio todo en una bolsa, tanto el pañal y las infames toallitas con una mueca de asco.

\- La proxima vez, lo cambias tu...

Me miro con una expresion de horror y repugnancia. El niño estaba adormilado en mi hombro y yo empezaba a sentir los estragos de nada en el estomago desde antes de nuestra pelea en el auto. Lo lleve hasta su cuna y lo deje tal y como habia visto que ella lo acomodaba anteriormente.

Ahora fue ella quien me abrazo por detras y coloco el rostro en mi espalda.

\- Buen hecho, Papa Leon.

\- La proxima, no te salvas...

\- Estamos hablando del cambio de pañal o de otra cosa?

\- De ambas...

Voltee para abrazarla y sentirla a mi lado. Era increible que renunciara a ser madre de manera biologica solo por mi. Llegue hasta sus labios y le di un beso tierno y suave.

\- Te amo.

Me miro con esos dos cielos azules de verano y una sonrisa reservada para estos momentos tan intimos. Yo amaba en todo momento y lugar pero me encantaba cuando podia ser ella misma. No la antropologa, no la autora de exito ni la catedratica, ni la conferencista, ni la exploradora. Esa era para sus internos, compañeros de trabajo, lectores, oyentes y demas...

\- Y yo a ti...

La mujer, era solo para mi.

...

Desperte de pronto en los brazos de Seeley. Estabamos en la cama despues de la odisea de la noche con Andy quien dormia tranquilamente en su cuna luego de despertarnos varias veces mas, al cabo de unas horas, por otro biberon de leche del cual Seeley se encargo a regañadientes y dos cambios mas de pañal. Para mi desgracia, tuve que hacerme cargo ambas veces de aquel ritual asfixiante. Ya era de dia y la atmosfera era tibia y confortable. No salir de la cama en todo el dia era mi plan para ese Sabado que empezaba tan tranquilo y pacifico...

Llamaron a la puerta y yo me abrace mas fuerte a Seeley... no quieria abrir. Volvieron a llamar con mas fuerza y despertaron a Andy que comenzo a llorar. Casi me pongo a llorar yo tambien de sueño y cansancio.

Sali de la cama, me puse la bata y cogi a Andy que me miraba asustado con sus grandes ojos azules. Me tendio los brazos para que lo levante y lo puse en mi hombro mientras la puerta no dejaba de sonar. Voltee hacia la cama y mi novio no se habia movido ni un centimetro desde que sali de su lado. Cuando Seeley esta cansado, duerme como ursus en hibernacion.

Fui con Andy a la puerta y me asome a la mirilla. La Sra. O' Donnell? Era una señora mayor, amable y de buen trato, que sabia todos los pormenores del edificio y sus inquilinos. Seeley le decia de una manera mas fuerte pero era muy temprano por la mañana y yo tenia al bebe en brazos. Decidi abrir a ver que ocurria.

\- Buenos dias, Sra. O'Donnell.

\- Buenos dias, Temperance. Asi que este es el jovencito que desperto a todo el edificio anoche?

Estaba a punto de morirme de verguenza. Nunca pense en eso. El malestar de mis vecinos. Casi todos eran artistas, intelectuales, escritores, incluso la Sra. O'Donnell fue bailarina de ballet en su juventud. Era obvio que tuve al edificio entero en vilo durante toda la noche por el llanto de mi pequeño.

Mi pequeño.

Se escuchaba tan bien y se sentia mejor. Mire a la Sra. O' Donnell cogiendo la mano de Andy y dandole un beso para luego reirse con el y repetir la travesura.

\- Lo siento Sra. O' Donnell, no volvera a escuchar a Andy importunar su sueño o el de cualquiera de los otros inquilinos. Todavia esta adaptandose y estoy segura que estaba intranquilo por eso ayer en la noche.

\- El nacio en tu estadia en las Molucas, no? Imagino que lo has mantenido oculto por los paparazzis y los chismes de las revistas de farandula. Imaginate! Autora laureada y famosa tiene un hijo de padre desconocido!

\- Se llama Andrew T. Booth y su padre no es un desconocido. Buenos dias, Sra. O' Donnell.

Seeley aparecio detras de mi, vestido con el pijama completo y luego de darme un beso de buenos dias que hizo carraspear a la Sra. O´Donnell, cogio al bebe de mis brazos para cargarlo y darle el biberon de leche que habia preparado

\- Sabia que tu eras el padre, Seeley, solo estaba demostrando un punto. No es beneficioso para la carrera de Temperance aparecer con un niño en brazos y un hombre al lado. La fantasia de sus libros es que el agente Andy Lister y la Dra. Kathy Reichs luchen por estar juntos. Si tu tienes ya el "paquete completo" tus libros no seran atrayentes mas. Estas satisfecha con tu vida. La literatura pasaria a ser solo un pasatiempo.

\- Gracias por su preocupacion Sra. O' Donnell. Y disculpe una vez mas por el inconveniente con Andy.

\- Le pusiste como el personaje de tu libro. Algo de razon debo tener...

Seeley cogio el marco de la puerta de una forma muy evidente y sonrio con esa expresion que hacia que casi todas las mujeres a su lado hicieran todo lo que les pedia. Digo casi porque conmigo no le funcionaba tanto como hubiera querido.

\- Muy amable nuevamente, Sra. O' Donnell pero no queremos distraerla mas de sus quehaceres. Es una vecina muy preocupada y le agradecemos por eso. Que tenga buenos dias.

Seeley cerro la puerta apenas la Sra. O' Donnell se fue hacia su apartamento y resoplo con incomodidad. Las emociones de los demas eran todavia un territorio poco conocido para mi pero las de el, si podia reconocerlas.

\- Esa señora es demasiado entrometida y problematica...

\- Te recuerdo que utilizabas otros adjetivos calificativos...

\- El bebe esta aqui! No voy a hablar asi delante de el!

\- Andy...

\- Si, Andy... ahora, a expulsar los gases antes de que...

Nuestro pequeño hombrecito le devolvio encima a Seeley parte del biberon de leche que el mismo le habia dado hace un momento y luego se rio.

\- Lo hizo a proposito...

\- No esta en esa fase de su desarrollo. Fue un acto reflejo, no esta capacitado para sutilezas o actos con doble intencion en este momento.

\- Se acaba de reir de mi...

\- Y por la cara que tienes, yo tambien lo haria.

\- Eso quiere decir que no puedo esperar el minimo de respeto ni de mi novia ni de mi hijo?

El escuchar que le referia a Andy como "su hijo" no como Andy solamente o "este niño" o "tu hijo" me indico que estaba haciendo lo correcto al aceptarlo en mi vida sin reservas. A pesar de su malhumorado estado de animo presente, sabia que se preocuparia y cuidaria a Andy con su vida misma si era necesario. Sonrei mientras me acercaba a el para limpiarle el desastre en la camisa de pijama y le di un beso suave pero largo en los labios que lo sorprendio.

\- Y eso porque fue?

\- Por que eres el padre de mi hijo y te amo.


	10. Chapter 10

...

El dia se fue en preparar el desayuno sin descuidar a Andy y que no se metiera nada a la boca. Bañarnos por turnos para que el nene no se quedara solo. Darle otro megabiberon de leche que se tomaba en un suspiro y que en poco mas de cuarenta minutos necesitara otro cambio de pañal. Bones y yo nos turnabamos la preparacion del biberon y todos los menesteres del cuidado del pequeño... pero el cambio de pañal, ninguno de los dos queria hacerlo.

\- Sigo insistiendo en que las tareas deberian ser delegadas especificamente para no crearle confusion a Andy.

\- Y que yo me encargue del cambio de pañal todas las veces, no?

\- Eres tan amable en ofrecerte, Seeley! Me parece excelente idea!

\- Que? No! Espera! Yo estaba siendo sarcas...!

Bones cogio al bebe del asiento ubicado en la encimera y se lo llevaba cargado a darle un buen baño mientras iba hablandole por el pasillo.

\- Andy, tu papa te va a cambiar el pañal todas las veces que sean necesarias. Yo me encargare de bañarte, cambiarte de ropa y darte de comer.

\- Temperance yo no dije...!

\- Dale las gracias a Papa, Andy...

El niño me miro con una sonrisa desdentada que me parecio adorable y extendio sus brazos para que yo lo levante. Era la primera vez que este pequeño renacuajo hacia eso y me desarmo completamente. Vaya que sabia manipularme... al igual que su madre.

\- Tomalo. Voy a preparar su baño.

Cogi al niño mientras Bones ingresaba al cuarto de baño y me lo lleve al sofa para encender el televisor y ver la repeticion del partido de los Flyers.

\- Bien Andy. Nunca se es demasiado joven para ser un fanatico del mejor equipo de Hockey, asi que vamos a ver el partido y te ire enseñando lo basico. Nada complicado... lo suficiente como para que anotes antes de empezar a caminar.

Lo escuchaba conversar con el bebe desde la bañera. Se reia de sus propios chistes malos y Andy reia con el. La risa de mi novio y de mi hijo me llenaba de una sensacion de calidez y pertenencia que no habia sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Eran mi familia. Ambos. Y ese pensamiento me hacia sentir completa. Era tal y como Seeley lo habia dicho. Deje de lado mis miedos acerca de si seria o no una buena mama. Era claro que tenia una formula de ensayo y error y que nos equivocariamos ambos pero...

Un movil sono desde la encimera, interrumpiendo mi tren de pensamientos acerca de la familia y la amena explicacion de Seeley sobre los rudimientos del Hockey.

\- Yo voy, cariño! No te preocupes!

Ups! Ahora me grita por decirle un apelativo demasiado cariñoso y cercano... pense mientras cargaba a Andy con una mano y con la otra contestaba el telefono.

\- Buenos dias...

\- Ejem... no es el telefono de Temperance Brennan?

\- Quien lo pregunta?

\- El Subdirector del FBI Andrew Hacker.

\- Soy el novio de Temperance, desea comunicarse con ella?

\- Ehhh... Novio? Ella no dijo nada de...

Andy queria quitarme el telefono de las manos para jugar y sus balbuceos eran facilmente escuchados por el auricular del telefono.

\- Puedes traer a Andy. Ya esta listo su baño.

\- Lo siento, Sr. Hacker. Mi hijo va a tomar su baño diario y como padres responsables compartimos esa actividad. Le dire que llamo y que le devuelva la llamada una vez terminemos de cambiar al bebe.

Corte la llamada con satisfaccion. Hacker habia salido por un tiempo con Temperance y a mi me provocaba darle una paliza cada vez que se jactaba de que mi compañera era su novia y que con el ya era una mujer completa en todo el amplio y ancho sentido de la palabra.

Entre al baño todavia con la llamada de Hacker en la cabeza y Bones me miro extrañada.

\- Quien era?

\- Uno de tus ex. Andrew Hacker.

\- Nunca tuve una relacion con Andrew y lo sabes. Salimos dos veces y no funciono.

\- Andrew o la relacion?

Estaba hirviendo de celos. Al comienzo me ofendia y me molestaba sobremanera que se celara tan rabiosamente de todos los hombres que trabajaban a mi alrededor... menos de Jack Hodgings. Una vez entro al laboratorio de Jack y nosotros estabamos tirados en el piso por un mal experimento de Jack. Yo encima del pobre que tuvo que aguantar la explosion, la colision y mi peso. Pense que mataria a Jack en ese mismo instante y ya me preparaba a detenerlo cuando nos ayudo a ambos a pararnos y nos trajo el botiquin de primeros auxilios sin ningun mal pensamiento ni expresion de crimen en su rostro.

\- Ninguno. Puedes traer a Andy hasta aca para bañarlo o debo esperar que se te pase el ataque de celos?

\- Tonterias. No estoy celoso. Solo mencionaba un hecho.

\- Aprendes rapido a disimular, Seeley...

\- Aprendi de la mejor, mi vida... Ouch!

Un golpe en el hombro me recordo que a mi novia no le gusta que le tomen el pelo. Me agache para darle a Andy y le robe un beso suave sin soltar al pequeño. Termine con un beso rapido y le deje al bebe en el regazo mientras regresaba a ver el partdo

\- Regresa aqui Seeley!

\- Yo los pañales sucios y tu todo lo demas. Es un trato y lo propusiste. Diviertete.

Regrese al mueble con una sonrisa triunfante. Este juego lo podiamos jugar de dos y era muy excitante ademas de entretenido.

...

\- Confirmamos los datos que nos dio el informante. Todo coincide. Fue el Administrador de la cauchera, Mark Ryan.

\- El Como y cuando ya estan... falta el porque.

\- Ese es trabajo del duo dinamico... aunque dudo que quieran ir hasta Sunnydale hoy Sabado. Menos ahora que estan jugando al papa y a la mama con el bebe que encontraron.

\- Con el hijo de la victima? Y porque lo tienen ellos? No deberia estar en un albergue?

\- Vamos Cherie... ese par viven juntos desde hace un año por lo menos. Es obvio que quieren aumentar la familia y no creo que sea por falta de practica. Ademas, nadie ha ido a reclamar al pequeño y su destino es ser un niño de orfelinato. No estaria mejor con una antropologa forense literal y directa y un agente del FBI empatico y encantador?

\- Veo que quieres ser la madrina del niño...

\- Asi como fui el hada madrina de su relacion... Oh vamos Cherie! No tienes a nadie mas que enviar alla?

\- Dejame pensar Caroline... quiza pueda enviar a Sweets y a Shaw. Ya han trabajado juntos antes y creo que conectan.

\- Oh si! Y vaya que conectan! Es que no te das cuenta todos los romances que hay aqui en el Area de Crimenes Mayores, Sam?

\- Que me haga de la vista gorda no significa que no lo sepa... ademas Sweets tiene novia.

\- Tenia Cherie. La mini antropologa del Jeffersonian empaco y se fue al ultimo lugar del mundo para formar parte de una expedicion, en lugar de la Dra. Brennan.

\- La Dra. Brennan desestimo una expedicion? No puedo creerlo!

\- Como no, Cherie? Todos sabemos cual es el motivo. Metro ochenta y siete, ojos pardos, complexion atletica y sonrisa matadora. Ademas de que usa unifofme y porta armas... yo nl me alejaria ni un centimetro de ese portento.

\- Puede ser tu hijo, Caroline...

\- Y como tal lo veo Sam pero los ojos se han hecho para ver lo bueno y maravilloso de la creacion de Dios. Enviaras al psicologo y a la agente a hacer el trabajo sucio?

\- No me queda otra opcion. Booth y Brennan trabajan tiempo y destiempo asi que les dare un pequeño descanso... y solo porque has intercedido.

...

Es el tercer vaso de agua que Sweets se toma de golpe y sin hablar. Andy lo observa atentamente desde su silla de bebe. Pense que diria algo por encontrarlo en el apartamento de Bones pero nada. Al parecer esta en shock.

Llame a Temperance al movil. Habia salido unas horas por unos asuntos que tenia pendientes con sus abogados, segun me dijo, y que conversaria conmigo a fondo y detalle al llegar al apartamento. No quise leerle la mente para saber a que asuntos legales se referia. Tenia que actuar como un novio confiado y tranquilo, no como un vampiro paranoico que ve amenazas en cada esquina y rincon. Mi vida ya estaba en un curso mas apacible, de vampiros a asesinos en serie y psicopatas. Por lo menos estos ultimos no tenian poderes y tenia como norte que ella me amaba. No tenia de que preocuparme.

\- Brennan.

\- Tengo a Lance con un ataque de ansiedad aqui en el apartamento. Donde guardas el trago amazonico ese que nos borro la memoria una noche, sin necesidad de usar mis habilidades?

\- Seeley no le vas a dar Siete Diablos al pobre Lancelot!

Yo sabia lo que le pasaba a Lance. Daisy me pregunto si iria a la expedicion que uno de mis antiguos compañeros de universidad estaba organizando. La verdad no me atraia la idea de ir a Zimbawe con Michael Stires y mucho menos insinuarselo a Booth con lo celoso que es pero si le pase la informacion a la Srta. Wick y por lo visto ha partido hacia Africa hace dos horas, tal y como lo comprueba el selfie que envio a mi numero desde el aeropuerto.

\- Se fue...

\- Espera Bones, Sweets por fin dijo algo... Quien Lance?

\- Ella...

\- Pero quien es ella?

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Quien es? Porque no puedo creerlo. Ella no es mi Daisy...

\- Pero si no es Daisy de quien demonios estas hablando?

\- De ella...

\- Oh maldita sea!

Decidi ingresar a la mente de Lance. Vi la conversacion que tuvieron ayer, la novedad de la expedicion, la oportunidad que Temperance dejaba pasar y le daba en bandeja de plata a Daisy, quien la aprovecho inmediatamente, sin medir y sin pensarlo y sin importarle que le hacia polvo de estrellas el corazon al pobre Lancelot. Segun palabras de Daisy, era una oportunidad de oro para aparecer como parte de una expedicion que podria cambiar lo escrito en los libros de historia del mundo entero encontrando el eslabon perdido entre los hominidos basicos y el hombre.

Lance tenia la cara desencajada, los ojos inyectados en sangre por el esfuerzo de no echarse a llorar frente a ella y los labios y puños apretados en la impotencia de no poder retener mas a su lado a la mujer que amaba por sobre todo.

Y ese, bien pude ser yo.

\- Seeley? Sigues ahi?

\- Daisy dejo a Lancelot por una expedicion de tu ex... profesor Michael Stires. No me habias dicho nada.

\- Porque no pensaba ir despues del espectaculo que dio Michael conmigo en el estrado por el caso del cuerpo de la adolescente encontrado dentro del refrigerador... no lo recuerdas?

\- Como no lo voy a recordar si casi le quito esa sonrisa estupida de un puñetazo cuando dijo abiertamente al jurado, que eras fria, indolente, no empatica y carente de emociones!

\- Entonces tu pregunta ha sido respondida. Jamas podria ir a ningun lado con el ni con nadie que me tratara asi...

Pase saliva. Era una advertencia velada? No. Bones no es sarcastica ni sutil... cierto?

\- Ehhh... si, por supuesto. Tienes toda la razon.

\- No seas condescendiente. Otra razon por la que no te lo dije fue para que no tengas un ataque celotipico.

\- Yo celoso?! Y de ese mequetrefe bueno para nada, antropologo de quinta, metrosexual y pedofilo?!

\- No voy a contestar esa pregunta porque ya sabes la respuesta. El Siete Diablos esta en la gaveta de la derecha, arriba en la cocina. Si Lance necesita resucitacion cardiopulmonar despues de tomarselo, seras tu quien la practique... y Seeley?

\- Si mi amor?

\- Ya arreglare cuentas despues con Daisy pero... pobre de ti si se muere mi pato bebe.


	11. Chapter 11

El Siete Diablos se quedo en el gabinete de arriba. Mas que por la amenaza de Bones, fue el hecho de que no queria hacer todo el procedimiento de RCP con Lance, asi que fui por mi whisky irlandes de canela. Diez mililitros de esa cosa eran suficientes para provocar un incendio en el pecho y cocinar por dentro las entrañas.

Esto seria suficiente para curar las penas de amor de un joven pato decepcionado, pensaba mientras le servia la primera dosis de 5 mililitros en unos vasitos de vidrio labrado que parecian de juguete.

\- Que es esto?! Dame un buen trago Booth! Quiero emborracharme!

\- El Founding Fathers esta a seis cuadras de aqui, ahi puedes comprar todo el alcohol que quieras hasta quedar en coma etilico sobre la barra pero te juro que si asustas o haces llorar a Andy con tus bravatas, te saco por la ventana para que llegues mas rapido!

\- Pe... pero yo no puedo volar! No soy vampiro!

\- Los patos vuelan, no? Y agradece que no te doy el Siete Diablos de Bones! Con eso te curas del mal de amores o te quedas completamente loco... mas de lo que ya estas, por cierto.

...

Los documentos estaban listos. Habia pasado casi toda la mañana con mis abogados, mi contador, mi publicista en sesiones privadas para finiquitar todos los detalles que se me pudieron escapar al redactar los borradores de los files a firmar.

En total eran tres. Mi testamento, con mis ultimas voluntades y la exacta reparticion de mis bienes a mi muerte. Fideicomiso de estudios, renovable y con facilidad de añadir mas beneficiarios con el tiempo y el certificado de adopcion conjunta en el cual Seeley y yo pasabamos a ser los padres legales de Andrew James Taylor quien pasaria a llamarse ahora Andrew Taylor Booth-Brennan.

\- Bien Temperance. Todo esta listo, oleado y sacramentado para que tu y tu novio adopten al niño. Y aunque te veo mas feliz de lo que recuerdo desde que te conozco, debo preguntar por enesima vez... estas segura de todo esto?

\- Muy segura Maurice... tan segura de que creo que no sera el unico fideicomiso que firmare en estos años.

\- Estas embarazada?

\- Que? No! No lo estoy, lo decia porque no creo que sea el unico bebe que adopte. A Seeley le gustan los niños y he descubierto que a mi tambien.

\- Disculpa la indiscreccion pero eres tu quien no puede tener hijos o es el? Porque si es el, ya me gustaria tener a mi lado una mujer que renuncie a la idea de tener descendencia biologica porque me ama tanto. Y si eres tu, bueno ese hombre en serio que te ama hasta la sin razon... Tienen suerte de haberse encontrado en este ancho y ajeno mundo.

\- Gracias Maurice... yo tambien lo pienso asi.

Cogi los documentos y los guarde en el file, agradeci una vez mas a Maurice y sali de la oficina de mi abogado dispuesta a regresar a mi hogar con mi novio y mi hijo. Con mi familia. Sonrei inconsientemente. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en mi como parte de una unidad familiar. Desde el abandono de Max, solo decidi seguir adelante. Sin amigos ni familia, eliminaba lo emocional y podia enfocarme en lo tangible, lo real. La ciencia me salvo de volverme loca de dolor por haber sido dejada atras... el golpe final fue cuando Russell me dejo en tutela del estado. Ahi aprendi que las personas que decian amarte, cuidarte y protegerte eran las que mas daño te hacian porque les permitias entrar en tu corazon y llevarse un poco de ti al amarlas. cada noche de llanto en el orfelinato me reafirmaba mi premisa principal.

El amor no existe. Son solo quimicos en el cerebro...

Hasta que un vampiro mitologico llego a destrozar mis esquemas mentales y mis premisas fundamentales.

Seeley habia acabado con mis dos paradigmas, la ciencia y la racionalidad. La primera porque lo deje entrar en mi vida como compañero de trabajo; aunque la mejor manera de describirlo es que el se infliltro en mi vida como pudo y de la manera que se le ocurrio hacerlo... me rei al recordar ese seudo secuestro en el aeropuerto. Luego llegue a considerarlo un amigo porque nadie me habia demostrado tal valor y lealtad hacia mi, incluso si no era merecedora de ello porque lo habia mandado a desaparecer mas veces de las que recuerdo y no precisamente con esa palabra ni tan amigablemente y al final, cuando me di cuenta que no podia pasar un dia sin ver su sonrisa, escuchar sus chistes malos ni tampoco dejar de hablar con el, se asento como el amor de mi vida, aunque suene algo patetico y cursi explicado de esa manera. Y la segunda porque nadie en sus cabales creeria que mi novio encantador, sanguineo, atractivo y risueño es en realidad una criatura digna de un tratado de criptozoologia.

...

Sweets se habia ido despues de llorar como niña de kinder en primer dia de clases con el segundo trago de whisky de canela. Cullen lo habia llamado a una mision de ultimo minuto y el no habia querido negarse porque creia que trabajando se olvidaria de su problema sentimental... hasta que supo con quien iba.

\- Lance, lo tuyo con Genny fue hace mucho tiempo, asi que no veo mayor problema en que vayan juntos a Sunnydale.

\- Porque tu no quieres ir! Sabes que la Dra. Brennan te recibiria a estacazos si vas!

\- Lancelot, a mi no me han asignado esta mision, sino a ti... y tu la aceptaste asi que te resignas y vas. Aqui tienes un cafe para que se te baje el whisky. Shaw viene hacia aca para recogerte.

\- Gracias Papa Vampiro...

\- Ya te he dicho que no me digas asi ni en broma! Y si fueras hijo mio ya te habria mandado a volar de aqui, literalmente.

Lance se rio fuerte y contagio a Andy. Lance volvio a reir y el bebe lo siguio. Lo cogio de su asiento y lo levanto frente a el para reirse mientras Andy volvia a carcajearse con su voz aguda de bebe. Al final los dos terminaron riendose y me contagiaron su risa descabellada.

\- Que dices Andy? Me doy un tiempo de luto o lo intento con Genny Shaw?

\- A ver Andrew, ven con papa mientras tu hermano pato toma su cafe y termina de acomodarse el cerebro donde le corresponde, porque espero que la pregunta dirigida a mi hijo de seis meses fuera retorica y que en serio no estes esperando su consejo.

\- En este momento aceptaria consejo hasta de Angela...

Lancelot se quebro en ese momento y deje a Andy al lado del sillon desde donde no pudiera ver al pobre hombre destrozado.

\- Que voy a hacer sin ella?

\- Sobrevivir... te costara al principio y pensaras que vas a morir de dolor y de desamor pero lo vas a superar.

Le puse la mano en el hombro y le di otro trago de whisky que se tomo de un tiron y sin respirar.

\- No estas solo, Lance... puedes quedarte con nosotros por unos dias hasta que te reestablescas. Es importante estar con personas que te quieran y te apoyen.

Lance me abrazo y termino de llorar la borrachera en mi hombro. Suspire resignado a que mi polera favorita terminara totalmente mojada con lagrimas de patito.

...

Estaba nerviosa y jugaba con las llaves en mi mano, de pie frente a mi propia puerta. Escuchaba la television encendida y la voz de un comentarista de deportes a traves de la puerta cerrada. De seguro al entrar encontraria a Seeley y Lance dormidos en los sofas, con la botella de Siete Diablos vacia y tirada en el piso y a Andy gateando por toda la casa en busca de leche... no, Seeley no es tan irresponsable, debo darle un poco mas de credito. Quiza Andy y el estan dormidos en el sillon y Lance ya se habria retirado. De cualquier forma, no puedo aplazar mas esta conversacion y fue por eso que me pase todo el dia redactando los documentos oficiales, para obligarme a realizarla.

Sabia que estaba tras la puerta. Andy estaba dormido en mi brazo izquierdo y en el derecho tenia una botella de esa cerveza canadiense que Bones compraba y parecia refresco para niños de primaria. Me acomode en el sillon para dar la impresion de que tambien dormia y espere a que tomara el suficiente coraje para abrir la puerta y entrar a nuestra casa.

Meti la llave de un tiron en la cerradura y abri la puerta. Tal como suponia, Seeley y Andy estaban dormidos frente al televisor... un momento, el papa vampiro no esta dormido, asi que quiere hacerse el comico...

Deje el file en la biblioteca de la entrada y fui hasta el sillon para tomar a Andy y llevarlo a su cuna. Una vez que estuvo acomodado en la cuna portatil, lo saque a la mesa del comedor y fui hacia mi murcielago. Ya lo habia visto abrir un ojo y cerrarlo rapidamente asi que solo me sente a su lado y lo bese sin darle lugar a replica.

Cuando me beso, me di cuenta que solo me habia seguido la corriente. Sabia que estaba perfectamente despierto.

\- Mmmmm... me encanta despertar con tus labios en los mios.

\- Eso si estuvieras realmente dormido. Se que te gusta besarme en cualquier momento y lugar y que mejor que este...

Ingrese mis manos bajo su polera y me di cuenta de algo mientras se la sacaba sin dejar de besarlo.

\- Tenias... otra... puesta... en la mañana.

\- Un... accidente...

\- Andy?

\- Lance...

Pare los besos y lo mire sorprendida.

\- Lance vomito sobre ti?

\- Oh Temperance, no por Dios! Que asco! Lloro la borrachera y la decepcion en mi hombro!

\- O sea que no le diste el Siete Diablos...

Una sonrisa picara se asomo en mis labios al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba su blusa con dedos de prestidigitador.

\- Pero podemos tomarlo ahora...

\- No. Estamos cuidando a Andy y no voy a perder el conocimiento hasta mañana por la tarde. Ademas tenemos trabajo el lunes.

Senti sus labios y su boca cerrarse alrededor de mi pecho mientras me sacaba la blusa y me atraia hacia el con ambas manos.

Me gustaba mucho probar sus pechos mientras la hacia mia. Eso la excitaba sobremanera. Le desabroche el pantalon y lo baje por sus caderas, ella se levanto y se lo saco junto con las bragas para volver a sentarse sobre mi. Me habia bajado el pantalon hasta los muslos y ella se encargo de quitarmelo totalmente. Estabamos totalmente desnudos y con ganas.

Me sente sobre el, despacio, mientras nos volviamos uno rompiendo las leyes de la fisica.

En todo el ajetreo del caso y la llegada de Andy a sus vidas, la meticulosa y minuciosa Dra. Brennan habia tenido un olvido monumental que le pasaria la cuenta algunos meses despues...

Estabamos reposando acostados en el sillon, ella sobre mi. Le gustaba jugar con su nariz en mi pecho porque me causaba cosquillas.

\- Jajajaja... Tempe... jajaja... ya, para... o lo lamentaras.

\- Es una amenaza Sr. Booth?

\- Oh no querida... es una promesa...

Empece a hacerle cosquillas en los costados. Ella se retorcia de risa en mis manos intentando sacarlas de su cuerpo, sin exito.

\- Jajajajaja... basta Seeley... jajajaja... basta...

Terminamos de jugar a las cosquillas y nos quedamos abrazados disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañia. Me encantaba su aroma a lavanda y sandalo, ese perfume que reconoci como suyo desde la primera vez que lo senti. Era hora de hablar y estaba un poco tensa al respecto, aunque era poco probable que dijera que no, el asunto me ponia doblemente nerviosa. Uno, por su reaccion y otro por mi, ya muy pequeña, resistencia a formar una familia. Nunca tuve un buen final en ninguna de las familias de las cuales forme parte, no en la biologica y mucho menos con ninguna de las adoptivas o de acogida que vinieron despues.

Pero Seeley era diferente.

O no?

La senti tensarse sobre mi y casi podia escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro llendo a toda velocidad. Sabia que tenia algo importante que decirme y que ademas de todo, incluia abogados y cosas formales... oh, como no lo pense, va a pedirme que me case con ella! Sino para que tanto sigilo y misterio? Tanta la urgencia y necesidad de hablar con sus abogados? Estoy tan feliz de que me considere digno de ser su esposo!

Lo vi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, perdido en sus pensamientos... era ahora o nunca.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tu...** **me das,**_

 _ **las cosas que yo quiero cuando menos me lo espero.**_

 _ **Y tu... me das,**_

 _ **el aire que respiro...**_

\- No puedo creer que te emborracharas antes de venir a trabajar...

\- No estoy borracho.

\- Eso dicen los alcoholicos.

\- Solo tome dos tragos de whisky de canela en la casa de Booth!

\- Bajame la voz, Lancelot Sweets o terminaras en medio de la nada y ya veras tu como llegar a Sunnydale...

 ** _Tu... seras,_**

 ** _Lo que tanto buscaba y yo creia que no existia._**

Genny ni me miraba. Tenia los ojos fijos en la carretera y una leve mueca de fastidio impresa en el rostro. Supuse que el resto del viaje se realizaria en medio de un silencio incomodo, asi que me acomode en el asiento del copiloto para dormir un rato y llegar fresco hasta la cauchera para el interrogatorio con el administrador y el personal que conocia a Megan Taylor. Seeley ya me habia comentado la partcularidad de la mujer asesinada y este caso no me gustaba para nada. Lo paranormal era de mi agrado pero no cuando involucraba amigos cercanos, bebes, vampiros, profecias y demas aditivos como para una buena pelicula de horror.

 ** _Tu... vendras,_**

 ** _robandome la vida pa fundirla con la tuya..._**

 ** _Y que sera de mi cuando en tus brazos yo descubra..._**

Tenia que sacarme de la cabeza que estaba en el auto con Lancelot Sweets. El habia sido una parte importante en mi vida aunque ni el mismo lo supiera. Habia llegado en un momento clave, cuando me sentia sola y decepcionada. El padre de mi hijo habia terminado nuestra relacion de manera abrupta indicandome que mi trabajo en el FBI me absorbia demasiado y encima con una velada acusacion de infidelidad por mi parte con mi Jefe. Esa acusacion me sacudio. Yo admiraba a Seeley Booth como un agente casi perfecto y un superior mas que eficiente en su trabajo. Diablos! que el hombre era bueno en lo que hacia y tenia la tasa de resolucion mas alta de crimenes en lo que iba de vida del Departamento de Crimenes Mayores. Quien no iba a admirarlo! Aunque pensandolo bien, ciega no estoy, el hombre estaba de lo bueno lo mejor pero jamas hubo una indirecta o siquiera la insinuacion mas remota por parte de ninguno de los dos. El amaba a la Dra. Brennan y yo pensaba que Brad me amaba de la misma manera que yo lo hacia. Evidentemente yo estaba en un error y cuando se fue pense que nunca volveria a confiar en alguien de esa manera. Ciega, incondicional y arrasadora.

Pero llego el hombre sentado a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto, que dormitaba y cabeceaba la intoxicacion alcoholica con un suave ronquido. Ese hombre con sus mañas de psicologo entrenado, con su cara de niño triste y su intensa sensibilidad escondida bajo siete capas de doctorados y titulos. A veces pensaba que se parecia mucho a la Dra. Brennan pero el si era atento, amable y tenia un don para empatizar con la gente...

 ** _Tu seras... el cielo que jamas podre tocar._**

 ** _Es imposible, ya lo se..._**

 ** _Abrazame..._**

Un golpe en el hombro me desperto. Genny habia traido un termo lleno hasta los bordes de cafe cargado y me despertaba de la manera mas amigable posible despues de todo lo que habia ocurrido entre nosotros hasta hace unos pocos meses atras. A veces me preguntaba que habria pasado si en vez de correr a los brazos de Daisy por enesima vez despues que ella tenia un "Episodio Brennan" y se le pasaba el efecto, me hubiera quedado con Genoveve Shaw, su vida tranquila y ordenada, su pequeño hijo David de tres años, su risa suave y calculada, su forma de amar que contrastaba con la ecuanime y metodica agente del FBI a cargo de mi papa murcielago...

\- Tomatelo. No quiero que me acusen de traerte incapacitado a interrogar a un sospechoso de asesinato.

\- Sospechoso, si. Culpable. tambien... el mato a la madre del niño.

\- Nuestro trabajo es encontrar evidencia que apunte al culpable, no probar tus teorias maniaticas y alcoholizadas.

\- Que no estoy borracho...

\- Tomate el cafe y ahorranos tiempo y esfuerzo a los dos, Lancelot...

\- Nunca debi dejarte... eres demasiado buena... quiza por eso lo hice, eras demasiado buena para mi.

Voltee a mirarlo a los ojos pero estaba tomandose el negro liquido hasta el fondo de la taza. Demasiado buena para el? Que rayos significa eso? Acaso el Dr. Lancelot Sweets si habia tenido sentimientos fuertes y durareros hacia mi o era solo el whisky de canela el que hablaba?

\- No pongas esa cara, ya te dije que no estoy borracho. Te lo acabo de decir en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales... tu aceptarias darnos una segunda oportunidad?

 ** _Tu... me das,_**

 ** _una golpe de energia cuando estoy sin bateria._**

 ** _Y tu... me das,_**

 ** _la vida en un instante..._**

Unos ojos azules observaban la escena con extrañeza. Habia pensado que Angel y su esposa vendrian a seguir con el caso y en su lugar envian a un par de adolescentes medio enamorados que se peleaban en la camioneta de la manera mas gentil que podian. "Que desperdicio de tiempo... en vez de resolver el caso se van a enfrascar en su idilio y el crimen de la cauchera pasa a segundo plano. Si supieran que aqui en Sunnydale nada es lo que parece. La comunidad Wikana esta buscando como loca al hijo de Megan porque el niño es el ultimo en la linea de sangre de los Taylor que cuenta con poderes pasados de generacion en generacion y tal parece que al niño se lo trago la tierra... aparte de mi dilema personal, mi mision es encontrar a Andrew Taylor y ponerlo a cargo de una de las Wikanas mayores, Carol Harris que ademas era amiga de infancia de su madre. Voy a tener que ayudar a este par de niños de secundaria en la resolucion del caso para sacarles informacion de Angel y su familia, ademas de buscar por cielo, mar y tierra al niño Taylor..."

 ** _Tu, seras..._**

 ** _La historia mas bonita, la que nunca se te olvida..._**

 ** _Y tu, vendras..._**

 ** _entregando tu vida para hacerte con la mia..._**

 ** _Y que sera de mi cuando en tus besos yo entendia que tu, seras..._**

Se acerca a un lado de la camioneta y ve que ninguno de sus ocupantes se mueve de su lugar, como si estuvieran petrificados en el tiempo por un hechizo... Willow? La rubia sacude la cabeza. Su amiga esta haciendo las veces de niñera con su precioso Connor y por mas poderosa que sea, su retoño es un volcan de energia en erupcion, Su cabello rubio, liso y lacio y sus ojos azules deberian evocar mas las facciones de ella como la madre pero sin embargo, sus gestos, mohines, forma de mirar, de reir, de pensar y hasta su mirada triste y melancolica cuando esta aburrido remiten inmediatamente hacia el otro lado de su herencia genetica... al padre ausente que no sabe nada de el y parece no querer saber ni mucho menos importarle lo que ella tiene que decirle.

 ** _El cielo que jamas podre tocar..._**

 ** _Es imposible, ya lo se..._**

 ** _Que tan solo tu, me das..._**

 ** _La vida que yo siempre quise para mi_**

 ** _pero es imposible, ya lo se... perdoname_**

"Fue un error enamorarme de Angel... pero jamas renegare de Connor. Aun si su padre es negligente con el, por la razon que sea, Spike ha hecho un papel excelente como figura paterna en la vida de mi pequeño..."

De un momento a otro, todo parecio volver a la vida dentro de la SUV.

\- Estas loco, Lancelot?! Todo por que Daisy se fue y buscas con quien llenar el vacio existencial de su ausencia?!

\- Eso sono muy poetico, Genny... entonces me aceptas?

La rubia escucho el sonido inconfundible de una cachetada furibunda. Decidio intervenir antes que el par de mocosos se mataran sin resolver el caso.

 ** _Por pensar solo en mi._**

 ** _Por no darte mas de lo que te di._**

 ** _Por amarte simplemente._**

 ** _No me pidas hacer, lo que no puedo hacer..._**

 ** _Si tu quieres y puedes, olvidame tu..._**

...

Booth se habia quedado mudo y sorprendido ademas de un poco decepcionado. El pensaba que su adorada antropologa le iba a pedir matrimonio con todas las de la ley y el ya se veia en una bella boda victoriana con cuarteto de cuerdas, todos sus amigos vestidos de traje y corbata junto con las damas vestidas de traje largo y su amada Huesos en un vaporoso vestido blanco caminando hacia el por los jardines del Instituto Jeffersonian, ya veria como engatusaba a Caroline para conseguir un cura dispuesto a oficiar esa boda sin agua bendita...

\- Booth!

Seeley salio de su ensoñacion para ver el rostro preocupado y angustiado de su novia frente a el. Temperance no penso que tendria esa reaccion jamas. La interpreto como una negativa a su silenciosa peticion de formar una familia con ella.

\- Solo fue una idea... No te estoy presionando ni nada por el estilo... A mi si me gustaria adoptarlo asi que voy a iniciar los tramites de manera personal... Ni siquiera tienes que seguir cambiandole el pañal... Olvida todo el asunto relacionado con Andrew. A partir de ahora yo me ocupare personalmente de el, ni siquiera te daras cuenta que esta aqui..

\- Temperance...

\- No, esta bien... Yo no debi sugerirlo tan pronto... O quiza nunca debi hacerlo...

 ** _El cielo que jamas podre tocar._**

 ** _Es imposible ya lo se, que tan solo tu..._**

La abrace para evitar que se levantara y se alejara de mi. Intento deshacer mi abrazo pero no la deje y cogi su menton para verla a los ojos, cosa que tambien esquivo.

\- Tempe... Yo pense que me dirias otra cosa pero tambien quiero ser el padre de Andy... La expresion que viste no fue de desagrado ni de rechazo sino de sorpresa... Me encantaria adoptarlo junto contigo y empezar nuestra familia.

\- No te voy a obligar, Seeley. El hecho de que estemos juntos no significa que debas hacerlo si no lo deseas.

\- Claro que lo deseo! Ese pequeño renacuajo es un adorable manipulador... Al igual que su madre...

\- Conocias a Megan Taylor?

\- Tempe, me refiero a ti! Tu eres su mama ahora! Y yo soy su padre... Aunque suene a Dark Wader.

\- A quien? Por favor Seeley, habla claro!

La bese para reafirmar mi punto. Ella no me correspondio al inicio pero luego se dejo llevar por el sentimiento compartido.

\- Entonces, aceptas ser el padre de Andy?

\- Por supuesto que si!

El abrazo y sonrisa de felicidad que recibi de parte de mi novia me reafirmaron en que era la decision correcta.

 ** _La vida que yo siempre quise para mi._**

 ** _La vida que yo siempre quise..._**

 ** _pero es imposible, ya lo se..._**

El resto del dia paso entre cocinar, salir al parque con Andy, su primer paseo en columpio, su primera bola curva lanzada con mi ayuda, el primer cambio de pañal en el Dinner. Regresamos a la casa y despues de un buen y merecido baño, Temperance lo arrullo hasta hacerlo dormir despues de su acostumbrado megabiberon de leche.

 ** _Que tan solo tu, seras..._**

Salio de la habitacion con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras yo terminaba de firmar los documentos que habia traido en la tarde. En medio de besos y abrazos que ya estaban pasando a mayores en el sillon de la sala, escuchamos un toquido fuerte en la puerta. Nos separamos de mala gana y fuimos hasta la puerta.

\- Lance? Ya es tarde. Pense que ya vendrias mañana!

Lancelot no tenia equipaje pero si una cara de funeral y muy malas noticias impresa en el rostro.

En las manos tenia una carta de Megan Taylor.

 ** _Pero es imposible..._**

 ** _Ya lo se..._**

 ** _Perdoname..._**

 ** _Perdoname tu..._**


	13. Chapter 13

Andy se habia ido hace un mes y Temperance intentaba aparentar fortaleza. Llenaba su vida entre el laboratorio, las clases con sus internos y la relacion con Seeley.

El vampiro por su parte, no sabia que hacer para sacarla de su tristeza. Sabia que Andy habia dejado un vacio muy dificil de llenar y penso que quiza una visita a uno de los orfelinatos de DC y una solicitud de adopcion por parte de ambos, como pareja, tranquilizaria los instintos maternales de su novia. Tener un bebe en casa habia sido agobiante para el los primeros dias pero debia reconocer que tambien extrañaba al pequeñin de grandes ojos azules.

Un hijo de ambos tendria los ojos de su madre, de eso estaba seguro...

Temperance estaba trabajando hasta tarde en el limbo con su interno favorito, Vincent Nigel-Murray. El hombrecillo ingles era como un pequeño cachorrito de Brennan. Hacia todo lo que le pedia y mas. Catalogaba, ordenaba, reordenaba los huesos en el limbo segun el gusto y disgusto de su mentora y hasta bañaba a su iguana Spike que precisamente ese dia estuvo de humor caprichoso y termino mordiendole un dedo al pobre Vincent en medio de su baño semanal. El hombrecillo entro cogiendose el dedo herido a la sala de huesos y Temperance quedo mirando el color rojo intenso que manaba de la carne abierta.

\- Vincent! Que le paso?

\- Spike estaba de mal humor... paseme el alcohol por favor.

\- Creo que tendre que sedarlo.

\- Que? No por Dios, es solo una mordedura! Ni me estoy desmayando ni nada por el estilo por la perdida de sangre!

\- Hablaba de Spike, Sr. Nigel-Murray... tome el alcohol. Ya regreso.

Temperance no salio del limbo apresuradamente y casi corriendo a castigar a su iguana.

Salio porque estaba a punto de abalanzarsele encima a Vincent y dejarlo sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo...

Se sento en la cama de un tiron.

Era la tercera vez en esta semana que soñaba con desangrar a Nigel-Murray y siempre le llevo un tiempo adaptarse a que solo era un mal sueño. Ella podia manejar mejor las pesadillas de los hogares de acogida y casas de adopcion, los recuerdos de la secundaria y cosas por el estilo. Incluso las preferia a tener un sueño infernal en el cual ella tambien se convertia en vampiro.

Miro a todos lados para ubicarse y recordar que no estaba en la sala de huesos o limbo, como le habia puesto su mordaz noviecito vampiro; sino en su cama, su habitacion, la seguridad y comodidad de su departamento ubicado en una de las zonas mas exclusivas de DC. Se tiro hacia atras, cayendo en las almohadas y almohadones de plumas. Giro la cabeza a la derecha y vio un espacio vacio donde solia reposar el hombre que estaba con ella en una relacion monogama y formal por poco menos de un año.

Suspiro al recordar que Seeley estaba en una mision secreta asignada por el FBI. Ambos odiaban esas misiones. El regresaba con el alma desgarrada pues normalmente era requerido por su destreza como francotirador y debia quitar una vida mas en vez de resarcirse por las que ya habia tomado anteriormente, sea como Angel o como Seeley; mientras ella quedaba sola, debatiendose entre su miedo al abandono y su feroz sentido de independencia. Cuando volvian a reunirse, les llevaba unos dias adaptarse nuevamente pero siempre lo habian logrado con exito.

Esta vez tenian una cuña mas en su relacion. La partida y ausencia de Andy.

La carta que Lance les trajo, era la ultima voluntad de la madre del pequeño en la cual indicaba que su hijo debia pasar a manos de Carol Harris si a ella le ocurria una desgracia o muerte intempestiva. El hecho de entregar al niño que habia llegado a ver como su propio hijo, desgarro a Temperance hasta el punto en que Seeley penso realmente en batallar por la custodia del niño pero Caroline le dijo que no habia asidero legal ya que ninguno estaba relacionado o vinculado biologicamente con el menor y solo lo habian tenido en su custodia dos semanas mientras que Carol Harris y su esposo hacian las veces de niñeros del pequeño cuando la madre trabajaba.

Sintio unos brazos que la envolvian por la espalda y el aroma inconfundible de su colonia de sandalo y madera. Se habia teletransportado desde el confin de la tierra para volver a su lado. Nunca lo habia hecho anteriormente pero esta vez ella lo necesitaba a su lado. El lo sabia asi no lo dijera y sin necesidad de leerle la mente.

\- Te extrañaba...

\- Yo tambien... Cuanto tiempo mas durara esto?

\- Esta es mi ultima mision. Hable con Cullen. Amenace con renunciar si seguian dandome este tipo de encomiendas para el FBI. No tendre que empuñar un maldito rifle nunca mas ni quitar la vida a un alma viviente, por encargo, en lo que me reste de servicio activo.

\- A tu regreso, puedes pedir vacaciones?

\- Vacaciones? Estas pensando en irnos de viaje los dos y pasar unas noches de lujuria y pasion en un lugar donde nadie nos conozca? Mmm... suena tentador.

\- Estoy pensando en que me acompañes a terapia con Sweets.

Seeley se sento en la cama y encendio la luz de la mesa de noche para ver el rostro de su novia. Ella no se habia movido y seguia acostada de lado. En un primer momento penso en gritar y vociferar que el no iba a ir a terapia y mucho menos con un niño de doce años de edad, sabelotodo y genio pero vio restos de lagrimas en las mejillas de la antropologa y su humor cambio inmediatamente.

\- Temperance, dime... que esta mal?

\- Nada Seeley, nada esta mal...

Se sento al lado del vampiro y lo miro a los ojos con toda la tristeza por la partida del niño, reflejada en ellos.

\- Soy yo la que esta mal y debo buscar la manera de solucionarlo antes de pensar en cambios radicales en mi vida.

Si ella le hubiera clavado una estaca en el pecho de improviso, no habria estado mas sorprendido y asustado que con esa declaracion.

\- Cambios? Que clase de cambios, Temperance?

\- Tengo pesadillas... son terribles y despierto en estado de shock por lo que mi inconsiente sugiere. No creo en las premoniciones pero esta pesadilla es repetitiva y cada vez se me hace mas dificil controlar mi reaccion despues de despertar.

Seeley la tomo en brazos y dejo que se desahogara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Despues de llorar, Temperance se quedo dormida y Seeley decidio volver a Iran por la mañana para acompañarla y velar sus sueños a ver si podia ingresar a su mente y ver la pesadilla que la atormentaba ya que ella no habia sido especifica en cuanto a la naturaleza de su sueño y el intuia que estaba directamente relacionado con su dilema.

Sin embargo, el hecho de estar cerca de ella nuevamente, su calor y tibieza lo arrullaron tambien y aunados al cansancio y tension de esa mision en particular, se quedo dormido junto a ella hasta el amanecer. Desperto con los primeros rayos del sol y le dio un beso suave en los labios tratando de no despertarla, para salir inmediatamente pero ella sintio su beso y lo continuo hasta que estuvo en sus brazos, bien despierta y amandolo antes de que vuelva a Oriente Medio.

\- Te amo, no lo olvides jamas...

\- No podria, es la primera vez que amo asi a alguien...

\- Regresare en unos dias y haremos lo que dijiste. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

\- Gracias Seeley, yo...

El despertador sono con fuerza indicando que era hora de salir a trabajar para Brennan y de regresar a Iran para Booth. Un ultimo beso entre ambos y Seeley se desvanecio para regresar a su unidad de comando mientras Brennan abria los ojos ya sin el a su lado.

Se levanto de la cama y entro a la ducha. El agua fria debia hacer su parte este dia, una muy buena parte antes de que la antropologa empezara una lenta pero segura carrera a la depresion. Seeley intuia perfectamente que debia buscar un remedio rapido a la desazon e instintos maternales frustrados de Brennan antes que sea demasiado tarde.

...

Iba por las calles de DC. Despues de entregarles la carta de Maggie a ese par de niñitos de primaria, obtuve una buena cantidad de informacion del llamado agente Seeley Joseph Booth y su compañera la Dra. Temperance Brennan.

Primero que el idiota de Spike se habia equivocado, como siempre, ya que no estaban casados sino que eran novios recientes y el niñito que ambos adoraban era nada mas y nada menos que Andrew Taylor, mi mision en ese momento. No tenia nada mas que hacer que entregar la carta, esperar que la Dra. Brennan entregara al niño con el dolor de su corazon, se desilusionara y dejara tirado en la banqueta al vampiro casanova ese. Por lo que habia escuchado de boca del Baby Psicologo, Temperance Brennan no aceptaba bien ni el cambio ni la derrota asi que iba en camino a hacer mi proxima jugada y movimiento.

Las predicciones de Willow habian sido certeras. Tuve que atravesarlo con una espada ya que su alma se habia esfumado y solo era una maquina asesina y sedienta de sangre. Esa era la unica forma de acabar con la masacre en Sunnydale e incluso de salvarlo a el del castigo eterno.

Semanas despues de ese dia maldito, me di cuenta que estaba embarazada...

Angel ya no pertenecia a esta vida o al menos eso me hizo creer Spike. No puedo decir que jamas quise al vampiro rubio pero lo que senti por Angel era incomparable y ademas el era el padre biologico de Connor.

Ahora debia averiguar quien era realmente la mujer con la que se encontraba en medio de una realacion amorosa, cuando se suponia que yo misma lo habia enviado sin tramites ni retorno al mismisimo infierno y el muy desgraciado ni siquiera me busco al saberse nuevamente en la tierra de los vivos de nuevo... aunque debo reconocer que yo tampoco habria buscado a la persona que me atraveso el estomago con un fierro mientras me besaba y juraba amarme hasta el infinito y mas alla.

Mi objetivo en DC estaba siendo convenientemente monitoreado por Willow para que este sea un encuentro "casual"

\- Dobla a la derecha, ella saldra de la tienda en dos minutos mas o menos...

Hice lo que mi amiga me dijo y aguarde. Era inutil que las imagenes de mi vida con Angel no pasaran por mi mente mientras esperaba aparecer a su nueva conquista.

La vida era un paño de lagrimas y mi objetivo acababa de salir... de la tienda de bebes?

Era tiempo de actuar asi mi corazon estuviera siendo atravesado por mil espadas. La mujer es simpatica, eso le voy a conceder pero si Angel todavia no ha perdido su alma nuevamente es porque no esta enamorado de la doctorcita esta. Salia de la tienda con un par de bolsas... oh ese vampiro es un irresponsable si es cierto lo que estoy pensando.

Estaba distraida revisando el interior de la bolsa, solo haria falta un choque leve...

Habia comprado varias cosas para Andy apenas vino a vivir con nosotros y encargado otras mas que recien acababan de llegar a la tienda. Estaban pagadas y francamente eran articulos que me habian gustado para el. Quiza podria envianselos por encomienda a Carol Harris y que finalmente los utilizara como habia revisto en un inicio... no recuerdo ver el mameluco azul que hace juego con sus ojitos, voy a revisar a ver si...

Un choque con otra persona me hizo caer la bolsa y la ropa tanto como los juguetes cayeron al suelo. Mi primer impulso no fue enfrentar a la persona que se estrello conmigo sino recoger las cosas antes que se dispersaran o ensuciaran asi que me agache a realizar dicha tarea, dando espacio y tiempo al emisor del golpe para desaparecer sin ser visto ni oido.

Sin embargo no fue asi y de pronto tuve frente a mi a una chica rubia que se deshacia en excusas mientras me ayudaba a recoger la ropa de Andy del piso.

\- Lo siento tanto! Es que venia distraida! Tengo tantas cosas en la mente este dia!

\- Comparto la sensacion aunque igual deberia fijarse por donde va.

\- Si, disculpe nuevamente... aqui tiene la ropa de su bebe.

\- No es para mi bebe pero se podria decir que lo fue en un tiempo... en fin, debo irme.

Al ponerme de pie tuve un leve mareo y la muchacha me sostuvo del brazo para no caer al piso. Recorde que no habia desayunado hoy ni cenado la noche anterior, si Seeley lo supiera ya lo tendria dandome un sermon acerca de mi comida de conejo a deshoras.

\- Se siente bien? No desea que la lleve a algun lugar?

\- Soy perfectamente capaz de ir a cualquier lugar que desee sin ayu...

Un nuevo mareo me indico que si necesitaria el apoyo que me estaba ofreciendo aquella sonriente desconocida, asi que me recoste en la pared para que se me pasara un poco y sacar mi movil que vibraba en ese momento.

"Llegare mañana a primera hora, quiza igual que hoy... te tengo una sorpresa, come y descansa. Te amo, Seeley..."

Una sonrisa idiota se le dibujo en el rostro a la doctorcita, de seguro era ese vampiro Don Juan, escribiendole frases melosas. Tenia que volver a llamar su atencion.

\- Mi nombre es Elizabeth Summers.

\- Temperance Brennan.


	14. Chapter 14

Seeley aguardaba mientras miraba a su equipo desplazarse hacia los aviones que los llevarian de regreso a casa. El esperaria hasta que el ultimo hombre de la base aborde para ir al bosque y desaparecer, materializandose en casa junto con su compañero de viaje. Unos vivaces ojuelos marrones se clavaron en las pupilas pardas del vampiro y este sonrio al pequeño dueño de aquellos ojos color chocolate tan parecidos a los de el mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Me ayudaras a que Bones se recupere, pequeño.

\- Te has vuelto tan patetico, Angel...

La voz era conocida pero al mismo tiempo incomoda. El pequeño acompañante de Seeley se encogio ante la vista repentina de otro hombre frente a ellos. Booth lo levanto en brazos y lo protegio con su casaca de comando antes de enfrentarse a Spike.

\- Que demonios quieres aqui?!

\- Alertarte. Te dije que Buffy no descansaria hasta encontrarte...

Booth miro a todos lados con indiferencia. Sabia que Buffy no podia lastimarlo pues el ya no era un ente maligno ni tenia mayor ingerencia en los asuntos de Sunnydale, Wolfgang ang Hart y demas fauna sobrenatural de la cual por fin se encontraba lejos y sin ningun deseo de regresar.

\- No la veo por aqui, tampoco siento su presencia cerca... solo la indeseable aparicion que tengo frente a mi.

\- Despues no digas que no te lo adverti...

Spike le da la espalda para retirarse pero decide instigarlo un poco mas.

\- Por cierto, ya que estas aqui en Medio Oriente, quien protege, cuida, vigila y guarda a la bella antropologa que tienes por mujer ahora?

Seeley lo coge del cuello con una mano mientras lo levanta del piso. Spike no puede esfumarse ni desaparecer pues Seeley es mas poderoso y anula sus poderes al tocarlo. Lo mira con ira mal contenida mientras su pequeño acompañante comienza a gemir de miedo.

\- Tranquilo pequeño, termino con este vampiro teñido y nos iremos a casa.

\- Ojala... la encuentres en el lugar... que llamas casa...

\- Maldita sea Spike! Si vas a decir algo, dilo ahora o seras mi ultima victima...

\- Le dijiste que volverias al dia siguiente... ha pasado una semana y no te has comunicado con ella...

\- No he podido, con un demonio! He estado tan vigilado por la mision que ni siquiera pude teletransportarme como le prometi!... pero como sabes todo eso?!

\- Te dije que ella te encontraria...

Seeley no entiende la connotacion de las palabras de Spike. No ha visto, sentido o siquiera pensado en Buffy en años, mucho menos ahora que se encuentra tan enteramente feliz y completo con Brennan. Sacude al vampiro rubio y lo acerca a su rostro mientras empieza a transformarse.

\- No he probado sangre en años, Spike... y ahora mismo no me importa si es la tuya, asi que si no quieres morir en este instante, deja de hablar en acertijos y dime lo que esta pasando!

\- Ella utilizo a Willow para acceder a ti y ubicarte... si tu no estas, quien quedaba en el lugar?

Seeley se queda livido y por un momento toda la sangre se le drena de la cara. Deja caer a Spike al piso y se da cuenta de la magnitud de la revelacion.

Buffy y Bones... Elizabeth y Temperance juntas.

No... nada bueno podia salir de eso.

Desaparece con el pequeño mientras Spike se levanta del suelo de tierra. Se frota el cuello adolorido y sacude sus ropas empolvadas.

\- Ni un gracias por salvarme el pellejo... este vampiro no cambia ni con la muerte ni con la vuelta a la vida...

Por supuesto que detras de la "buena accion" de Spike habia mas que solo ser amable con Angel. El no deseaba perder la ilusion de familia que tenia con Buffy y Connor y si Angel detenia los planes de la cazavampiros o frustraba sus deseos, dandole a entender que jamas tendria nuevamente una oportunidad con el, Spike podia darse por bien servido y regresar a Sunnydale con su familia sin mas problemas en adelante.

Pero eso era algo que no iba a pasar y lamentablemente Spike tambien lo intuia.

...

Ya se me estaba haciendo rutina encontrarme todos los dias en la misma cafeteria con la "novia de Angel" Bebiamos un descafeinado y conversabamos de cosas ligeras al principio. El dia que nos conocimos, la mujer no habia comido nada desde el dia anterior en el almuerzo y cuando la invite a comer para resarcir el empujon de la mañana, estaba famelica. Nunca habia visto a ninguna criatura natural o sobrenatural devorar en 15 segundos una hambueguesa doble... por lo menos en el apetito coincide con Angel.

La conversacion habia girado los ultimos dias, de manera natural y casual, hasta nuestras vidas. Yo ya sabia que era una antropologa que trabajaba con el FBI pero no me imagine que fuera novelista de historias de misterio basadas en los casos que veia con Angel... si alguien sabia sacar el maximo provecho de las situaciones era Temperance Brennan. Ya me habia comentado que vivia con su novio, el agente con el que trabajaba en la resolucion de homicidios y asesinatos pero que este tambien era soldado y habia sido llamado al servicio activo en una mision hermetica... tipico de Angel, es capaz de salvar al mundo entero pero no de escribir una nota para indicar donde diablos se encuentra... por lo menos, ella sabia que estaba en Iran pero estaba preocupada por el y mortificada por su incomunicacion. Decidi atacar por ese flanco.

\- Y el novio nada? No te ha llamado ni intentado comunicarse contigo?

\- No... pero esas misiones son asi. Lo incomunican para que pueda concentrarse en su trabajo. Siempre regresa a mi luego de todo eso... a veces esta tan desgarrado por lo que lo obligan a hacer... yo, se me parte el alma, metaforicamente hablando, al verlo asi y pongo todo de mi parte para ayudarlo hasta que se estabilice. Normalmente tomamos vacaciones despues de sus asignaciones al extranjero para estar unos dias los dos solos y pueda consentirlo como se merece.

Una punzada de celos me recorrio entera al oirla hablar asi. Yo sabia como le gustaba a Angel ser mimado y consentido y debo confesar que envidiaba la posicion de la doctorcita en esta ocasion.

El habia sido mio.

Pero hoy, ella sabria la verdad y si las premisas del niño psicologo eran ciertas, no soportaria el peso de toda la verdad acumulada ni tampoco la mentira por omision de Angel y lo dejaria al garete.

Esa seria mi oportunidad.

\- Me imagino, Temperance y dime, no han pensado en tener hijos? O el no quiere?

Casi se me cae la taza de las manos con la pregunta de Elizabeth. El impedimiento de el aunado a la perdida reciente de Andrew me provoco un repentino malestar pero no era necesario compartir toda la informacion, si bien Elizabeth Summers habia sido una buena compañia para platicar de cosas intrascendentes y distraerme un poco de la rutina de un trabajo en solitario y una casa que se sentia mas sola aun, no iba a admitir que me sentia al borde a una casi perfecta desconocida.

\- Ehhh... si pero... es algo complicado.

\- Porque? El es un monstruo acaso?

Presionaba ligeramente hacia donde queria, veia que la doctorcita se descomponia y recomponia casi inmediatamente. Debo admitir que tiene aguante, no cualquiera controlaria tan buen sus emociones con los aguijonazos a la conciencia que le estoy dando.

\- No! por supuesto que no lo es!

\- Entonces?

\- No tenemos planes por el momento, estamos bien asi...

Tome un trago del descafeinado y mire a la calle para mantener en equilibrio mis emociones. Que se supone que debia decir? "Es que mi novio es un vampiro y por ese motivo no podemos tener hijos propios, ademas el bebe que estabamos a punto de adoptar nos fue quitado practicamente de nuestras manos y yo estoy empezando un lento pero seguro camino hacia la locura..."

\- Planes? El padre de Connor nunca lo tuvo en sus planes y miranos ahora... conversando en una cafeteria cuando yo deberia estar buscandolo para que se haga responsable por su hijo.

Mire hacia la ventana. No debi decir esa frase ni mucho menos sacar algo del veneno que tenia guardado para Angel. Ella era un medio para un fin, no tenia porque ver la figura completa y mucho menos hacer patentes mis celos.

\- El padre de tu hijo esta aqui en en DC?

\- Si, por eso vine...

\- Por lo que dijiste, el nunca quiso hacerse cargo del niño? Porque conozco muy buenos abogados...

\- Es una larga historia, no se si quieras escucharla...

Mire mi movil. Habia pasado mi hora de salida del Jeffersonian y no queria escuchar a Angela ni a Cam, diciendome lo mismo: que el me ama, que me extraña, que esta atrapado en Iran... si ellas supieran que el puede ir y venir a su antojo en segundos, no lo defenderian tanto... Voltee mi mirada hasta Elizabeth, tenia los ojos llorosos y se veia que el recuerdo la afectaba demasiado. Ella me habia escuchado mientras yo hablaba sin parar de Seeley, crei que deberia mostrar un poco de empatia hacia ella y asenti.

\- Creo que tengo tiempo suficiente para oir tu historia.


	15. Chapter 15

Seeley se teletransporto desde Iran a la oficina misma de Brennan, en el Jeffersonian. Se dio cuenta que su adorado tormento antropologico no estaba en el lugar porque la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, asi que volvio a transportarse pero esta vez, a la oficina de su casi cuñada.

Angela se encontraba realizando una reconstruccion facial y estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que el vampiro pudo dar la impresion que recien llegaba por el instituto y buscaba a su novia despues de tanto tiempo separados. Entro al estudio de Angela y saludo a la joven artista.

\- Angie! Que bueno verte!

\- Oh tigre! Recien llegaste? Como estas? Y esa ternurita que traes bajo el brazo?

El aludido dio un ladrido alegre y lamio las manos de la artista, la cual quedo encantada con el cachorro de pastor aleman ya que lo levanto de brazos del agente para acunarlo en los propios.

\- Es para Bones. Supuse que cuidarlo podria aliviarle en algo la ausencia de...

\- Ni lo menciones. Te perdiste por una semana y ella ha sido practicamente un fantasma en el laboratorio. Sabiamos que estaba aqui porque el Pyrius iba y venia todos los dias. A veces ni siquiera podiamos encontrarla a pesar de que acababa de pasar a nuestro lado, como si pudiera desaparecer y reaparecer a voluntad.

Booth traga en seco. La transportacion es un habilidad vampirica pero Temperance no lo era. El no la habia mordido ni convertido asi que no era posible que ella tuviera esas caracteristicas. Era una humana, era mortal y era imposible.

Utilizo su sentido de ubicacion para localizarla dentro del Jeffersonian. Nada. La antropologa no se encontraba en las instalaciones del laboratorio ni en ninguno de los pisos del edificio. Si la encontraba con sus sentidos vampiricos y salia intempestivamente, la artista lo acosaria a preguntas. Estaba seguro que Angie poseia un sexto sentido casi paranormal y si queria seguir escondiendo su identidad sobrenatural, tendria que actuar como un ser humano comun y corriente buscando a la novia desaparecida.

\- Angie, sabes donde puede estar?

\- Si no esta en el Royal Dinner, quizas se encuentre en tu casa. Llevale al cachorro. Te ayudara a lidiar con su frustracion y seria un aliciente para no aplicarte la ley del hielo.

...

Buffy y Temperance seguian con su amena charla en el Royal Dinner. La cazavampiros estaba a punto de revelarle a la antropologa un aspecto totalmente desconocido del hombre que amaba.

\- Lo primero que deberia explicar acerca del padre de Connor es que su edad cronologica no se refleja en su aspecto fisico. Dicho de otra forma, es un hombre mayor pero con apariencia juvenil.

\- De seguro una vida activa, ejercicios, buena comida. Hay estudios que indican tanto longevidad como un aspecto de jovialidad relacionado directamente con los habitos alimenticios y de conducta.

\- Te aseguro que es mucho mas que eso pero en fin, nos conocimos hace poco mas de 5 años cuando yo aun era estudiante pero contaba con un trabajo de medio tiempo... como exterminadora de alimañas.

\- Alimañas de que tipo?

\- De uno que no se ve frecuentemente. Salen en la noche a cazar. Son altamente nocivos e infecciosos, incluso mortales. Cuentan con largos y afilados colmillos...

Temperance nunca ha sentido palpitos ni premoniciones pero esta segura que su corazon acaba de saltarse un latido con la referencia a colmillos que hizo su joven y nueva amiga. El malestar de la antropologa no pasa desapercibido para la cazavampiros.

\- Temperance, te sientes bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes... me decias alimañas con colmillos... murcielagos?

\- Entre otros, si. Criaturas de la noche, sobre todo. La vida del padre de Connor era nocturna pero siempre fue un buen hombre, tierno y de corazon puro. Me protegio de esas alimañas pues el tambien era un cazador...

\- Cazador o Exterminador?

Temperance va armando una figura en su mente. Seeley ya le habia contado acerca de su pasado como cazavampiros y tambien hizo mencion a la rubia muchacha que conocio en Sunnydale... Oh Dios! No, no puede ser...

\- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta Dra. Brennan...

Temperance se levanta de un salto de la mesa del Royal Dinner como si estuviera en llamas. Estudia a su acompañante de manera minuciosa y detenida. Cabello, ojos, contextura, forma de ser, de actuar. Esta frente a quien no penso ver jamas en su vida, ni en mil años.

\- Hace como dos años, nos dimos la oportunidad de querernos... te juro que no cabia mas felicidad entre ambos pero el asunto es que despues de esar juntos intimamente, el... perdio su alma.

Brennan estaba palida, respiraba por la boca, estaba casi segura que le iba a dar un ataque de panico y esa no era mi intencion. Ella debia estar lucida para escuchar cada maldita cosa que habia preparado para decirle.

\- Tengo que irme.

Se adelanta para retirarse pero la menuda rubia la retiene del brazo. Logra zafarse lo mas discretamente posible, ese es uno de los lugares favoritos de Seeley y no desea que se le impida el paso por una trifulca con la ex de su novio.

\- He esperado pacientemente a estar frente a ti con la plena consiencia de quienes somos para hablar contigo de muchos temas pendientes.

\- Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, Buffy...

La rubia sonrie sarcasticamente de lado y se le adelanta a la pelirroja, cerrandole el paso.

\- Oh Bones, tenemos demasiado de que hablar... lo primero y quiza lo mas importante, porque Angel no ha perdido su alma si te ama profundamente como dice hacerlo?

La rubia descubre su cuello y Temperance puede ver dos antiguas cicatrices en forma de circulo a un lado de su yugular.

\- El perdio su alma al hacer el amor conmigo. Tuvo sexo mil veces pero nunca hizo el amor... supongo que conoces la cancion. El punto es, el no te ama. Le gustas mucho y te desea enormemente, hasta puede quererte pero amarte... Cariño, el solo me amo a mi y tengo estas marcas para probarlo ademas de mi pequeño Connor.

Ese fue el tiro de gracia para Temperance Brennan. Podia compartimentar las afirmaciones de Buffy porque Seeley ya le habia explicado que el Shantsu se revirtio al volverse humano. Que las condiciones de la profecia habian cambiado y que solo perderia su alma si perdia a su verdadero amor.

El le habia jurado que ella era su unico y verdadero amor. Que jamas le mentiria ni ocultaria nada.

Pero no le habia hablado del niño. Nunca menciono a Connor en ninguna de las charlas que habian tenido sobre su condicion vampirica, Sunnydale, sus amigos e incluso la misma Elizabeth Summers.

\- El no sabe de Connor, cierto?

\- Cariño, es un vampiro. Crees que no sabe cuando engendra a uno de su especie? Es mas, el deseaba tanto ser padre. Me lo dijo varias veces y me lo pidio tambien. El feliz resultado de ese anhelo es mi hijo de dos años.

\- Y porque no se ha comportado como un padre? Si el sabia de tu hijo, porque no se ha hecho cargo?

\- La respuesta a tu pregunta esta frente a mi, mirandome con ojos de tiempo.

Temperance sintio un agujero profundo en el estomago y un golpe certero en el corazon, manifestaciones psicosomaticas ambas pues no habia recibido ningun golpe fisico en cualquiera de los organos involucrados. El la habia preferido a ella por sobre su hijo? Que clase de hombre dejaria abandonado un niño que deseaba y anhelaba tanto?

Su cerebro de genio empezo a enviar mensajes concisos.

El tambien te pidio un hijo. Dijiste que no.

El dice que te ama pero te mintio en ocultarte lo relacionado al niño.

Si te mintio en eso puede mentirte en todo lo demas.

Ergo, jamas te dijo la verdad.

El amor que le profesaba, el cambio en la profecia, el deseo de formar una familia con ella, la vida en conjunto... todo se desmoronaba ante ella como un castillo de naipes. Hizo acopio de las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y miro a Buffy que la contemplaba expectante ante su expresivo mutismo.

\- Tu hijo tendra a su padre, yo me encargare de eso... y procura que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino o en serio que lo lamentaras. Diselo tambien al padre de tu hijo. Adios.

\- Hay algo mas Temperance. Recuerdas las matanzas hace tres años en Sunnydale? Fuiste la encargada de reconocer a las victimas con tu equipo forense. Una carniceria total... yo, tuve que pararlo. Tenia que detenerlo o nadie sobreviviria en el pueblo... si, yo lo mate. Mate al demonio que vivia en su interior pero no pude evitar matar a Angel al mismo tiempo que a Angelus... Tu lo conociste despues, ya humano y sin memoria del pasado pero eso no quita lo que fue... si puedes compartimentarlo, si puedes aceptar a la bestia junto con el hombre, te juro que me hare a un lado y los dejare tranquilos...

Buffy vio como la antropologa cogia atropelladamente sus cosas para salir del Royal Dinner con paso vacilante a esconderse en su preciado laboratorio y supuso que su trabajo estaba cumplido. Angel volveria a su lado junto con su niño y los tres regresarian a Sunnydale, a donde pertenecian. Trabajo hecho y mision cumplida, eso no lo hubiera podido hacer el idiota de Spike ni en sus mejores sueños.

Hasta que vio un par de ojos verdes frente a los suyos y una sonrisa sarcastica en un rostro demasiado conocido para ella.

\- Buffy, Buffy... acaso creias que las cosas serian asi de faciles? Amedrentando a la mujer de Angel para que ella se aparte y te deje el camino libre sin complicaciones?

\- Largate Xander...

\- Lo siento pequeña pero tengo un mensaje para ti del Supremo. Tienes una mision para cumplir junto con Willow y la mujer a la cual acabar de destrozar el mundo entero sera quien cuide de tu hijo hasta que crezca lo suficiente como para enfrentar su destino.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retraso en la actualizacion de este fic. Tengo ya el borrador de 5 capitulos mas y los publicare lo mas rapido posible para darle continuidad a la historia.**

 **jbadillodavila y Yess000, gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos, no me he olvidado de ella ni de las otras que tengo en hiatus. Ire actualizandolas lo mas rapido que pueda.**

 **Una vez mas mis rendidas disculpas y disfruten su lectura =)**

* * *

Booth lo piensa mejor y regresa sobre sus pasos para dejar a su pequeño cachorro con Angela. La artista siente la presencia de alguien en su estudio y gira su silla bien dispuesta a embromar a su atractivo amigo. Quizá en otro tiempo y momento pudo darse un muy suculento banquete carnal con el hombre en cuestión pero ahora que Brennan y Booth estaban en "una relación monogama sexual" como le habia repetido la antropologa hasta la saciedad, nada podia hacer para dar un paso mas alla de una amistad lindando con lo fraternal. Ella respetaba y adoraba demasiado a Brennan como para traicionar su confianza.

Aunque eso no incluía divertirse a costa del hombre en mencion, poniendo nervioso al puritano agente especial.

\- Hola otra vez, preciosura! Eres tan lindo que podría comerte y comerte, una y otra vez!

Booth rodó los ojos y se puso a más de dos metros de Angela para dejar muy marcada la idea de que aquí no iba a pasar nada que no debiera pasar.

\- Angela controlate... tengo que pedirte un favor...

\- Ponle correa a tu ego, semental, yo hablaba con el cachorro. Que favor deseas pedirme?

\- Podrías quedarte con Ripley mientras encuentro a Bones? Quiero preparar el ambiente para el y decirle a Bones que tendremos un perro... bueno, tu la conoces... quizá me tome algo de tiempo...

Angela lo miro con una ceja levantada, una sonrisa sarcastica y las manos en jarras sobre la cintura.

-Aja, y se supone que debo creerme esa tontería en vez de darme cuenta que quieres jugar al papa y a la mama con Brenn?

El vampiro enrojece violentamente ante la insinuacion clara y directa y la artista forense lanza una carcajada impia que hace ladrar a Ripley. Angela coge al cachorro de manos de Booth, rascandole detras de las orejas mientras el pequeño can gruñe feliz y mueve la cola de contento.

\- Deberias aprender de el. Sabe que debe tomar lo bueno cuando viene...

\- Angela!

\- No se como puedes ser tan malditamente coqueto y seductor en un momento y luego un mojigato de primera al siguiente.

\- Angela por Dios no hables asi! Acaso perdiste la razon?! Yo jamas he intentado seducirte!

El pobre soldado vampiro miraba hacia la puerta con una mueca de terror impresa en el rostro. Si bien la presencia de su novia no estaba fisicamente en el Jeffersonian, un solo comentario malintencionado de parte de alguno de sus internos iba a meterlo en mas problemas de los que ya creia estar segun Spike. Buffy! Maldita sea! Tenia que encontrar a Bones y rapido!

Angela vuelve a reir al ver la cara de horror de Booth. Se acerca discretamente y le da un beso en la mejilla que por poco hace teletransportarse al vampiro hasta la puerta del estudio de la artista. Disimula saltando como una liebre lo mas lejos de ella.

\- Ay por favor Booth! Si yo quisiera algo contigo, ya estarias suplicando clemencia en posicion horizontal en el area de Egiptologia desde la muy comoda y acogedora cama de Cleopatra... sin embargo admiro tu fidelidad hacia Brenn. Son pocos los hombres que soportan un asedio tan directo sin que caigan sus murallas...

Cam Saroyan entra con cara de pocos amigos al estudio de Angela. Venia a pedir informes acerca de una reconstruccion facial en la que la artista se encontraba trabajando y escucha tremenda alusion en vivo y en directo a la replica de la cama de Cleopatra.

\- Crei escuchar que la replica de la cama de Cleopatra esta siendo utilizada de manera ilicita? Y que hace este cachorro en el laboratorio? Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme esto?

Angela intenta balbucear una explicacion a la pregunta oficial de su jefa mientras Booth logra convencer a Camille de dejar al pequeño canino por unas horas en el estudio de Angela y muy bien custodiado.

Deja a ambas mujeres sosteniendo una "alturada conversacion" y se concentra en encontrar a Brennan. Su presencia ya no está en el Royal Dinner así que la rastrea hasta encontrarla en su propio departamento. Sonríe y decide teletransportarse primero. Quiere verla y, tal como sospechaba Angela, tener un momento a solas con su novia antes de llevar a Ripley con ella. Esta seguro que Brennan se enamorará del perrito... solo espera no ser reemplazado en el corazon de la antropologa por el pequeño pastor alemán.

Al otro lado de la ciudad y en una postura diametralmente distinta...

La mejor antropologa forense del mundo tambien habia cambiado de opinion con respecto a varias cosas en muy poco tiempo. Primero, no iria al laboratorio sino a su casa. Se encontraba en un estado emocional tan algido que atacaria a cualquiera que osara acercarsele y ella no estaba en este momento para dar explicaciones, disculpas o enfrentar demandas por saltarle encima a quien sea que se atreviera a mirarla.

Segundo, estaba furiosa... no, en realidad esa no era la palabra. Era la primera vez que entendia plenamente el significado de la frase "Hirviendo de rabia" Sabia que su temperatura corporal habia aumentado debido al estado emocional en que se encontraba y aunque era imposible que su cuerpo alcanzara los 100 grados centigrados, sentia que combustionaria espontaneamente en cualquier momento si no hacia algo al respecto.

Tercero, iba a cumplir al pie de la letra lo que le dijo a la cazavampiros. Era visto que Elizabeth todavia tenia fuertes sentimientos por Seeley, Angel, Angelus o como diablos se llamara en realidad y aunque no fuera el caso, conocia de primera mano las implicancias de crecer sin padres. Si bien Connor tenia a su madre desde el nacimiento, ella no iba a interponerse por nada del mundo entre un niño y su padre.

Cuarto, y este era escencialmente un autoreproche, jamas debio confiar en nadie. El hecho de bajar y eliminar sus paredes metaforicas para dejar entrar a su compañero fue la peor decision que pudo tomar en su vida adulta. Ni aceptar a Michael Stires como amante se comparaba con el sentimiento de traicion, engaño y desolacion que sentia... Como podia alguien ser tan perfido, ruin y desgraciado? Entre las habilidades vampiricas que poseia Seeley estaba la de hipnotizar a la gente para hacerla caer en un trance y lograr que hicieran lo que el quisiera. El le juro y prometio que jamas lo utilizaria con ella pero como se explicaba tanta disposicion a amarlo y creer en el, siendo un personaje casi salido de una pesadilla mitologica?!

Dios, como pudo ser tan credula...

Llego a su departamento y miro a su alrededor. Todas sus libros, premios, condecoraciones, hallazgos arqueologicos de las excavaciones en las que habia participado, antiguedades, reliquias y demas cosas personales estaban mezcladas junto con los palos de hockey, sus libros de historietas, sus trofeos de la secundaria y universidad, sus baratijas compradas en ventas de garage que para el eran "piezas de coleccion" y que no pertenecian a otro lugar mas que no fuera el bote de la basura... Si incluso habia hecho espacio para el en el dormitorio principal y ahora tenia cajones llenos con sus estupidas camisetas de grupos musicales o deportivos y sus jeans de camionero en su comoda, ademas de los calcetines de payaso y lugar para colgar sus corbatas ridiculas y los trajes del FBI en su ropero.

Decidio deshacerse de todo de una buena vez por todas. No tenia ningun sentido esperar que el llegara para empezar a arrancarlo fisica y metaforicamente de su vida, asi que tomando los trofeos con ambos brazos desde la repisa en la cual estaban colocados, los tiro al sofa mientras iba sacando una a una las evidencias de Seeley Booth en su departamento y en su existencia.

Encontro las maletas que uso para mudarse con ella y en pleno acceso de furia, iba sacando sin mayor cuidado todas sus cosas y embutiendolas de cualquier manera dentro de aquellas maletas enormes de viaje. Lleno una hasta el tope y la cerro sentandose en ella sin inmutarse si, de tanta fuerza que hacia, rompia algo perteneciente a ese vampiro maldito y mentiroso...

Seeley se materializo detras de ella. Sonrio abrazandola e inhalando su olor a jazmin mientras cerraba los ojos al sentirse tan enamorado de aquella bella mujer. La habia extrañado tanto, la deseaba tanto que ese momento le habia parecido tan lejano e irreal en las noches solitarias del desiento irani. Añoraba el color azul cielo de sus ojos mientras sonreia, la facilidad con que lo calmaba en medio de la ira provocada por un caso, su amor apasionado cuando ambos rompian las leyes de la fisica. Soñaba con tenerla en sus brazos, estrecharla, besarla y amarla hasta caer rendido y satisfecho a su lado...

Repentinamente, un movimiento brusco lo saco de sus ensoñaciones y se encontro mirando el blanco techo de la habitacion desde el santo suelo, a la vez que el dolor en su espalda le indicaba que lo habian volteado como tortilla jalapeña.

\- Como te atreves a tocarme, miserable vampiro hipocrita?!

Seeley no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella... ella lo estaba insultando y rechazaba su cercania? Se materializo frente a ella y lo que vio le helo la sangre.

Temperance tenia una estaca en la mano, muy dispuesta a utilizarla en contra de el pero lo que mas lo conmociono fue el color de sus ojos.

Rojos... como la sangre fresca recien derramada.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Me preguntaron en un PM que como era posible que Seeley fuera un vampiro si al inicio del fic, Xander le informa que ha vuelto a ser humano... he aqui la explicacion._**

 ** _Pulce, gracias por seguir la historia y me agrada que te guste mucho. Seguire publicando los capitulos lo mas regularmente posible._**

 ** _Sin mas, disfruten su lectura =)_**

* * *

Brennan había sentido primero el olor a sándalo y lavanda y luego sus brazos alrededor de ella. Su rostro pegado a sus rizos castaños en un claro gesto de intimidad y cercana, incluso felicidad mientras inhalaba su olor... en cualquier otro momento esa cercanía habría sido deseada y anhelada pero ahora solo quería arrancarselo del cuerpo lo más rápido posible.

Entre las cosas que fue sacando del armario, había una estaca de madera. Ella la saco para arrojarla, con el resto de sus miserias, a alguna de las maletas pero al aparecer de repente y tenerlo tan cerca, solo atinó a sacarselo de encima con una llave y cogio la estaca en automático para enfrentarlo..

El se materializo rapidamente a su lado y estaba con una cara de asombro impresa en el rostro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sin moverse, así que ella atinó a guardar la estaca en la maleta más próxima y levantarla con furia, arrojándosela al cuerpo.

\- Quiero que te largues de mi casa en este preciso momento!

Booth trastablilo por el peso de la maleta y la tiro a un lado. Para cuando volvió a mirar a Brennan, sus ojos habían cambiado a un verde intenso, color veneno... sacudió la cabeza, creyendo que estaba viendo cosas que no existían e intentando de alguna manera explicar el comportamiento irracional de su novia y recordó que no le había avisado de su desaparición forzada.

\- Que?! Tempe... Dios, lo lamento. Se que me desaparecí una semana sin avisarte pero estaba muy vigilado y ni siquiera podía teletrans...

Una bofetada le corto de tajo, la disculpa pre-ensayada...

\- No me digas más mentiras! Solo largate! Largate con ella! Vuelve a Sunnydale! Tu mujer y tu hijo te esperan!

Booth intento comprender que demonios le estaba diciendo su novia. _"Mujer? Hijo? De donde saco todo eso? Dios, si Angela le ha estado hablando tonterias otra vez, voy a decirle lo que pienso y sin filtros!"_ Intento ingresar a su mente para ver sus recuerdos e increiblemente no pudo hacerlo. Despues de tratar varias veces sin exito, decidio averiguar mas tarde que diablos estaba ocurriendo con sus poderes ya que tenia que lidiar con una antropologa desenfrenada y furiosa en este momento.

\- Espera, espera! No estoy entendiendo nada! De que estas hablando?!

\- Eso no importa! Solo largate! Vuelve con ella!

Estaba herida, furiosa, histerica... peleando con el con el como si fuera peor que los criminales que acostumbraban poner en prision. No le importaba nada sino arrojarlo de su casa para que al fin pudiera llorar en paz. Temperance misma reconocia, en medio de todo, que estaba siendo demasiado emocional con respecto a este asunto. Lo racional era sacar sus maletas a la entrada y cuando el fuera por ellas para devolverlas a la casa, cerrar la puerta haciendo caso omiso de sus suplicas, frases sarcasticas o furiosas e incluso de esa cara de cachorro pateado que tan bien le servia para sus propositos. Era incapaz de compartimentar y eso en vez de asustarla, le avivaba el fuego intenso del despecho y los celos.

\- Bones, calmate! Por favor, en realidad no se de que estas hablando y no quiero utilizar otros metodos para averiguarlo...!

Booth se referia a entrar en su mente y sus recuerdos sin su permiso, aunque solo estaba blofeando ya que por mucho que lo quisiera, no podia ingresar a la mente de su novia. Parecia que Temperance habia desarrollado una especie de inmunidad hacia sus poderes, lo cual no dejaba de ser inquietante y hasta alarmante pero en este preciso instante lo unico que queria, de manera desesperada, era saber de donde habia sacado esa idea descabellada de que el tenia otra mujer y sobre todo un hijo.

De pronto, una palabra iluminó su mente y no le gusto la implicación que traía. Recordó las palabras de Spike y la sola idea de que ambas hubieran hablado entre sí o incluso confabulado contra el, lo enfureció enormemente.

\- Sunnydale?! Tu...?! Buscaste a Buffy?!

\- Hasta que te diste cuenta de quien estamos hablando! Yo no la busque! Ella se presento como Elizabeth Summers en esa semana que desapareciste del horizonte y me conto todo! Yo... no entiendo como pudiste ser tan hipocrita! En realidad crei tus palabras! Te crei Seeley, Angel, Liam o como quieras que te llamen! Si silo querias tener sexo conmigo no necesitabas engañarme! No necesitabas ser tan malvado como para hacer que me enamorara de ti!

Booth estaba anonadado. Jamas penso que Temperance podria estallar emocionalmente a esa magnitud. Estaba furiosa pero a la vez decepcionada y se sentia horriblemente utilizada por el. En que demonios se habia metido? _"Buffy! Maldita seas Buffy! Debi hacerle caso a Spike cuando dijo que ella queria hablar conmigo. Nunca pense que tendria las agallas de hacer todo esto...!"_

\- Si Spike te dijo que ella te buscaba, porque rayos no hablaste con ella?! Yo no tenia que verme en el medio de sus problemas maritales!

\- Jamas y oyeme bien, jamas he estado casado con nadie! Y mucho menos con Buffy Summers! Hace 5 años... una noche... dormi con Elizabeth... no te voy a negar que crei ser feliz pero eso me hizo cambiar, perdi mi alma... La matanza... en la que ayudaste a reconocer cadaveres en Sunnydale...

\- Ya pasamos por todo esto... hablamos despues que me confesaste que eras un vampiro y fuiste muy honesto conmigo en ese momento... sin embargo ella tiene un hijo tuyo y me lo ocultaste!

Antes de contestarle, Booth se dio cuenta de algo que no hizo mas que aumentar sus temores. Lentamente se acerco lo mas que pudo a su novia y penso en una respuesta sin utilizar la telepatia para proyectarla en la mente de la antropologa. _"No tengo hijos, Bones. Fui honesto cuando hablamos. Los unicos niños que deseo son contigo..."_

\- Espero que no intentes señalar al Fantasma Divino en forma de ave con este hecho mas que terrenal!... Y en cuanto a descendencia conjunta, ya habiamos hablado de eso y estuvimos de acuerdo en que no se daria de manera biologica...!

Los dos tuvieron una epifania despues de las ultimas palabras de Temperance.

Booth no sabia nada de Connor. Ni que existia ni que era hijo de Buffy.

Bones le leia la mente sin necesidad de ayuda.

Temperance decidio calmarse. No le veia sentido a enojarse con el despues de descubrir que era ignorante de todos los hechos. Tomo asiento al borde de la cama, agotada emocionalmente y suspiro mirando al vampiro a los ojos. Sus iris estaban oscuros. No se podia percibir las pupilas en ellos. Se dio cuenta que seguia agitado por la discusion y sin ganas de pelear mas, ofrecio una solucion inmediata.

\- Seeley, creo que debes tener una seria platica con Buffy Summers.

\- Con la unica que me urge tener una platica seria es contigo... me estas echando de la casa por algo de lo cual, yo no tenia idea.

Temperance enterro la cara entre las manos. Estaba llegando a su limite de angustia mental y solo deseaba terminar esta discusion como sea. Era por eso que jamas dejaba entrar a nadie a su vida. Las emociones que conllevan las relaciones humanas eran aterradoras y abrumadoras para ella... estaba segura que Seeley elegiria a Buffy por encima de su relacion compartida. Tenian un hijo en comun, compartian la misma "profesion" se conocian desde hace muchos años, hubo pasion y lujuria entre ellos, quiza Booth no queria reconocerlo pero para que ella siga buscandolo hasta ese momento entonces debe seguir amandolo. Tiempo presente perfecto, no pasado imperfecto.

Seeley, de pronto, pudo leer sus pensamientos y temores. Se sento en la cama junto a ella y la abrazo atrayendola hacia el. Temperance oculto su rostro en el saco de su traje del FBI y cediendo al impulso de tenerlo cerca, lo abrazo de vuelta, colgandose de su cuello.

\- Lo siento... se que no debi tratarte injustamente pero ella me dijo tantas cosas y todo era tan logico y coherente... Tengo muchas dudas y preguntas pero creo que eso ya no importa...

\- Porque no importa? A mi me importa todo lo que te haga sufrir y si estoy en capacidad de desmentir las mentiras y tergiversaciones de Buffy, creeme que voy a hacerlo.

\- Te juzgue sin pruebas ni evidencia! Solo con referencias anecdoticas y unilaterales! Como es posible que no estes enojado conmigo?!

\- Porque conozco a Buffy y mucho mas importante, te conozco a ti. Se que esto supero tus barreras racionales y logicas, por eso actuaste de esa manera... reconozco que me enoje al inicio pero creeme, jamas escogeria a Elizabeth Summers sobre ti... por mas veces que me hagas una llave de lucha libre, me arrojes mis cosas en la cara o me pongas de patitas en la calle... siempre volvere a ti porque te amo Temperance Brennan. Te amo tanto que renuncie a mi humanidad por tu vida.

Temperance se separa lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos, horrorizada por lo que acaba de decir.

\- Que... cuando?!... De que estas hablando?!

Seeley suspira maldiciendo su bocota. Se suponia que ella no debia saber nada de eso, incluso lo oculto cuando le mostro su vida entera por medio de la telepatia. No lo hacia con otro fin que no sea el de evitar que se sienta culpable por su actual vampirismo. Una sola palabra sale de su boca.

\- Kenton...

Temperance recuerda el caso. El agente James Kenton del FBI fue asignado a ella despues que Booth fuera volado por una bomba en el refrigerador de Temperance. El objetivo a todas luces era matar a la antropologa para que el caso jamas se resolviera con su ayuda. Mientras Booth se recuperaba de sus heridas en el hospital, Kenton y Brennan irian a entrevistar al sospechoso.

Lo que nadie contaba era que el agente Kenton tenia parte en el juego sucio del asesino como su complice. Secuestro a Brennan y decidio seguir el ritual del asesino para achacarle a el el asesinato de la antropologa forense. Con su compañero gravemente herido y sin poder moverse, nadie iria en auxilio de la cientifica ya que estaba resguardada por un agente del FBI. Aparecer desmayado y sangrante en la puerta del lugar donde encontraran su cuerpo era el final ya decidido. Un plan perfecto.

Nadie contaba con Jack Stanley Hodgins IV.

El entomologo aparecio en la habitacion de hospital de Seeley asegurandole que Temperance estaba en peligro inminente. Al agente solo le basto mirar los ojos de su amigo para saber que tenia toda la razon y termino escapandose del hospital con su ayuda. Tal como dijo Xander, Seeley era un humano potenciado con las facultades vampiricas y por eso no murio por la explosion a tan corta distancia pero si estaba muy herido.

Al llegar al local abandonado con el equipo SWAT que habia logrado reclutar, Seeley disparo contra Kenton y lo puso fuera de combate pero cuando fue a revisar a Temperance, la escena lo hizo estremecerse de horror.

Brennan colgaba de unas cadenas inerte y goteando sangre por una herida en la cabeza, ademas de un balazo a la altura del omoplato y multiples puñaladas en el torso junto con mordidas en diversas partes del cuerpo por dos Rothweiller entrenados. Los paramedicos la llevaron lo mas rapido que pudieron en la ambulancia y al llegar al hospital le dieron a Seeley, que era su representante medico, un diagnostico sombrio y fatal.

\- Los medicos me dijeron que solo un milagro te salvaria... y yo no era un santo, solo sabia que si te perdia no podria seguir vivo.

\- Que hiciste Seeley?!

\- Hice un pacto con los Poderes... mi vida como humano seria el costo a pagar por salvar la tuya y la condicion de mi maldicion tambien cambio... Conservaria mi alma siempre y cuando tuviera el verdadero amor a mi lado... tu te salvaste y yo te conservaria conmigo para siempre.

Esa revelacion fue demasiado para Temperance. Sobreponiendose al peso de todo este drama griego, lucho contra la laxitud y la inconsiencia que la amenazaban e intentando racionalizar todo, tomo aire y hablo nuevamente.

\- Eso quiere decir que soy la condicion de tu maldicion, mientras me ames conservaras tu alma... Cierto?

\- Es cierto amor mio, tan cierto como que debes descansar... ahora.

Seeley rozo su frente con la yema de sus dedos y la hizo caer en un sueño tranquilo. Queria que despertara calmada y con todos sus recuerdos pero por sobre todo, necesitaba que descanse despues de todo el huracan de emociones por el que habia pasado... por su culpa. Beso sus labios y la dejo suavemente en la cama, arropandola con cariño...

De pronto, sintio una presencia con ellos en la habitacion. Se enderezo y coloco en un posicion expectante, debia proteger a Bones a toda costa. Rastreo con sus sentidos amplificados toda la casa pero no pudo detectar de donde venia esa sutil presencia.

Era un vampiro pero... donde? Volvio a rastrear el departamento, el edificio e incluso la calle. La presencia no era maligna, sino mas bien pasiva pero no podia ubicarla todavia. Eso aunado a la inmunidad ocasional de Temperance hacia sus poderes, lo tenia mas que intranquilo, casi aterrado. Estaria perdiendo sus poderes? Lo unico que lo haria perder el control de sus facultades seria que la condicion fuera revocada... Temperance se estaria aburriendo de el? Lo estaba dejando de amar? No... si estaba casi loca de celos por lo de Buffy. Sabia que tendria que requerir la ayuda de un warlock para descubrir que la hacia inmune a el.

De un momento a otro dejo de percibir la sutil presencia y recordo que tenia asuntos mas urgentes que tratar...

 _"Buffy Summers... yo se donde estas..."_

Desaparecio inmediatamente del departamento teletrasportandose al lugar desde donde sintio la presencia de la cazadora.

Su oficina en el tercer piso del Edificio Hoover.


	18. Chapter 18

_**La conversacion de Xander y Buffy merece un capitulo aparte antes del enfrentamiento Seeley-Buffy...**_

* * *

Buffy se quedo un momento sentada en la mesa del Royal Dinner despues de hablar con Xander, intentando procesar todo lo que le habia dicho su antiguo mejor amigo. La ultima mision... no podia perder la directa ironia de la frase utilizada por el seudofantasma. Nada habia salido como lo habia planeado despues de hablar con Temperance Brennan. Se suponia que ella expectoraria a Angel de su vida despues de revelarle la existencia de su hijo y Angel se materializaria inmediatamente a su lado para continuar su romance donde lo dejaron. El ya no era un vampiro maldito y ella renunciaria a su oficio de cazadora para quedarse con su familia... El recuerdo de Spike le trajo una leve punzada en el corazon. Si el vampiro rubio habia sido tan ruin en ocultarle la vuelta a la vida de Angel, podia darse por bien servido de que solo lo abandonara y no corriera a cazarlo como la rata colmilluda que era.

Pero que Xander le revelara el nuevo plan de Los Poderes cambiaba todas las reglas del juego... Recordo la platica horas antes en el Dinner.

 _\- A que diablos te refieres con que ella criara a mi hijo?! Angel y yo lo criaremos como un niño normal no como el asesino de su raza y estirpe que ustedes quieren que sea!_

 _Xander esboza una sonrisa entre burlona y fatidica y pide un cafe mientras mira a Buffy sin inmutarse._

 _\- Elizabeth..._

 _\- No me vengas con "Elizabeth" y menos dicho en ese tono condescendiente! No tienes nada que hacer aqui Xander, asi que largate antes de que compruebe si de verdad eres el fantasma que dices..._

 _\- Cariño, hasta hora solo me has dejado ver que estas aterrada de que te cambien el destino que viniste a forjarte empujando hasta el borde a Temperance... lamento decirte que tus esfuerzos han sido en vano. Connor nacio como un Blade y ni tu ni su padre pueden cambiar su destino... sin embargo, ese no es el tema principal de nuestra conversacion. Los Poderes me enviaron a explicarte tu nueva mision, tu ultima mision en realidad..._

 _\- Vaya, por fin van a dejar que su juguete preferido tenga una vida decente? Eso no me lo esperaba y menos viniendo de ti como mensajero..._

 _\- Elizabeth... sabes que soy el mensajero de Hades, no es cierto?_

 _Un escalofrio recorre la columna de Buffy. El mensajero de Hades no es mas que otro nombre, poetico y sutil, para el Angel de la Muerte... Mira a su amigo de la secundaria entre asombrada y aterrorizada._

 _\- Que?!... Pero como?! Cuando?!_

 _\- Angelus tambien me ataco cuando se produjo la matanza en Sunnydale. En mis ultimos momentos de conciencia, rogue por una nueva oportunidad. Pedi a quien me escuchara que me conservara la vida porque me resistia a la idea de abrir mis ojos nuevamente como un monstruo, un vampiro condenado, sediento de sangre y maldad... Angelus no me asesino, me dio de beber su sangre antes de llegar a matarme... comprenderas que lo que realmente queria era convertirme en su compañero para reemplazar a Spike. Al mismo tiempo que lo atravesabas con la espada, la maldicion que pesaba sobre mi fue levantada y pense que iba a morir en ese instante pero escuche una voz profunda y solemne ofreciendome el puesto de Mensajero... en ese momento tenia demasiado dolor y sentia como la vida se escapaba poco a poco de mi cuerpo, solo queria evitar a toda costa la transicion hacia la muerte y acepte sin reservas y sin darme cuenta que estaba aceptando realmente... a veces pienso que debi dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y morir como hombre en vez de convertirme en lo que soy ahora: el portador de pesimas noticias y sentencias de muerte, sobre todo cuando se trata de mis amigos cercanos..._

 _Buffy estaba congelada en su sitio. Dejar boquiabierta a una cazavampiros no era tarea facil pero Xander alias El Angel de la Muerte, lo habia conseguido en menos de 10 minutos. Cuando pudo volver a articular palabras, fue inmediatamente al punto._

 _\- Estas aqui para decirme que esta mision es mi sentencia de muerte?!_

 _\- Si y no. Esta es la mision mas peligrosa a la que vas a enfrentarte porque requiere de toda tu concentracion y habilidades. Hace casi 3 años que no cazas y todos en el Submundo lo saben, asi que estaras en obvia desventaja. Razon por la cual, Willow tambien ha sido requerida como tu compañera para protegerte la espalda... si todo sale segun lo planeado, regresaras a Sunnydale como la cazadora que eres y volveras a formar tu equipo con los sobrevivientes del original mas algunas adiciones que te seran concedidas por Los Poderes._

 _Buffy miro a Xander a los ojos. A pesar de que ahora era un ser superior y sobrenatural, no habia perdido totalmente su personalidad humana y fue a eso que apelo Elizabeth._

 _\- No creen que regrese, cierto? Xander, en nombre de la amistad que un dia tuvimos, dime la verdad!_

 _El Angel de la Muerte tomo una inspiracion profunda y dejo caer los hombros antes de atreverse a mirar a su amiga otra vez... Como decirle que efectivamente no iba a sobrevivir a este ataque y que solo era un acto teatral, una pantomima montada por Los Poderes para que Angel saliera nuevamente a la luz y la profecia del Apocalipsis empezara a gestarse?!... bueno, entre otras cosas que estaban gestandose en ese mismo momento..._

 _\- Elizabeth... tu eres la mejor cazavampiros que ha existido y tu destino era entrenar a los Blade pero sabes que las profecias..._

 _\- Al diablo con las profecias! Es mi vida y la de mi hijo las unicas que me importan y estan en juego en este momento !_

 _\- Tu mision es eliminar a Dracof Malloy... sabes que si lo haces, tu hijo y los demas Blade podran vivir relativamente en paz hasta que crezcan y cumplan su destino. En cualquiera de los casos, logres cumpir tu mision o no, Temperance Brennan ha sido designada para salvaguardar a Connor y al resto de los Blade._

 _\- Que?! Pero... eso significa que ella es...?!_

 _\- Ya dije demasiado Elizabeth... comprende que no puedo decir mas o me mirare al espejo para informar mi propia muerte... lo segundo que debes saber es que la entrevista que tendras con Angel debe ser en un terreno neutral y solo debes decir que partiras a una mision peligrosa, motivo por el cual dejas a Connor con el y Temperance hasta que puedas volver. La Dra. Brennan todavia esta impactada por la forma en la cual te acercaste a ella y no te creera nada, asi que sera Willow quien dejara al pequeño Blade con ella. Logicamente, Angel tampoco va a creerte asi que puedes decir que te acercaste a Temperance para saber a que tipo de mujer le estabas entregando tu unico hijo... una buena salida para que no tengas que pelear con Angel antes que con Dracof..._

Xander habia salido del Dinner despues de eso. Ella no tuvo mas que transportarse a su casa y pasar unos pocos momentos mas con su niño. La explico que ahora iria a vivir con su padre y que una amable señora lo cuidaria y amaria como si fuera ella misma. Dolia tanto dejar a su pequeño aun indefenso al cuidado de su padre y de Temperance pero otra vez Los Poderes habian decidido por ella y aun a pesar de tamaña injusticia, estaba extrañamente tranquila. Por un breve y corto tiempo pudo experimentar la ilusion de una familia y el amor incondicional. Su niño era mas sabio de lo que ella podria serlo jamas y no objeto cuando le dijo que iria con Angel. Solo sonrio y la abrazo mas fuerte. Ella queria que ese abrazo le durara toda la vida...o al menos hasta su ultimo aliento.

Buffy Summers sacudio la cabeza alejando los fantasmas del pasado y se concentro en lo que debia hacer al presente. Ya que Xander hablo de terrenos neutrales, que mejor lugar que la oficina de Crimenes Mayores en el tercer piso del Hoover?

Estaba sentada... Esperando a que Angel apareciera en cualquier momento. Habia decidido por una postura casual y arrogante. Debia controlar mis emociones al verlo otra vez... me odiaria por lo que le hice? Por supuesto que si. Quien en su sano juicio seguiria enamorado de la mujer que lo asesino enterrandole en el pecho una espada hasta la empuñadura mientras lo distraia con un ultimo beso diz que de amor? El podria decir con toda justicia que era el Beso de Judas pero yo lo sabia mejor... realmente era el ultimo beso de amor que recibiria de su parte. Al menos en esta vida.

Subi de un salto a su escritorio y me sente cruzando las piernas. Senti su presencia a corta distancia y sabia que apareceria en cualquier momento por la puerta. No ha querido teletransportarse y eso indica que en serio esta furioso pues necesita unos momentos para bregar y calmarse. Pasee la vista por su oficina. Los cuadros con fotos de el practicando deportes. Trofeos, diplomas, sus piezas coleccionables. Se podria decir que el agente especial no estaba muy lejos del vampiro que fue, al menos la personalidad seguia siendo la misma. El lugar transmitia su forma de ser, serio pero apasionado... Luego de que me deshice de el, termine emocionalmente fragil y desvalida. Necesitaba algo a lo cual aferrarme con desesperacion, despues de ver el resultado del predictor con dos rayas rojas indicandome que seria madre... en este estado delicado y perturbado me involucre con Spike... el era otro vampiro con alma y estaba enamorado de mi desde un buen tiempo atras... Connor necesitaria una figura paterna y Spike era lo mas cercano a Angel que jamas tendria mi hijo... Spike... El sabía que Angel estaba vivo Y me lo oculto... la presencia de Angel se acercaba y podia sentir tambien su furia y pasion apenas controladas. Saque mi fiel estaca, un poco de agua bendita y tenia la cruz de mi mentor al pecho...

Subi por las escaleras para botar un poco de adrenalina pero en realidad no queria ni podia calmarme. Como rayos se atreve? Quien demonios la dejo entrar? Que ingresara tan frescamente a mi espacio personal y tuviera las agallas de emboscar a Bones me ponia en el limite de mi autocontrol. Llegue a mi piso con cara de asesino en serie. Los agentes me miraban a la cara y me abrian paso sin decir una sola palabra... supongo que mis emociones estaban escritas en mi rostro como un libro abierto. Sweets salio al punto desde su oficina e intento decirme algo pero yo iba tan enfocado en Buffy que simplemente lo aparte de un empellon, aventandolo a la pared como un muñeco de felpa. _"Estaca..."_ Solo escuche esa palabra en mi mente y reaccione. _"Entonces viene a matarme..."_ Abri la puerta y sus ojos azules se encontraron despues de tantos años y tantas muertes con los mios.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ahora si, el enfrentamiento Seeley (Angel)-Buffy...**_

 _ **Este capitulo es largo porque ambos tienen muchas cosas guardadas y van a decirselas al punto. Sin mas, disfruten su lectura =)**_

* * *

\- Hola Ángel! O debería decir Seeley...?

Sentada en mi escritorio con una sonrisa. Fresca y lozana como una mañana de verano... _"Si supiera por todo el infierno que me esta haciendo pasar. Juro que voy a borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro en este maldito momento... pero primero lo primero"_. Cerre la puerta y cruce los brazos, mirandola como a una sospechosa en la sala de interrogatorios, colocandome a suficiente distancia como para que tenga una buena idea de que nada seria ni era como antes...

\- Bajate de ahi, maldita sea! No tienes nada que hacer aqui!

\- Ohhh, Que quisquilloso... No me ofreces algo de beber?

\- Que mierda haces aqui? Que no te basto atravesarme con una espada?! Quieres el romanticismo de la vieja escuela?!

\- A ti no te basto con matar a medio Sunnydale?! Sabias que tenia que hacerlo!

\- A que has venido?! A completar tu trabajo con una estaca en mi pecho?!

\- La estaca es solo por mi oficio y lo sabes...

\- Elizabeth... haz lo que viniste a hacer o no tendras tiempo ni de pensar que te paso...

\- No he venido hasta aqui por eso. No pretendo matar al padre de mi hijo.

\- Eso es una calumnia! Porque rayos le mentiste a Temperance?!

\- Tantos golpes te dejaron sin memoria? Ya no sabes cómo se engendra un hijo?

\- Ojala hubiera sido asi... Me gustaria nunca recordarte!

Lentamente saque una foto de mi bolsillo. No iba a negar que sus palabras me habian dolido pero eso no era lo primordial ahora. Tenia que dejarle muy en claro a que habia venido, asi su desprecio patente y tangible me desgarrara por dentro. El hombre que una vez ame ya no estaba presente en esta habitacion... Tome aire, aclarando mis pensamientos... Lo mas importante era Connor y solo Connor.

Vi que ingresaba la mano a su sobretodo y saque mi pistola. No iba a arriesgarme a que sacara una ballesta y me atravesara el pecho en mi propia oficina sin mas ceremonias. Esta vez, tenia a quien volver y a quien hacer falta. No iba a ser tan credulo y aceptar todo lo que me decia sin pedir pruebas y evidencias... por algo no me la he pasado entre cientificos los ultimos tres años de mi vida. Le apunte directo al corazon y hable.

\- Dejala en el escritorio... Y no voy a decirlo otra vez.

\- No me puedes culpar por atravesarte... Eras un monstruo con sed de sangre. Si no te detenía yo, quien iba a hacerlo... Faith?

\- No me puedes culpar por estar a la defensiva... me asesinaste sin miramientos mientras me besabas...

Le lance la foto a la cara como a un naipe mientras seguía sentada y mirando por la ventana... si iba a dispararme, esperaba que lo hiciera de una vez. Preferia morir por su mano de vampiro que en una pelea con una malvada y diabolica criatura sobrenatural como Dracof Malloy.

\- Demonios! Casi aprieto el gatillo, Elizabeth!

\- Sería una buena opción despues de todo...

Recogi lo que cayo al piso sin dejar de apuntarle ni vigilarla. Mire el papel y vi que era la foto de un niño rubio... Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente. Entonces era cierto? La unica vez que estuve intimamente con Elizabeth habia dado como resultado aquel pequeño que me miraba feliz desde aquel papel fotografico? El niño tenia los mismos ojos color chocolate que yo y tambien compartia mi sonrisa. _"De seguro Bones diria que tambien tiene mi cigomatico y demas papurruchas antropologicas pero... Dios! tengo un hijo! Un hijo con Buffy!... Con razon Temperance estaba casi desquiciada cuando la encontre... desde su perspectiva, debo ser el mayor de los mentirosos con los que se ha topado... "_

\- Yo te quite la vida... Tú me quitaste todo... Y yo te amaba tanto. Te amo tanto... Nuestro hijo se llama Connor. Nació siete meses después del incidente donde te perdí...

Sin embargo estaba aqui y era mi hijo... sonrei al ver la foto... un hijo... Mi sonrisa se borro al recordar esa noche y al escuchar hablar otra vez a Buffy. Bastantes problemas ha causado su retorno a mi vida pero el niño no se merecia la antipatia que le tenia a su madre... Decidi escucharla y guarde la foto de mi pequeño en el bolsillo de mi saco. Sabia que debia enseñarsela a Bones apenas llegara al departamento esta noche, tanto para mi tranquilidad como para la suya.

\- Quería que hablaramos de Connor y de otras cosas...

\- Querias hablar conmigo?! Entonces, tenias que buscarme a mi! No a mi mujer!

Baje de su escritorio de un salto y me plante delante de el. Saque el agua bendita, la estaca y la Cruz de mi sobretodo y lo mire a los ojos. Vi que de inmediato, adopto una posicion de pelea. Movi la cabeza en desaprobacion y le hable por telepatia. _"Eres tan ingenuo... si quisiera pelear contigo, no hubiera venido hasta tu trabajo, no lo crees? Te hubiera emboscado a medio camino o en el sotano donde tendriamos un buen espacio para pelear sin testigos y a nuestras anchas... Me decepcionas Angel..."_ Me rei en su cara...

\- Y el ajo?

\- Lo dejé en el auto.

Cogio la cruz con una mano para examinarla mejor; sin embargo acerco a Elizabeth hacia su cuerpo en el proceso. Ella esperaba mirar sus ojos pardos para confirmar si en realidad ya no sentia ni el mas minimo resquemor en el alma por el amor que los unio en el pasado. Seeley evito cruzar la mirada con ella en todo momento y solo se limito a examinar la joya. Efectivamente habia sido de la familia Price desde hacia mucho... ya que el profesor no tenia hijos, lo mas loable era pasarle la herencia a su alumna mas aplicada y querida. El vampiro sabia que Windham habia amado a Elizabeth como la hija que no pudo tener y estuvo de acuerdo con su decision de dejarle la cruz como recordatorio de su legado.

\- Reliquia de familia. Muy costosa como para ser usada como arma de guerra...

\- No seas exagerado... Sabes que soy cazadora y no puedo andar sin lo básico... Y no es exclusivamente por ti que lo cargo... Es la cruz de mi mentor... Creo que lo recuerdas...? En fin, podemos hablar cómo gente o mejor dicho, vampiro y cazadora civilizados?

\- Me pesa lo que le ocurrio a Price. Si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos, jamas lo habria asesinado.

\- Sabes que los cazadores y los mentores jámas pueden ir al cielo?

\- No creas todo lo que te dicen Elizabeth.. No todo esta escrito en piedra.

\- La orden hizo un pacto: Quien elige esta vida, muere y permanece en el limbo. Fue una de las primeras lecciones que me enseño Windham pero siempre me parecio injusta ya que nadie nace sabiendo que su destino es ser un cazador o cazadora... sobre todo para el que era un buen hombre... no merecia ese fin...

\- Mira a pesar que me lamento por lo de Price, el no es el motivo principal de esta conversacion...

\- No, es verdad...Déjame ver... Por dónde empiezo...? Tal vez por recordar a todos los que mataste ese dia? Nunca pense que te atreverias a convertir a Xander! El no tenia la culpa de nada! Cordelia tampoco, mucho menos Oz... Que te hizo el hombre lobo Ángel?

\- Yo ya pague por mis crimenes, Buffy! Tu has venido a perturbar mi vida!

\- Me amabas? Me amabas de verdad?

Me acerque a ella y le clave la mirada. La amaba? La ame alguna vez? No podia mentirle. Crei estar enamorado por primera vez en mis 260 años pero ese sentimiento palidecia en comparacion con todo lo que sentia ahora por Temperance. Dios... ella me perdonaria alguna vez despues de todo lo que tendria que decirle?

\- Crei amarte. Me doy cuenta ahora de que no me era posible tal sentimiento siendo una criatura todavia no regenerada ni purificada por la transicion ganada por el sacrificio... indirectamente me ayudaste a llegar hasta donde me encuentro ahora y por eso te estoy eternamente agradecido aunque la forma en que lo hiciste no fue para nada de mi agrado.

Cómo mujer necesitaba respuestas y el como siempre, se escudaba en su fingida caballerosidad y mojigateria.

\- Fue tan mala tu vida esos años...? Crees que tengo la culpa por ser cazadora...?

\- No... pero ahora es mejor y para tu informacion, los poderes me perdonaron y me dieron la condicion humana. Yo decidi perderla y volver a ser vampiro

\- Eso es lo único bueno... Tu ganaste volver a una vida humana y decidiste en pleno uso de tus facultades volver a ser un vampiro... en cambio, yo jamas dejaré de cargar en mi conciencia la vida de todos los caídos... Incluido el sacrificio de eliminarte por la paz de la tierra.

\- Cada uno paga sus pecados como puede... Por mi parte, cumplire con el niño. Le pasare una pension y le dare mi apellido.

\- Espera... Jajajajaja... Detente! Tú crees que vine por eso? Por dinero? Por el apellido de Angelus?

\- No... viniste por respuestas y te las estoy dando: Soy feliz, estoy enamorado y no es de ti..

\- Me odias?

\- No, te tengo lastima mas bien...

\- Entiendes porque lo hice? Que tuve que salvar Sunnydale para que la maldad y sed de sangre del Angelus no se extendiera por todo el mundo?!

\- No te odiaria por eso... Es lo que tenias que hacer y lo hiciste bien, cazadora... Esa era tu mision... Te desprecio por ser cruel con Temperance, por decirle todo sin una pizca de humanidad. El vampiro soy yo pero tu no tienes alma...

\- No fui cruel...Solo le dije, lo que tú no te atreviste a hacer... Fue lo mismo que hiciste conmigo

\- Yo jamas te utilice...

\- No es eso, Angel...

\- Soy Seeley! Angel murio con esa espada!

\- Cuan difícil crees que fue despertarme al lado del amor de mi vida y que me mirara a los ojos, sin alma en los suyos, e intentara matarme en el mismo lecho donde acababamos de hacer el amor?! Jamás me dijiste de la maldición... Dios!...

\- Eres la Cazadora de Sunnydale por Dios Santo! Estabas al tanto de la profecia como de la maldicion! Y para que lo sepas y te lo grabes bien en la cabeza me llamo Seeley Joseph Booth! Y ya pague, expie, sufri y di de mas por todos mis pecados cometidos! Ya cumpli todas las maldiciones que debia cumplir y pague todo lo que tenia que pagar!

\- Conmigo no! Por un carajo!

\- Con un demonio, Elizabeth! OLVIDAME!

No me resistí... Le di vuelta la cara de un puño bien dado. Podia aguantar que me despreciara por lo que le hice pero no que redujera a nada lo que tuvimos. Yo lo ame como a nadie antes que el y estaba segura que no podria amar de esa manera y con ese mismo impetu a nadie mas despues. Si esta feliz y brillando por su nueva vida, bien por el pero jamas podria aceptarle que lo que compartimos sea vuelto injustamente un cero a la izquierda porque el vampiro remilgado que tenia enfrente no queria mas problemas con la nueva novia. Decidi ir al grano sin mas vueltas y sin dorar la pildora.

\- No está en mis planes recuperarte, Agente Booth. Puedes quedarte tranquilo y respirar como una persona sin culpa y libre de polvo y paja...

\- Pues eso no es lo que parece despues de este puñetazo y despues de todo lo que le dijiste a mi novia!

\- Ya tengo mis respuestas pero hay algo más, quiero que me prometas algo Angel o Seeley o como te llames...

\- No estas en condiciones de pedirme absolutamente nada...

Dios... Esto dolía.. Dolia mucho mas que hacer de tripas corazon y mentirle, mirandolo a los ojos, que no sentia nada mas por el en lo absoluto. Dolia porque su mirada pudo al fin cruzarse con la mia y comprobe que el amor que una vez tuvimos, se habia convertido en algo unilateral... algo que se extinguio junto con Angel tal y como me lo venia repitiendo en el transcurso de la conversacion y que yo me negaba a creer. El ya no me amaba mas y eso fue un duro golpe que asimilar antes del puntillazo final con Dracof... aun a pesar de todo, debia informarle del porque de mi peticion.

\- Si lo estoy Seeley... Porque no es por mi... Es por tu hijo...

Tome aire e intente serenarme. Al fin y al cabo, creo que Elizabeth ya entendio que no me recuperara jamas y si tiene algo que decirme en cuanto a Connor, voy a disponerme a escucharla aunque no me guste que afuera de mi oficina ya hayan empezado las apuestas acerca de cuando y como la Dra. Brennan por fin me arrojara de mi casa y me abandonara por Don Juan y mujeriego. Iba a tener una platica seria con mis subordinados y quiza hasta romperle la cara a alguno de esos payasos por sugerir una llamada anonima a Temperance pero primero debia terminar con Elizabeth. Deje caer los brazos a los lados pero no baje la guardia.

\- Dime...

Necesitaba un último abrazo. Después de todo... No sabía si algún día volvería a verlos... a mi hijo o a él... La misión de la orden era vivir o morir... Me acerque en un impulso, se que lo descoloque... Lo abrace en un ultimo intento desesperado por revivir lo que nos fue arrebatado tan rapido. Senti su cuerpo tensarse en un minuto y separarse de mi inmediatamente para materializarse al otro lado del escritorio. Lo habia perdido... fin de la historia.

\- Que diablos estas haciendo, Elizabeth?!

\- Prométeme que cuidaras a Connor... Que no dejaras que le pase nada... Que jamás se entere que su madre era una cazadora...Bien?

\- Que?! Pero y tu? A donde te vas?! Vas a abandonarlo siendo solo un bebe?! La mujer que conoci no haria eso! Tu no harias eso jamas!

Aprete los puños con rabia. Conocia bien el abandono de primera mano. Mi padre en Irlanda era un borracho iracundo que nos habia abandonado en vida al entregarse al vicio del licor y Edwin Booth parecia ser su maldita reencarnacion. Eso sin contar que Mariamne Booth aporto mas a la cuota, desapareciendo en las sombras de mis recuerdos infantiles implantados... eso me dolio mucho mas que cualquier rechazo anterior o posterior. Me cimento en la premisa de que nadie podria amarme si ni mi propia madre podia hacerlo, ya que a sus ojos yo no valia lo suficiente para luchar por mi o llevarme con ella.

Y que Buffy repitiera esa accion con mi hijo me estaba llevando a la ira de manera aplastante y frenetica, hasta el punto que iba a convertirme por primera vez desde que volvi a ser vampiro, de tanta rabia ciega que guardaba en mi interior. Buffy camino sin temor hacia mi y saco la foto del niño de mi traje, mirandola con amor y tristeza mezcladas. No, no queria dejarlo, se le veia en los ojos llenos de lagrimas hasta el borde... " _Mi madre... Habra llorado asi por mi cuando se fue?"_ Mi ira se disipo suavemente y tome varias respiraciones profundas para tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazon. Al parecer, Elizabeth Summers estaba haciendo el mayor de los sacrificios que puede hacer una madre y yo no iba a contrariarla mas. La transformacion ceso y yo solo espere a escuchar las razones por las cuales me entregaba a mi hijo sin reservas.

\- Los Poderes me confiaron una mision peligrosa... mi ultima mision, segun dicen. No se cuanto tardare ni cuando podre volver asi que, quien mejor que su padre para cuidarlo mientras yo no este?

\- Tienes razon. Disculpame por el espectaculo de hace un rato y por casi... por lo que viste... Cuando lo traeras? Donde esta mi hijo?

\- Lo veras pronto, el llegara a tus manos por medio de Willow... Gracias... Una vez más confirmo que sigues siendo el buen hombre del que me enamoré...

No dije nada más. Tome la cruz y la deje sobre su escritorio. El asintio, sabia que debia ser pasada a la siguiente generacion y estaba reservada para Connor. Guarde el agua y la estaca y salí de la oficina... Ahora directo a mi misión. Sabía que mi hijo estaría bien. De lo unico que me arrepentia era de la forma en que embosque a Temperance. Despues de que todo esto termine y si por alguna milagrosa y poderosa razon salgo con vida, me gustaria regresar a la vida de mi hijo y ya que ella seria quien lo criaria y prepararia para ser un Blade, deberia estar en buenos terminos con ella. No necesitaba saber si sería una buena madrastra para mi hijo. La ternura que reflejaba al hablar del bebe que cuido hace un tiempo me decia que tenia tanto amor para ofrecer que tomaria a Connor como si fuera suyo... Willow debería estar llegando a su casa en unos minutos mas llevando con ella a mi bebe y una carta donde le explicaba todo. En cuanto a Angel... Seeley... Debí saber que no lo recuperaría... Pero el final de mi vida estaba cerca y me ilusionaba que el se decidiera por mi... Maldito corazón... Siempre guarda una esperanza...

La vi salir y no le dije nada... simplemente no habia nada mas que decir entre nosotros. Ahora mi vida entera eran Temperance y Connor. Sweets entro como un huracan a mi oficina. Me vio y exhalo dramaticamente el aire que estaba aguantando antes de desplomarse en el sillon frente a mi escritorio.

\- Pense que iba a matarte... Es una cazavampiros

\- Dime algo que no sepa...

Me sente en mi sillon de golpe y saque el whisky de canela que guardaba para emergencias en el ultimo cajon de mi escritorio. Le servi una copa a Lance y tome de frente el ambar liquido desde la botella hasta mi garganta. Como el vampiro que soy, no puedo emborracharme facilmente pero bien que deseaba hacerlo. Las sombras de mi padre y de Edwin Booth regresaron a mi mente y guarde la botella de whisky en lo mas profundo del cajon... todos mis fantasmas parecian haber escapado de su prision en mi inframundo personal, en menos de dos horas...

\- A que vino?

Resople y lo mire a los ojos. Mi hermanito menor, mi hijo pato me habia hecho una pregunta en apariencia sencilla. A que vino? Dios... vino a trastocarme la vida entera, a ponermela de cabeza como cada vez que entra y sale de mi vida como un tifon sembrando destruccion a su paso... A que vino? Vino a joderme la existencia y a perturbar a la mujer que amo, tergiversando las cosas hasta que su version de la realidad y lo que paso realmente se parecian solo por coincidencia...

\- Booth por Dios me estas asustando! Me vas a decir que demonios esta pasando?! Esa mujer bloqueo mis facultades y no pude leer su mente ni la tuya mientras estaban aqui en la oficina! Quien es ella?!

\- Acabas de ver salir por esa puerta a la legendaria Buffy Summers, la Cazadora de Sunnydale. Resulta que despues de tantos años, decidio decirme que tengo un hijo con ella y va a dejarlo conmigo... y Temperance va a matarme apenas lo sepa.


	20. Chapter 20

Temperance desperto luego de un descanso reparador y tranquilo. Sus ojos turquesa se abrieron de golpe y una catarata de imagenes inundo su cerebro de genio, recordando todo lo que habia pasado entre ella y su novio, tanto la pelea como la posterior reconciliacion pero tambien recordaba que ella estaba al borde de sus fuerzas y a puertas de un colapso emocional, asi que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que habia sido inducida al sueño por Seeley... Se levanto de la cama de un salto y lo busco por todo el departamento para darse cuenta que su colmilluda presencia no se encontraba cuando ella mas lo requeria... Oh, ese vampiro iba a pagarselas todas juntas!

Fuera del edificio de la antropologa se ve una sombra corriendo por los tejados. Aquella sombra carga un bulto pequeño en los brazos y aprovecha una ventana abierta para entrar al edificio y ubicar el numero de departamento de Temperance Brennan. Llega hasta la puerta de su objetivo y toma una fuerte respiracion, inhalando y exhalando para prepararse. La conversacion que viene a continuacion no sera nada facil, ni para la cientifica ni para ella.

Me había costado salir del estupor del sueño en que me sumergió el vampiro que todavia tengo por novio. Estaba acostada boca arriba en el sillon de la sala con un brazo sobre mis ojos para concentrarme y colocar mis pensamientos y emociones en orden... pero apenas intentaba hilvanar dos pensamientos coherentes, algo empezo a tocar mi timbre con desesperación.

Decidi ignorar el ataque a mi privacidad. Si no contestaba el tiempo suficiente, pensarian que no estoy en casa e inevitablemente se irian, dejandome a solas con mi conciencia, mis problemas de pareja y mis demonios internos.

Sin embargo, no conte con que quien diablos sea que estuviera del otro lado de mi puerta tenia un aguante increible despues de 15 minutos de tocar ritmicamente mi timbre y empezaba a ponerme los nervios de punta.

"Ojalá fuera Seeley... Necesito hablar con el... Arreglar las cosas..."

Pero el timbre era tan insistente...

Booth tenía las llaves de la casa asi que definitivamente no era el quien insistia en que me acerque a abrir la maldita puerta... se supone que solo iba a conversar con Buffy acerca de su hijo. Respire y trate de serenarme en medio de los continuos timbrazos que no paraban. Esa conversacion entre mi novio y su ex tenia para largo y yo deberia tener el tiempo suficiente para calmarme y decidir que iba a hacer con este drama griego y tragedia turca en que se habia convertido mi vida... ya iban mas de veinte minutos tocando mi timbre sin miras a dejar de hacerlo y solo atine a gruñir de rabia. Quien sea que estuviera afuera iba a sufrir las consecuencias de no dejarme en paz tal como queria!

Me levante de un salto y camine con furia hacia la puerta. Si era un vendedor de seguros o cualquier otra indeseable visita, se las iba a ver con una antropologa enfurecida en este mismo momento.

Abrí la puerta de un zarpazo. Una chica pelirroja se sobresalto por la rapidez y la fuerza con la que apareci frente a ella porque se quedo muda al verme y solo estaba ahí parada, con un niño de rizos rubios de la mano y sin atinar que hacer. Primero pense que se habia equivocado de direccion pero lo siguiente que dijo esfumo esa suposicion.

\- Eh... Hola... Es usted Temperance Brennan?

Suspire con enojo y cruce los brazos. Juro que si era una fan obsesionada, la iba a mandar sacar con la policia pero el nene que se escondia detras de la muchacha, me miro con sus grandes ojos marrones e instantaneamente senti una conexion con el pequeño. Decidi no echar a la carcel a aquella chica sin antes conocer que diablos hacia parada en mi puerta y como carajos sabia mi direccion tan celosamente guardada para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

\- Y quien pregunta?

\- Mi nombre es Willow Rosemberg. Soy amiga de Buffy y bueno... La mujer que le devolvió el alma a Ángel...

No podia ser... es que ahora me iban a perseguir toda la vida? Me devolvi a mi departamento despues de escuchar el nombre Angel. No queria tener nada que ver con ese lado de la vida de mi novio y mucho menos prestar oido a las amiguitas de su ex que de seguro venian a importunarme con comentarios de dudosa reputacion. Bastante grandecita estoy para chismes y ademas me repugnan.

Vi que la puerta se cerraba rapidamente en mis narices y puse un pie para evitarlo, tal y como Xander me habia enseñado años atras en nuestra faceta de vendedores de puerta en puerta. Y tal como esa vez, tambien me dolio como el infierno.

\- Espereeeeee por favor... Antes de que cierre la puerta... yo solo vengo por un encargo...

Maldicion! Habia puesto el pie para evitar que cierre la puerta y ademas habia algo en el tono suplicante de su voz que me indicaba que esto no era una tonteria sino algo que deberia tomar en cuenta. Abri la puerta lo suficiente como para mirarla otra vez por una rendija, cautelosamente.

\- De una buena vez, que quieres?

\- Seré breve... Ni Buffy ni yo volveremos a DC... Tenemos una misión, de la cual estamos seguras no saldremos vivas...

Dije esto con amargura. Xander me habia contactado despues de conversar con Buffy y me revelo quien era el ahora y cual era la naturaleza de su mision. Me enfureci tanto que estuve a punto de hacerle un conjuro de verdad para que me diga de una buena vez por todas lo que deseaba escuhar hace años pero solo lo despedi de un portazo en la cara, tal cual estuvo a punto de hacerlo la Dra. Brennan conmigo. Diganme si el karma no es una ironia... Lo peor de todo es que yo amaba todavia a Xander pero... seria posible amar al Angel de la Muerte?

Me sobresalte al escuchar eso... entonces, Buffy no venia por Seeley? Pero y todo ese discurso de "A ti no te ama y a mi si"? Suspire mientras consideraba toda la evidencia. Las relaciones interpersonales siempre han sido demasiado complicadas para mi gusto...

Vi que la Dra. Brennan se debatia entre creerme o no y por lo menos no me habia empujado y cerrado la puerta en la cara. Eso era un punto a favor de mi mision. Prosegui con mi discurso.

\- La razón por la cual ella vino hasta aquí, fue para poder dejar a su hijo en buenas manos...

\- Dejar a su hijo? Por la mision que acabas de mencionar? Y dejarlo con quien?

\- Con su padre y por supuesto con su novia... Una mujer que Buffy describió como cálida, de gran corazon y con mucho amor para dar.

\- Seeley tiene otra novia? Porque ella no podria hablar asi de mi ... no despues que la amenace

\- La verdad soy bruja... Lo puedo ver en tu aura... El... Es Connor... Vamos bebé, saluda a tu nueva mami...

Tuve que cogerme del marco de la puerta. Una version en miniatura de mi novio me sonreia timidamente acurrucado en el hombro de aquella muchacha que habia venido de tan lejos con una solo objetivo. Dejar al hijo de Buffy y Angel a mi cuidado... La depresion y tristeza que se habian alojado desde hace tanto tiempo dentro de mi fueron dando paso a una calidez indescriptible, comparable al hielo derritiendose al contacto con los primeros rayos del sol con solo mirar esos pequeños ojos identicos a los de Seeley y la sonrisa... esa sonrisa Boothy que desde ahora veria duplicada todos los dias desde el amanecer.

\- Hoa...Yo choy... Cono

Un niño bellisimo... un poco timido pero considerando como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos a su alrededor, era lo minimo que se esperaria de un infante en su situacion. Lo levante de los brazos de la muchacha y lo acune en los mios. Inmediatamente recosto su cabecita con rizos de oro en mi hombro y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas... por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lloraba por abatimiento, desazon o impotencia. Ahora eran lagrimas de alivio y felicidad. Habia perdido a Andy pero ahora tenia a este nene para cuidar y querer como si fuera propio. Mio y de Seeley. Y esta vez nadie iba a arrancarmelo de las manos... pelearia por el con uñas y dientes porque sabia que despues de su padre y de mi no habia nada y dejaba de llamarme Temperance Brennan si Connor llegaba siquiera a conocer por casualidad el infierno llamado Cuidado de Crianza... eso podia jurarlo. Lo mire a los ojos y sonrei como hace mucho no lo hacia.

\- Hola Connor, soy Temperance pero puedes decirme Bones, como lo hace tu padre...

El niño me miro un momento y ladeo la cabeza sin quitarme la vista de encima. Me rei al darme cuenta que era una expresion compartida ya que Seeley dice que hago lo mismo cuando estoy analizando algo antes de tomar una decision. Lo denomina mi "Mirada de analizar Huesos" Connor se incorporo de repente y me abrazo riendo. No podia creer la facilidad y comodidad que teniamos a los pocos minutos de conocernos.

\- Ya esta! Mama! Mama Bones!

\- Se y Buffy sabe que estará en buenas manos...

Estaba llorando. Había perdido a tanta gente que amaba. A tanta gente que se vio envuelta sin pensarlo en esta voragine llamada Submundo y no pudo vivir para contar su historia. Perdi a Oz, a Tara, al mismo Xander cuando se convirtio en lo que ahora es... Pero no a Connor. En medio de todo este cataclismo milenario, el habia encontrado una familia y recibiria el amor y cuidados que merecia. Eso era hermoso...

\- Cuídalo por favor. Cuídalo mucho...

\- Lo prometo. Jamas pasara abandono o desamparo mientras yo siga con vida.

Tome la mano de Temperance y me mostró su futuro. Sin duda tendria un futuro azarozo y dificil siendo la esposa de un vampiro y madre de sus hijos pero al final de toda esta prueba se vislumbraba felicidad sin fin, asi que le sonrei mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

\- Buffy no pudo escoger mejor... Gracias.

Luego de eso... Simplemente me desvanecí. Debia ir con Buffy y contarle lo que habia ocurrido, ademas de asegurarle que tuvo la decision mas sabia, acertada y desgarradora que una madre puede hacer por el bienestar y la proteccion de su hijo.

\- Espera...! dile a Elizabeth que entiendo perfectamente lo que esta sintiendo y que cuidare a su hijo como si fuera mio!

Ya no estaba. Simplemente desaparecio...


End file.
